


To Mentor a Malfoy

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lucius Malfoy in the Muggle World, Lumione - Freeform, M/M, NOT a Muggle AU, Side Drarry, love and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 80,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: As part of his post-war parole, Lucius must complete a year long Muggle Immersion program with Hermione Granger as his Muggle Mentor.





	1. Glass Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story! There is not enough Lumione in the FanFic world for this May/December loving girl.
> 
> As always, you will only see this once: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing dirty with her characters.

 

* * *

It was a grey morning when Lucius Malfoy woke up on his last day in Azkaban. He was hoping to see sunshine through the small window at the top of his cell, but at least today would be the last time he would wake in the small cage.

As bad as the last year had been- his trial, Narcissa divorcing him and moving to Italy, living in a cold, dank, prison with nothing but rats and letters from Draco and Harry Potter to keep him company, he was thankful for his light sentence. He knew he should have served more time. The only thing that saved him was his lack of wand for the last nine months of the war, including the Final Battle, and the detailed information he gave on every Death Eater that was still alive.

Being the reason so many of his old 'brothers' were now in Azkaban had not made him very popular inside the prison. He had dealt with more than his fair share of beatings, hunger from his food being stolen, and his beautiful hair being cut off multiple times. The Dementors may have been banished, but the Aurors weren't exactly sympathetic to Death Eaters when most of them had lost family and friends in the war so they didn't stop the fights.

"Prisoner Malfoy." Lucius looked up to see the warden at his cell. "You're being released today, come on and get your stuff."

Grabbing the stack of letters he had already bundled together last night, Lucius made his way to the cell door. He could not wait to be out of this hellhole and sleep in a room that had four walls, and none of them made from bars.

They walked in silence until the reached to rooms designated for visitors. The warden stopped him before opening the door, "Good luck Prisoner. I hope I never see you again."

Lucius gave a small smile, "I promise you won't."

* * *

Hermione sat with Draco in one of the visitor's rooms as the waited for his father to be escorted to them. After she and Harry had testified on his behalf last year, the three of them decided to let the past stay there and move forward. With Narcissa in Italy and Lucius in Azkaban, Draco spend a lot of time with her and Harry. Hermione was never able to restore her parents memories, so they were three teenagers on their own.

Their friendship quickly grew and the three of them moved in together into a large penthouse flat in London. They got lucky and were able to find a place in the Whitehall neighborhood, just a few minutes' walk from the Leaky Cauldron, the Ministry, and St James' Park. It was on the top two stories of an old palace that had been hidden from Muggles for years. The current owner had married a Muggleborn and they had renovated everything with the latest Muggle innovations.

The most shocking development in the trio's friendship happened six months ago on New Year's Eve, when Draco kissed Harry. They had been together ever since. That was also the end of their friendship with Ron and Ginny Weasley. They had both struggled with the new-found friendship; Ron couldn't get past the 'bullying' and refused to accept that he and Harry fought with Draco as much as he fought with them, and Ginny said she wouldn't ever be friends with a Malfoy after the diary incident. A romantic relationship between Harry and Draco was too much for the two gingers and Hermione hadn't seen them since.

It wasn't easy for Hermione to lose the two of them from her life, but she was tired of having to deal with the drama of friends that hated her new friend. She would try to spend time with the two youngest Weasley's, but they would spend the majority of their time with her trying to convince her how evil Draco was. It got to the point that she was ready to walk away from them when they decided to end the friendship. She knew from her conversations with Harry that he felt the same way.

Reaching out, Hermione placed her hand on Draco's bouncing thigh, "Draco, are you sure you want me to be here? I can wait outside and let you have a few minutes alone with him. The Ministry will never know."

"No, I don't want to take any chances with the terms of his parole." Draco put his hand on hers, squeezing lightly.

Lucius had been sentenced to one year in Azkaban, followed by one year in the  _Muggle Immersion Program,_  then three years of probation. Hermione worked in the Muggle Relations office at the Ministry of Magic and, while they had other mentors that could be assigned to the elder Malfoy, Hermione had volunteered to be Lucius 'Muggle Mentor' for the next year. Draco wanted to have his father close to him, and he was required to live with his mentor. By Hermione being his mentor, he could live in their flat. And since Draco owned the flat and wouldn't let her pay rent, she felt like it was her way of paying him back.

The program was fairly simple: Live in a home with electricity and modern Muggle appliances, learn to travel by Muggle means, learn to shop using Muggle money, wear Muggle clothing, and interact with Muggles as much as possible. The hope was that if witches and wizards could see how similar they are to Muggles, another blood status war could be avoided.

The door opened, and Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep the gasp that wanted to escape in her mouth. She knew Lucius would be in prison rags, but she was not prepared for him to look so different. Uneven, shaggy, dull hair had replaced his normal long, shiny locks. He was thinner than any man his size had a right to be. His skin was grey and he had an overall aura of neglect about him. She couldn't tell if the color of his skin was from being in a dark place for so long or if was layers of filth on him. Draco had her hand in a death grip and she could feel his anguish through their physical connection.

His voice broke, "Father?"

Standing quickly, Hermione turned around and walked to the other side of the small room to give them as much privacy as she could. Using a technique she learned in Primary school when she wanted to block out the sound of the bullies around her, she hummed the 'Smurfs' theme song as loud as possible in her head.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder after a few minutes she turned around, "Hermione, I know you have met, but let me formally introduce you to my father, Lucius Malfoy."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. I am looking forward to getting to know you better over the next year." She stuck her hand out to shake his, but he just looked at it.

"I apologize, I am quite dirty, and I would rather not touch your skin until I have been able to bathe." Lucius' eyes were filled with shame as he explained.

"Well, let's get you home and cleaned up then. Were you able to read everything about the mentorship program?"

"Yes."

"Well, then you know as your mentor I will have to Apparate you out of here, instead of Draco. And then we must be to the Ministry within six hours. Any questions before we leave?"

"No."

* * *

Their flat had a private lift that entered a lobby in front of their door, so they made this the Apparition point for their house. Once inside there was a long hallway before opening into a large sitting area. You couldn't see it from the entryway, but the entire back wall of the flat was glass and opened to a wide terrace that looked out over the Northern part of St James' Park. To the left was a large kitchen and dining room, and to the right was the library.

This floor also included the Master Suite that included a sitting area, two full en-suite bathrooms, and two dressing rooms. When they first moved in, Harry and Hermione could not fathom why anyone would need two bathrooms in a Master Suite. After Harry moved into the room with Draco, he understood. That man took the longest showers in the world. There was another bedroom with en-suite that was set up as a home office, a cloak room, laundry room, and a powder room on this floor.

Since Harry had moved to the lower floor with Draco, Hermione was on the top floor by herself. There was a stairway from the hallway below that came into a sitting room on the upper floor. The glass wall from the lower floor continued onto this floor as well. There was a narrower terrace, but it ran the entire length of the flat. There were only four doors off this sitting room; a powder room, Harry's old bedroom and en-suite , Hermione's room and en-suite , and another set of stairs that led to a rooftop garden.

The upper floor was smaller than the lower floor, but Hermione loved it. Both her room and the smaller room which would now be Lucius' shared the glass wall with the sitting room and had doors onto the terrace. Harry and Draco typically did not come up stairs, so she also had the rooftop garden to herself most of the time. She and Harry had purchased a grill so they would cook out there occasionally, but for the most part, it was her domain.

Arriving home, Draco unlocked the door and led them into the flat. Stopping before going down the hallway he turned to Lucius, "Welcome home Father. Let me give you the tour."

Hermione could see Lucius stiffen beside her. She guessed that, while he did want to see the place, he wanted to bathe more, but didn't want to hurt Draco's feelings.

"Draco, I'm sure he'd prefer to take the tour after a long shower. I'll take him to his room."

"Of course. Sorry Father, I'm just so excited you're home."

Lucius smiled at his son, "I'm happy to be here too."

* * *

Stepping out into the second story sitting room, Lucius stopped short seeing the glass wall across the room. Even on this grey day, it let in so much light. After a year of only being able to see a sliver of the sky, this was like a gift from Merlin himself.

"Your room is here on the left, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione directed him.

"Lucius, please. I have never seen a glass wall before. Do all Muggle homes have them Miss Granger?"

"Please, call her Hermione. It is not a common feature, but you will see them in high-rise flats, or in penthouses like this one." Hermione led him towards his room. "There is a bedroom on the lower floor that we use as an office. Draco had wanted to give you that room, but I thought you might like this one more, even if it is a little smaller. That room only has two normal sized windows."

Walking into the room behind her, Lucius had to agree with Hermione that this room was better. He would sleep in a broom cupboard if it had a glass wall like this room did. Looking around the room, he could tell Hermione had set this room up; Draco would never put a bed in the middle of the room.

"I know the room is not how a bedroom would traditionally be set up, but I figured you would want to face the window, at least for a while. That pony wall is not permanent, I conjured it, so we can remove it at any time."

She had placed the low wall to run part way into the room and placed his bed on it so when he laid in bed, he would look out onto the terrace and park. On the other side of the wall was a bookshelf and a chaise lounge.

"I agree with you, this is not traditional, but I like it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let me show you how to turn on your shower, since it doesn't work by magic like you are used to, then I will leave you to it."

* * *

Finally feeling human again, Lucius walked out of his bathroom an hour later. He had needed to wash his hair and body multiple times before the water finally ran down the drain free of dirt. Wrapped in the bathrobe that hung by the shower, he looked around his dressing room but only found one drawer containing a few pairs of boxers. Slipping a pair on he went into his bedroom and found Draco sitting on his chaise.

"Hello son. Am I meant to just wear undergarments today?"

"You look better. I had a few things of my own for you to wear until we could take you shopping, but you've lost so much weight. I guess we can't use any magic on anything you'll be using until after you have been to the Ministry. Hermione found an outfit for you, but I wanted to watch your face when you saw it."

"Merlin, I forgot what a little shit you could be. Where is it?"

"It's on your bed."

Walking over to his bed, Lucius saw a folded bundle of black clothes that seemed harmless enough. He picked up the soft cotton shirt, trying to figure out what a 'Led Zeppelin' was, and put it on. The black trousers, were a heavy material and ripped along the legs.

"Hermione thought I'd like trousers that are destroyed?"

"It's a style Father. Put them on, I want to see how you look." Draco, the damn kid, was laughing at him.

It took a few tries to put them on before he could do it without putting his foot through one of the many holes. Draco brought him over a pair of socks and black boots to wear.

Lucius walked to the mirror in his dressing room. "Fuck, I look like an idiot."

* * *

Hermione was on the roof when Draco and Lucius came out for lunch. Draco's eyes were filled with mirth, and Lucius looked highly annoyed.

"Is everything okay Lucius?"

"Not to sound ungrateful Hermione, but I am not a fan of these clothes."

Hermione laughed, "I didn't think you would be. But we won't have time for a large shopping trip before we go to the Ministry. I just grabbed something I thought would fit you"

"Where did you find them? You don't keep the clothes of past lovers in your dressing room do you?"

"Well, I have kissed Harry and Draco and I do sleep in their Quidditch jerseys, so I guess I do." Hermione chuckled at the sightly shocked look on Lucius' face. "Harry and I are doing some work on his Godfather's old house. We're donating a lot of his old clothes. I just happened to still have a bag of his clothes I'd washed but hadn't donated yet."

"Are you telling me I'm wearing Sirius Black's old clothes?"

"You are Father, and you look quite fit." Draco winked at him.

"Son, I'm okay with you being a pouf, but keep your eyes off my ass. I know your Mother was a Black, but Malfoy's don't believe in incest."

Hermione couldn't help laughing at the father son duo. She calmed down as she saw Lucius' eyes moving between the two of them.

"What?"

"You said you've kissed my son and Harry. Are all three of you dating each other? Will you be giving me my heir?"

Blushing, Hermione sputtered and Draco answered. "We kissed during drinking games, we're not together. And  _I'm_  your heir Father."

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the beginning! I have a few chapters completed already so I will try to stick to a weekly update schedule. 
> 
> Special thanks to TheImperfectionista who is the sweetest little Hufflepuff around and didn't realize until it was too late that I had used my Slytherin cunning to have her Brit-pick my story :)


	2. New Look, New Lucius

Hermione stayed quiet during lunch, preferring to let the two men talk to each other. Watching Draco look at his dad and smile was bringing her so much happiness. Making a mental list of all the things they needed to do today she was in her own world and it took her awhile to realize Draco had said her name. 

 

“Sorry, I was woolgathering. What did you ask?”

 

“I was wondering if we should get the trip to the Ministry over with now, or wait until later in the day?”

 

“I had been thinking about that too. I think we should probably go now. Everyone will be back from lunch, so they should mostly be in their offices.” Hermione looked at Lucius and could almost see the waves of discomfort rolling off him. “I’m sorry, I know you don’t want to go there.”

 

Lucius gave a deep sigh, “I just don’t want to be seen looking like this. The outfit is bad, but nothing compares to how horrid my hair is.”

 

“It's the color that is so ‘Malfoy’ more than anything else. I think if you wore a cap to cover your hair, no one would know it was you.”

 

“It can’t hurt, I guess. Do you have one that wasn’t Sirius’?”

 

Chuckling at him, Hermione summoned a plain black cap she had knitted during the winter. She had become much better with her knitting and this one had a small ribbing detail.

 

Pulling it on his head and tucking his hair into it he looked at them, “How does it look?”

 

Draco looked him over before responding, “Well, you don’t look like yourself. I don’t think anyone will recognize you.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Anxiety gripped Lucius’ body as he stepped out of the phone booth that was the guest entrance for the Ministry and into the Atrium. Hermione and Draco stepped out behind him and led him to the Security desk. Glancing around discreetly he realized no one was staring at him. If they noticed him, their eyes didn’t stay locked on his face.  _ I guess they were right, I don’t look like myself without my hair. _

 

Since he didn’t have a wand to register, the security guard waved them through after handing him a visitor pass and they made their way to the lifts. As they entered the lift, Hermione pressed the button for Level One. 

 

“Hermione, I figured you worked on Level Three by the Muggle-Worthy Excuse offices. Why are we going to Level One?” Lucius didn’t think they would have changed the floors around while he was in Azkaban. 

 

“The Muggle Relations Department is on Level Three, but there are a few people from different departments, like myself and Harry, that work closely between the Wizarding and Muggle Ministries. We were in so many meetings on this floor that they moved us up here.”

 

“You will have to explain what it is you do here. Draco has not been very forthcoming on your professional lives in his letters.”

 

“I can’t help that my life is more exciting than their job, Father.” Draco rolled his eyes. 

 

They walked down the silent door lined hallway until they reached a large circular area at the end. Lucius knew that the double doors straight ahead of him belonged to the Minister as they were the same doors that had been used for as long as he could remember. The circle they stood in used to contain just these doors and a door on either side for the Deputy Minister and the Minister’s main conference room. Now there were six doors evenly spaced on either side of the circle. 

 

Hermione led them to the third door on the right hand side with a small plaque reading  _ Muggle Relations _ . Entering into a small waiting area Lucius looked around and guessed that, like his bedroom, Hermione must have designed this space as well. Somehow she had convinced the Magical Maintenance Department to make all the back wall one big window just like they had at home. He wasn’t positive, but he didn’t think it was the London skyline he was looking at. There were also glass walls that divided the waiting room from the conference room to the left, and the two offices straight ahead.

 

“As you can see Father, Hermione loves glass walls and put them everywhere in here.”

 

“I do love glass walls Draco.” Hermione glared at him. “At first I just had the back wall; I love the one at home so much I wanted it here too. I changed the other walls after I walked in on your son and Harry being more than a little friendly one too many times. Now that everyone can see everything they wait until they are home.”

 

“Merlin Hermione, did you have to tell him that?”

 

She glared at him before turning to the witch behind a desk that he hadn’t noticed before. “Good morning Astoria. Can you let Mr. Jones know Mr. Malfoy is here? And do you know where Harry is?”

 

“Harry is down in Mr. Jones office but their meeting should be done soon. I will send the message now.” Astoria turned and smiled at the Malfoy men. “Good Morning Draco. Hello Mr. Malfoy. I didn’t recognize you in that outfit. It’s nice to see you again.”

 

“Hello Miss Greengrass.” Lucius was surprised her father allowed her to work. “It is nice to see you as well.”

 

“We’ll be in the conference room if you could send them in when they get here.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


After waiting a few minutes, Harry and Mr. Jones entered the room as Astoria followed behind them with a tray of tea and hobnobs for the group. Lucius stood up to shake their hands before they all sat at the large table. 

 

“Hello Mr. Malfoy. I am Tod Jones, the head of the Muggle Immersion Program. Since you already know everyone else in the room, I won’t go through introductions. First let me say that I am glad you decided to go through our program. We have had others already complete six and nine month programs and they found them to be very beneficial and enlightening. You are the first one that will be going through it after being in Azkaban so I am looking forward to your feedback throughout the next year. 

 

“I know you already received all of the documents and signed the agreements. I like to meet with everyone before they start to go over the highlights and answer any questions you may have that your mentor may not be able to answer for you. First, I understand you don’t have a wand. Normally I would place the tracking and monitoring spells on it now, but I trust Hermione so she will place it as soon as you purchase one. Second, you must reside in the same dwelling as your mentor, or another approved mentor every night unless you have pre-authorization. Harry is an approved mentor so either him or Hermione being home is allowed. Third, you are required to be with Harry or Hermione at all times unless you have pre-authorization. Do you have any questions so far?”

 

Lucius already knew everything he was going over. Not having anything beyond letters to read meant he had read the documents about the program multiple times. 

 

“There was only one thing that I didn’t see in the documents. Are there any restrictions on international travel while I am in the program?”

 

“As long as you travel by Muggle means, stay in Muggle accommodations, and Hermione goes with you, there is no reason you can’t travel. Your file does not have you listed as a risk to flee the country, and we can activate the locator charm at anytime if we need to.”

 

“So the only other thing to go over is your Muggle identification. We do have a contact that we work with in the Muggle Ministry that is waiting on your photos to process all the paperwork to acquire everything you'll need. Bring that it's Friday afternoon, we can have that taken care of on Monday." He turned to Hermione, "Will that work for you?"

 

"That won't be a problem. We'll be working at the Phoenix School most of next week so I can drop it off on my way over."

 

“Well, if there aren’t any additional questions for me, I am going to leave you to it.”

 

They stood as Mr. Jones walked out of the conference room. Harry came over to Lucius to shake his hand, “Hello Mr. Malfoy. I hope you are well.”

 

“Please, call me Lucius. After all of our letters over the last year I feel as if we already know each other. I am happy to be able to speak with you in person now Mr. Potter."

 

"I only get called Mr. Potter when I'm in trouble so you'll have to call me Harry."

 

"Wait," Hermione interrupted them, "you wrote to him while he was in Azkaban? Why didn't I know this?"

 

"Well Lucius was only allowed to respond to letters and Draco was only allowed to write every other week. So he asked me to write the other weeks so Lucius could write home weekly." Harry turned and gave Draco the most gag inducing sweet look. 

 

Hermione glared at him instead, "You could have asked me too Malfoy. I would have done it."

 

Shrugging Draco replied "Well I wasn't trying to get you in bed by proving how nice I am, was I?"

 

"On that note," Harry was blushing as he turned to Lucius, "Would you like to go to Diagon Alley and get your wand?”

 

“I would, thank you.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The group made their way to the Leaky Cauldron, passing through it and into Diagon Alley as quickly as they could. Even though Lucius wasn’t recognizable at first glance, the other three did draw attention. Keeping their heads down as much as possible they made their way to Ollivanders. 

 

Lucius had been worried the wand maker wouldn’t help him and expressed his concern to Draco in an earlier letter, but had been reassured that he held no ill will towards the Malfoy family and Lucius would be able to procure a new wand without issue. Draco had needed a new wand after the final battle as his old one didn’t answer to him anymore and found the elderly man to be most helpful. 

 

The bells on the door jingled as they walked in. “Ah, Messrs. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, how nice to see you all today. Mr. Malfoy you are here for you new wand I assume?”

 

“That is correct.”

 

“Your last wand was Elm and Dragon heartstring, fifteen inches, and unyielding. Let’s see what your new wand will be.”

 

Ollivander went to his shelves and after a short search came back with four boxes. The first one he picked up was a beautiful dark wood, but he felt nothing. Setting it back down he opened the second box. It was another Elm wand and was almost identical in design to his old one. As he went to pick it up, he willed it to be his new wand, but once again he felt nothing. 

 

The third lid was removed and he stared at the exotic looking purple wand before picking it up. His whole body filled with a warmth he hadn’t felt since his last wand was taken from him. He waved the wand and a shower of stars appeared, signally the wand had chosen him.

 

“Mr. Malfoy, a special wand indeed. Fifteen and three-quarter inches, Dragon heartstring, and reasonably flexible. It is made from the wood of a Purpleheart tree, found in Brazil. It is not normally used in wands; in fact this is the only one I have ever made.”

 

“I was not aware there was a tree that had purple wood. Thank you Mr. Ollivander.” 

 

Draco handed over the money for the wand and Hermione placed all the required spells on it before they made their way out of the shop and the Alley. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Once they were back in the Muggle world, Lucius turned to Draco, “I was going to go back to hiding my wand in my walking stick, but I think this one is too nice.”

 

“Thank Merlin. There was no way you were going to fit in the Muggle world with that walking stick, Father.”

 

“Sorry Lucius, but Draco is right.” Hermione turned to him, “you would have stood out. So, I am thinking that we should go and get you a nice haircut. I would suggest going shopping for new clothes, but I am guessing you are tired, and you will need a lot of energy to go shopping with your son. He is a menace.”

 

“Hey! I am not that bad.”

 

Harry and Hermione replied in unison, “Yes you are!”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Hermione sat in the salon at Harrods waiting for Lucius to be finished with his hair. Draco had convinced him that if they went there, he could pick him up some trousers that fit that didn’t have holes while Lucius was getting his haircut. Luckily the Malfoy’s had been in the Ministry cars before so the taxi ride over was not a problem for Lucius. 

 

“Ma’am, your boyfriend is finished if you would like to come see his new look. I must say, it really suits him.”

 

Smiling at the stylist, she stood up and followed her to Lucius’ chair, not bothering to correct her. At first she thought she was at the wrong station and turned around looking for Lucius but she didn’t see his tale-tale platinum hair anywhere.

 

“What do you think Hermione?”

 

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! I didn’t recognize you at all. You look amazing.”

 

Looking at him in the mirror, she still couldn’t reconcile her mind that she was looking at Lucius Malfoy. He had cut his hair so it was short on the sides and just a little longer on the top. It looked like the kind of haircut a high powered CEO would have. But the biggest change was the color. He had dyed his platinum hair and eyebrows, a dark chestnut brown. 

 

Closing her mouth and shaking her head, she finally met his eyes to see him smiling at her. “Sorry Lucius, I didn’t mean to gape at you. It is just such a big change. Do you like it?”

 

“I do, I feel like a new man. I had no idea changing your hair could do that to a person.”

 

“I can’t wait for Draco to see you.”

 

Leaning down to whisper in her ear as they walked towards the front to pay, “By the way, who are Jesus, Mary, and Joseph?”

 

Hermione gave him a quick lesson in Muggle exclamations while they waited for Harry and Draco to meet them.

  
  


* * *

 

 

As Lucius lay in bed that night looking at the lights of the city he thought back over the day. It seemed surreal that he had started the day in that horrible cell, and now he was cleaner than he had been in a year, wearing new clothes, a new hairstyle, and he  _ finally _ had a wand again.

 

Even though it was fairly early in the evening, he was exhausted and ready to sleep. The problem was his mattress; it was just too soft after a year of sleeping on a thin mat on a stone cot. Sighing, he sat up and decided to head down to the kitchen to make some tea to see if it would help. 

 

Opening his door he saw Hermione reading on the couch in their shared sitting room, curled up under a blanket. “Hello Lucius. Is everything okay?”

 

“I am having a hard time falling asleep, the mattress is softer than I am used to. I was going to make some tea.”

 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you about your bed. I figured you would have that problem so I made Draco buy you a bed that you can adjust the firmness. That way you can make it softer over time. Let me show you.”

 

As she stood up from the couch and removed the blanket, Lucius had to stifle the groan that threatened to escape his throat. All she was wearing was a light blue, thin strapped vest, and a pair of tight, black sleep shorts. Lucius hadn’t seen any women while in Azkaban, and the last time he had seen a woman in so little clothing had been a couple of years ago- right after the Dark Lord had risen to power. 

 

Following her into his room, he listened as she explained how the bed worked using the remote. She laid down then patted the bed next to her.  _ Merlin help me!  _ Crawling onto the soft mattress he stretched out next to her and willed his cock to stay soft while she was in his room. Draco had told him multiple times in his letters that Hermione was a very forgiving person but Lucius was surprised that she was so comfortable around him already. 

 

“Okay, I am going to turn up the firmness. You tell me when it's hard enough for you.”

 

_ Is she trying to kill me? Bellatrix naked. Severus and Voldemort having sex.  _ “That feels perfect right there.”

 

Rolling off the bed she smiled at him as she stood up, “Good. After a few days you can always adjust it as you need to.” 

 

She leaned down to put the remote back into the holder, giving him a view straight down her shirt.  _ Circe, she isn’t wearing a bra.  _ He quickly pulled the blankets up to hide his erection since there was no way it was going away after seeing her in that outfit. 

 

“Thank you Hermione. Good night.”

 

“Good night Lucius. Sleep well.”

 

As soon as the door shut, Lucius grabbed his wand and put up a silencing charm before tossing the blankets back off of him. He lifted his hips and pushed his pyjama bottoms down past his hips. He shuddered as he wrapped his hand around his hard cock and started moving his hand up and down.

 

Even though most of the men around him had masterbated while in their cells, he could never bring himself to do it. The thought of a guard walking by while you had your cock in your hand was not worth it in his opinion. 

 

But being in his own room after seeing a tight body in minimal clothing meant his body was ready to go. The fact that she was his son’s age didn't matter. His hand sped up as he thought about the way her arse curved attractively as she turned around to place the blanket on the couch. Focusing on the image of her tits as she leaned over in front of him brought him to his release and cum exploded over his hand. 

 

Feeling sated and sleepy, he cast a quick cleaning spell on himself, pulled up his pyjamas, and promptly fell into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad so many of you are enjoying this story. Thank you for all your comments!
> 
> For all of you that love Lucius' long, luxurious, locks, I apologize. I wanted him to fit in with us Muggles, so he got a makeover. I am sure you can all guess who I used as an inspiration.
> 
> If there is anything you would like to see Lucius experience in the Muggle world, let me know. I am happy to try and write it.


	3. Seekers

Bright light woke Lucius up and he felt a moments confusion until he remembered he was no longer in Azkaban, but in his new room in London. Standing up and stretching he looked out over the park and watched the people for a few minutes before heading to the bathroom to complete is ablutions.

 

Searching through his closet for something to wear, he looked at the jeans Draco had purchased. They didn’t have holes in them, but some of them did look like they had been worn already. It took all three of his flatmates to convince him they were made to look that way and they were brand new. They were all different shades of blue and he chose a pair from the middle of the spectrum. 

 

Staring at the shirts it took him a little while to decide on the navy blue button up shirt. After wearing Sirius’ shirt yesterday, he realized not all Muggle tops were made from such soft fabric. He had gone through the bag of clothes Hermione was going to donate to charity and taken every soft shirt he could find with the promise he would donate money to the charity in place of the shirts.

 

As he walked into the sitting room he saw the door to the roof was open and could hear voices coming from above. He made his way up the stairs and saw Hermione and the boys eating from a table filled with fruit, pastries, and from the smell of it, coffee. 

 

Draco was the first one to spot him, “Morning Pops! Sleep well?”

 

Lucius sneered at his son, “I have told you never to call me that. ‘Pops’ sounds horrid. And yes, I slept well once Hermione showed me how to use my bed.”

 

Harry snorted in amusement, “Hermione, you said you would be nice to Lucius. I didn’t know you were going to be _that_ _nice._ What all did you show him?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

 

“Don’t be gross Harry.” Hermione threw a grape at him, “I showed him how to adjust the firmness, that is all.”

 

“I’m sure you did. How firm was it?”

 

“Harry! He is your boyfriend’s dad!”

 

Blush covered Harry’s face as he looked at Lucius, “Um, sorry Lucius. I was just teasing her.”

 

“That’s fine Harry.” Lucius hoped no one noticed his own face was starting to blush at Harry’s teasing. If only Hermione knew that she really had helped him with the ‘firmness’ in more ways than one.

 

Draco cleared his throat, “Now that Harry has stopped being disgusting, we have a lot to do today Papi.”

 

“Papi is just as bad as Pops Draco. Can’t you just call me Father like you always have?”

 

“It feels too formal now. What about dad? Can I call you dad? Muggle’s say dad, don’t they Harry?”

 

“Merlin help me. If you insist on calling me something other than father, dad will be fine.”

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Hermione and Lucius were home waiting for the boys to come back with the take out they ordered for lunch. Draco had been serious when he told his dad they had a lot to do today. First they stopped and had passport pictures taken for Lucius so Hermione could submit them with his Muggle Identification papers on Monday. Their next stop had been at Gringotts Bank to register his new wand, withdrawal enough money to open a Muggle bank account, and convert it into Pounds. Thankfully the goblins didn’t give them too much trouble with Lucius new look. The goblin assigned to their account had blood activated security measures on items required to access the vaults so imposters couldn’t access them. 

 

They had popped back to the flat after leaving the bank to drop off the money. Hermione had explained to Lucius that it wasn’t smart to carry too much money on yourself at one time in the Muggle world since you weren’t able to hex people who tried to take it like you could in the wizarding world. 

 

“Then how do you pay for things? Do you have to keep coming home to get your money?”

 

Hermione pulled her wallet from her beaded bag and pulled out her debit card and checkbook. Showing him the checks first, “These are checks, you write them out to the person you want to pay with the amount. They send it to the bank, and the bank moves the funds into their account within a few days.” Placing the checkbook down she handed him the debit card. “This is a debit card. When I want to buy something, they put the amount of the item into a machine, I swipe this card into a slot on the machine. The bank receives the request from the machine and moves the funds to the other account right away.”

 

Lucius flipped the card over and had a look of awe on his face. “So you don’t have to carry anything but this card for money if you don’t want to? What if someone steals it?”

 

Hermione smiled at his obvious interest in something Muggle made. “It is a good idea to still carry some cash,” at the look of confusion on his face she clarified, “the paper money, on you. Not all merchants will take cards as payment, but most do. Each card has a security code, called a P.I.N, or pin, in order to use it. If you lose your card or it is stolen, you contact the bank and they will send you a new one and no one can use the old one.”

 

 "That seems so much easier than carrying around a large sack of gold."

 

_ Only a Malfoy would carry around a sack of gold.  _ "I think so. It's nice to see you already embracing some Muggle things Lucius."

 

“I am not going to lie to you Hermione. I still think wizards are better than Muggles and I am not sure anything will ever change my mind on that. But over the last year I spent a lot of time thinking about the choices I had made in my life. I realized that I am being given the chance to start over if I am willing to learn about them. 

 

“I am not proud of all the choices I have made, especially when it comes to the damage I did to Draco and our family. I am going to do anything required of me to make our lives better going forward, and to make sure his children, however that will work when there are two men, don’t suffer because of me.”

 

Reaching over, Hermione placed her hand on Lucius’, “I know Draco is proud of you.” He smiled at her. “And two men can have children you know. They can adopt, or use a surrogate.”

 

“Surrogate?  I know what the word means, but not in relation to children.”

 

“Oh, I guess it’s not common in our world. In the Muggle world, a female would offer to carry the baby for the pregnancy for the couple. A healer, or doctor as Muggles call them, takes the egg from that woman, or a donated egg, and fertilizes it with one of the man’s sperm. Once that is done, the egg is implanted in the woman. And, if all goes according to plan, nine months later, the men have their baby.”

 

“And the woman? She just gives away the baby?”

 

“It depends on the arrangement the couple and the woman have. For some, the woman is just there to carry the baby, and like any adoption they don’t see the child again. For others, it is a close friend or family member that carries the baby and is always around.”

 

“Would you do that for Harry and Draco?”

 

Hermione sat in silence for a while. She hadn’t ever thought about it. They were all so young still and nowhere ready for marriage, let alone children. But would she do it? Could she? “Honestly, I have never thought about it, but probably. Harry is my brother and I would do anything in my power to give him the family he always wanted. But I don’t think I would be able to just have the baby and walk away. I would be too attached. The kid would have a mom and two dads.”

 

“See dad, I told you Hermione was a wonderful person.” Hermione turned around at the sound of Draco’s voice. "We haven’t even talked about children Harry, and they already have a mother.”

 

Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead, “The best mum in the world. She’s kept me alive all these years.”

 

“And lucky for me she did.”

 

Harry started serving up the food, “Now we just need to find her a man that doesn’t mind sharing her with two other men.”

 

“And doesn’t mind her being our personal baby maker.”

 

“Um, guys?” Hermione glared at both of them, “don’t I get a say in all of this? Maybe I only want to do it one time? And I am never sharing my man with you.”

 

Sitting down next to his dad, Draco stage whispered to him, “We’ll see about that.”

 

“Draco, stop teasing Hermione or she’ll only give Harry an heir and not you.” Lucius winked as Hermione as he chided his son.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


After they were done eating, Hermione turned to Draco, “So what is next on our list of things to do today?”

 

Lucius cleared his throat before Draco could answer, “Actually, I would like to go check on the progress at the Manor today.”

 

Malfoy Manor and the surrounding estate had been going through the long process of having all the dark magic cleared out. It was a taking longer than normal because of the sheer amount of residue left over from Voldemort using it as his headquarters for so long. 

 

“I am not sure how long it takes to get out there dad, so I don’t think we have time to go there until next weekend.”

 

“How long to get there? Can’t we Floo or Apparate?” 

 

“Lucius, you have to travel by Muggle means as much as possible. You can only use magical methods when travelling to a place like Hogwarts where you can only reach it by magical means.” Hermione felt bad for Lucius. Having grown up with magic he probably had no idea how far away things really were by Muggle travel.

 

“But you can only enter the Manor through magic.”

 

Draco shook his head sadly, “Actually, you can drive to it. There is a Muggle road that goes past the East Gate, remember?”

 

“Well, how long does it take then? I would really like to go as soon as possible.”

 

Hermione pulled the timetable for the train that ran to Wiltshire from her purse. “I thought you might want to go soon so I grabbed it. Let’s see, it’s almost one o’clock now. There is a train from Waterloo to Salisbury at one fifty that would get us there around three thirty. And we can rent a car in Salisbury to drive to the Manor.

 

“The last train back to London leaves around ten thirty, but I am not sure how late we can return the car. If we need to, Lucius and I can stay in a pub near the Manor, or a hotel back in Salisbury and we can come back tomorrow.”

 

“It takes an hour and a half to get to the Manor? I had no idea.”

 

“It takes that long to get to the closest place I can rent a car. After we get the car, it is another thirty minute drive to the Manor.”

 

“Is this the correct time to tell that Jesus guy and his parents that is a long time to get to someone’s house?”

 

Hermione couldn’t help laughing at Lucius’ attempt at Muggle expressions and the confusion written all over Harry and Draco’s faces. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Lucius was not a happy man. Before they went to the Manor, Hermione had decided to send a Patronus the Auror in charge of his parole to make sure the Manor was safe for him to enter yet. Evidently the amount of dark magic still left in the house would trigger his monitoring charm and he would be in violation of his parole and sent back to Azkaban for the next four years. The Auror promised to let them know when he would be able to return.

 

“I can’t believe I am not able to go to my own home.”

 

“I’m sorry Lucius. Hopefully the curse breakers will be done soon and you’ll be able to go there.”

 

“I am just surprised Draco hired people who are working so slow.”

 

“I don’t think he hired anyone. Because the Ministry has to approve you returning to the house, he is having Ministry curse breakers work there.”

 

“No wonder it isn’t done. I am going to bring in my own workers and the Ministry workers can stay and make sure everything is approved. The best curse breakers I knew are both deceased. I will have to figure out who to hire.”

 

“I know you don’t get along with the family, but Bill Weasley is one of the best around. He took a desk job at Gringotts during the war to be closer to his family, and then his wife got pregnant. I know he is looking to get back out into the field. Harry hired him to work on his house and he did a great job. It's completely Dark Magic free.”

 

“Do you think he will work for a Malfoy?”

 

“He is pretty open minded so he might. And if he isn't able to, he will give you names of others who will work for you. He isn’t one to hold grudges. Would you like me to send him an owl?”

 

“Please.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Draco and Harry were going to spend their Saturday evening with Lucius and Hermione in the flat, but he convinced them they should go out. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his son, but after a year of being isolated all the time, save meals, Lucius was finding it overwhelming to be around people all the time. And Draco wanted to be right next to him as much as possible.  Harry and Hermione mostly left him alone, waiting for him to initiate conversation. 

 

He was in the upper sitting room reading when Hermione came out of her room. She was already in her sleep clothes even though it was only half eight. Tonight she was wearing another pair of those blasted shorts, this time in crimson, and a Gryffindor Quidditch jersey that must have been Potter’s.

 

“Are you going to bed already Hermione?”

 

Looking down at her outfit, she looked back up at him. “No, I just like to put on my pyjamas as soon as I get home for the night if I don’t plan on going back out. They are more comfortable when I am curled up on the couch.”

 

“I will take your word for it. I am not sure I would ever be comfortable wearing my night clothes outside of my room unless I was heading to the kitchen for something.”

 

“That is what Draco said too. Harry and I wore him down pretty quickly though. I am heading down to do the dishes, I want to teach you how to use the dishwasher.”

 

Putting down his book her stood up. “I am surprised you don’t use magic to clean the dishes. It is so much faster.”

 

“Harry and I grew up in Muggle homes, to us the dishes don’t seem clean unless they have been washed with soap and water. The dishwasher is the Muggle way of cleaning them in an easier way than by hand though.”

 

Following her down the stairs he noticed she was not wearing Harry’s jersey like he thought. She was wearing a Seeker jersey with Weasley stamped across the back. 

 

“I thought Mr. Weasley was a Keeper, not a Seeker."

 

"Ron was a Keeper,  _ Charlie _ Weasley was a Seeker.” She turned and winked at him, “I guess I do keep clothes from my past lover in my closet.”

 

“And do people know about this?”

 

“Just you and the boys. Oh and probably Bill, Charlie tells him everything.”

 

“Any other jerseys I should keep my eye out for?”

 

“A Durmstrang and a Bulgarian National one. I dated Viktor Krum for a couple of months and we have remained good friends since.”

 

“You must have a thing for Seekers Hermione. You dated two and you live with three.”

 

“You played Seeker for Slytherin?”

 

“I played from third year on. I was quite good actually.”

 

Turning to face him as they entered the kitchen she smiled at him, “So, still have any old jerseys I can have?”

 

“I do, but are you willing to earn it?”

 

A beautiful blush bloomed across her face as she took in his words.  _ I am old enough to be her father and I just hit on her. It has been too long since I have had sex. _

 

“Okay, lets teach you how to use a dishwasher.”

 

Laughing at how uncomfortable she looked he listened to her explain the appliance. He tried not to think about what she would look like in his old jersey but it was hard, and so was he.  _ I guess I'm polishing my broom again when I go to bed. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your Muggle Adventure suggestions. I am going to use so many of them!


	4. Tubes

Sunday morning Bill Weasley arrived to meet with Lucius and Draco about working as a curse breaker at Malfoy Manor. Fleur had come over with Bill, bringing their two week old infant, Victoire , with her. While Draco and Lucius were talking to Bill in the library, Hermione was getting her baby fix with the blonde haired angel. 

 

“Fleur, she is the sweetest thing in the world.” Hermione could stop planting kisses on the baby’s head.

 

“You look good with a babe in your arms Hermione.” Fleur smiled at her, “Time to find a man and have one.”

 

Giggling softly, “I think I will wait a while for that.”

 

Looking closer at her French friend, she could see the dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep a newborn brings. 

 

“Fleur, you look like you could use a nap. Why don’t you go lay down and Harry and I will watch Victoire for you. We’ll wake you up if we need anything.”

 

Harry agreed, “We watched Teddy all the time when he was a baby, we know what we’re doing.”

 

“You two are a gift from the Gods.” The blonde stood and kissed her baby girl before following Harry to Hermione’s room to take a nap.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour after Fleur had lain down, the men came outwith the news Bill had agreed to work for the Malfoy’s full time. It did require that he quit his job at Gringotts, but since Lucius was going to pay him more, let him set his own hours, and promised him a job working for Malfoy Enterprises once he was done, Bill took the job on the spot. 

 

Bill looked around, “I see my child, but where is my wife? She didn’t run off and leave me did she?”

 

“Not yet,” Harry was currently holding Victoire and walked over to Bill. “She looked like she could use a nap so she is sleeping in Hermione’s room.”

 

“I should come over here more often.” Bill went to take his girl from Harry, but Draco beat him to her. Lucius knew Draco always wanted a sister and wasn’t surprised to see him with the baby. “I get a better job and free babysitting.”

 

Rocking the baby in his arms, Draco looked at Bill, “Come over any time. She is so adorable.”

 

“You know Draco, except for the eyes, she looks like you.” Hermione teased him. 

 

Looking closer, Lucius realized Hermione was right. The little Weasley baby could be a Malfoy if she had grey eyes instead of the vivid Weasley blue eyes. His heart gave a little twinge. Producing a male heir was required as a Malfoy, but Lucius had hoped for a daughter after Draco was born. Unfortunately, Narcissa was not able to have anymore children. 

 

Harry gave Draco one of his signature lovey-dovey looks, “Of course she looks like Draco, they are both gorgeous.”

 

Luckily for Lucius, Hermione and Bill’s groans were louder than his. Merlin he loved his son and was glad he was happy, but he and Harry were so sweet to each other they were likely to give everyone around them diabetes. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ Knock knock knock _

 

“Lucius.”

 

Hermione waited to hear Lucius stirring within. It was Monday morning and they needed to be going. They had to drop off his papers for his identification, and get to the Phoenix School. Normally getting there wasn’t a problem because Hermione could Apparate over, but with Lucius they would have to take a taxi or the Tube. 

 

_ Knock knock knock _

 

“Lucius, I’m coming in.”

 

Opening his bedroom door, Hermione was surprised to see that it wasn’t spotless like she imagined it would be. His chaise lounge was covered in, what appeared to be, all his dirty laundry and there was a pile of towels next to it.  _ Lucius Malfoy is a slob, who knew. _

 

“Lucius, time to get up.”

 

Hearing a grunt, Hermione walked around the pony wall and stopped dead. There on the bed, in all his naked glory, was Lucius Malfoy.  _ Well, if Draco is anywhere as well endowed as his father, no wonder Harry is so happy. _

 

Leaning over, she gave him a gentle shake. “Lucius.”

 

One eye opened and she could see the confusion in his eyes. “What?”

 

“It’s time to wake up. And judging by that,” she nodded at his sizable erection, “parts of you are already up.” 

 

It took him about two seconds to realize what she was talking about before he snatched one of his pillows from behind him and placed it over his cock. 

 

“I am so sorry Hermione. I, um-”

 

“I was the one who came into your bedroom. We have to leave in about an hour to get to work.”

 

“What do Muggle men wear to work?”

 

“Depends on the job really. We will be at the school getting it ready, so jeans and a t-shirt are fine.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Making their way onto the Tube, Lucius was not impressed with how dirty and smelly it was. “Why can’t we take a car like we did when I got my hair cut?”

 

Hermione discreetly cast a cleaning charm on the center pole before she and Lucius grabbed it. “Because there wasn’t much traffic then. This time of day, everyone is coming into the city for work.”

 

“I have to say, not being able to Apparate is most inconvenient.”

 

“Try to keep that in mind next time you think about following a psychotic man.” Bumping her hip into his she smiled at him. 

 

Shocked that she was able to joke so easily about Voldemort and his involvement he looked at her, but couldn’t help returning her smile.  _ Maybe she has the right idea. Don’t forget it happened, but don’t let it rule your life either.  _

 

“Lucius, I couldn’t help but notice how messy your room was. Is there a reason you aren’t using your hamper?”

 

Embarrassed by the state of his room, “What’s a hamper?”

 

“The container in your dressing room where you put all your dirty clothes before you wash them. Didn’t you have one in the Manor? I know Draco did.”

 

“I don’t think I ever had one. I have had an elf assigned to me personally since I was born. I put my clothes on my chair or on the floor and when I wake up they are clean and in my closet.”

 

“So you never had to clean up after yourself?”

 

“No, that was for the elves.”

 

“Looks like you are getting a lesson in laundry tonight.”

 

“Is it as easy as the dishwasher?”

 

“No. But I am sure you will figure it out.”

 

“Can’t we just bring one of the elves from the Manor over to do it?”

 

“No!”

 

“You are the most difficult woman I know.”

 

“I am taking that as a compliment. Only one more stop to go.”

 

“How is it you know exactly where to go on these infernal machines?”

 

“I grew up in London so I rode them with my parents when I was young. For this trip, I looked at the schedule to figure out the best way to get to where we are going and then Harry and I went this way last week to make sure it was correct.”

 

“And this piece of parchment,”

 

“Paper.”

 

“Yes, this piece of paper. The ‘Travelcard’ will allow us to ride on the Tub-”

 

“Tube.”

 

“Ride on the Tube or a bus anywhere in central London as much as we want?”

 

“Correct. It is an annual pass and as long as you travel within a certain area, or zone, you don’t have to pay anything additional.”

 

“Are these cards expensive?”

 

“They are, but they are cheaper than paying for each fare. And before you ask about the money, Draco paid for both of them.”

 

“Hmmm, there is a lot for Muggles to know when they need to travel.”

 

“There is, but within a few months, you’ll be an expert.”

 

Leaving the Underground station, Hermione led them to a bus stop but let him know it was a short ride to their destination. They stopped in front of a nondescript storefront and Hermione motioned him inside. Upon entering, he noticed it looked like the post office in Hogsmeade, minus all the owls. 

 

Smiling at the old man behind the counter, Hermione greeted him, “Good Morning Joe. I have some papers I need sent off. Mr. Malfoy here needs to get a new passport.” Lucius saw Hermione wink at Joe. 

 

“No problem Gorgeous, I will have your mail for pickup by six tonight.”

 

“You are the best Joe. We’ll see you tonight.”

 

Following Hermione out of the building, Lucius gave it one last glance before turning to her. “That is your contact with the Muggle Ministry that will have all of my identifications ready for me today?”  He wasn’t trying to be rude, but the man was old, and didn’t look like he would be able to get much accomplished in one day.

 

“Joe is a squib. He works at the Post Office and makes sure everything is delivered to the correct person. He has done this many times for me and I have never had a problem.”

 

“There are that many wizards in the Mentor program?”

 

“There are quite a few, but other magical people want Muggle identifications as well. After the war, a lot of them could see the benefit of having the means to escape England and survive in the Muggle world. And in order to do that, you need Muggle identification and a bank account.”

 

“That is smart of them. Are there any banks that work directly with Gringotts or do they have to have their money converted by the goblins?"

 

"They have to do the conversion at Gringotts, then carry the cash to their bank and deposit it. It's a hassle, but it's the only option." Lucius was quiet as he was thinking. “Why, what are you thinking?”

 

“I was just thinking that maybe there needs to be an easier way to exchange the money. Malfoy Enterprises has many different ventures and I was trying to figure out how Muggle-Wizarding banking could make us money.”

 

Shaking her head at him, Hermione huffed a light laugh, “You should talk to your son. He is thinking about starting a whole Muggle division of ME.”

 

Lost in thought, Lucius followed Hermione for a couple of blocks until she turned at the corner. Looking up he realized he had been on this street before. “I thought you said we were going to the Phoenix School. This is the old Black house, Grimmauld Place.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Opening the door, Hermione led Lucius up to the library before answering him. “It is Grimmauld Place. I didn’t realize you had been here before.”

 

“Orion Black was the head of the Black family so we had many family dinners here before he passed. I have to say it looks a lot better than it used to.” Everything in the house had been changed from black, grey, silver, and dark green to shades of white, light grey, and slate.

 

“When we first started coming here, right after Voldemort came back, the place was horrid. We spent months making it habitable. After the war, Harry and I lived here until we moved in with Draco. Now we are working to open it as the Phoenix School.

 

“It already has ten children that were orphaned during the war that live on the fourth floor. Before we found out about them, they were living in a ward at St Mungo’s. Two women we went to Hogwarts with live here and care for them. Once everything is complete, we will have a daycare center here for Muggleborn and Muggle-raised children that can’t attend Muggle daycare because they are prone to displaying magic. 

 

“We are also going to have school classes here. We are still working out all the details, but we want to have a mix of all blood status’ attending. We want to teach classes that include Muggle and Wizard history and traditions so there isn’t such a gap between children who are raised in different worlds when they get to Hogwarts. If this works out, the Ministry will open more schools like this around the country.”

 

“And you came up with this whole idea?” Lucius looked impressed.

 

“It actually started with a night of drinking too much here in the Library. Harry and I were teasing Draco about not knowing a few Muggle bands, and he shot back with a few wizarding facts we didn’t know. By the end of the evening we had the basic idea written up.”

 

“My son is so different that the boy I left behind a year ago.”

 

“He really has grown to be an extraordinary man Lucius.”

 

Sitting in silence for a while, Hermione finally stood up. “Would you like a tour?”

 

“Lead the way.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Hermione could hear the children that lived in the house playing in the garden outside so she led Lucius up to the fourth floor and into the girls room. 

 

“I had to expand this floor a little bit; it only had two bedrooms and a ladder to the attic before. I added the bathrooms, stairs to the attic, and converted the bedrooms into sleeping rooms.”

 

There was a room for boys and one for girls. Hermione didn’t want it to feel like an orphanage so she had built little cubbies into the walls of each room so each child had their own space. The cubbies weren’t big, just large enough for a single bed and a dresser. The single beds were raised like the top of a bunk bed with a small play area below. Each cubby had a curtain the child could close when they didn’t want to be disturbed. 

 

“I wanted to make sure the space was something special for each child. I don’t want any of them to grow up without love.” Hermione had worked hard on this space. 

 

“I think you did well. I notice this one has a crib. How old are the children?” 

 

“Most are between three and seven. The youngest is Ella, she is a little over a year. She was born the First of May last year. Katrina, one of the caretakers here, was the healer that delivered her.” Hermione led him down to the third floor as she told the story of Ella’s birth. “The mother came in, gave birth, and once the delivery was over and they healed her, she stunned and did some kind of obliviation on everyone in the room and they never saw her again. Katrina can remember everything that happened, but the mother is a blurr."

 

“The poor girl.” She could see the sadness in Lucius face. 

 

“She is a sweet thing. This floor is our daycare floor. Each room will be for a different age group.” She showed him each of the four plain rooms. “We haven’t done anything to them yet. That is something you and I will be working on the next few weeks actually.”

 

Heading to the second floor she didn’t show him the library again, just the four small, empty classrooms.

 

Heading to the first floor, Hermione showed him how they had converted the two bedrooms into multi-stall bathrooms, but the Drawing room was bare.

 

“What are your plans for this room?” Lucius looked around.

 

“This is another room you will be helping me with. We are going to make this either a conference room or a large classroom. We are still debating.” Hermione wanted the classroom, but Harry wanted a conference room. 

 

“Why not have both? You can shrink the conference table or desks when you aren’t using them. Make it into a multi-purpose room.”

 

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Hermione gazed around the room and did a few quick calculations. “I think that might work Lucius.”

 

"What happened to the tapestry?"

 

"It's still on the back wall. All the bare rooms are just charmed to look that way."

 

The Dining room on the ground floor used to seat more than twenty four people, but now it held offices for the staff that would run the school, and a small reception area. The Grand Entrance Hall was restored to its former glory, and the troll leg umbrella stand had been gifted to Hagrid as soon as they moved in. The only thing they couldn’t remove was that damn portrait on the wall. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Lucius noticed her glaring at the portrait. “Is there a reason you look like you are trying to burn a hole in the curtains there?”

 

“It is a portrait of Walburga Black. Every time you open the curtains or make too much noise she screams at you until the curtains are closed again.”

 

“Why haven’t you removed it yet?” For a smart woman she was obviously lacking brain capacity when it came to portrait removal.

 

“Permanent sticking charm. It won’t come off. Not even Sirius could do it.”

 

“That’s not true. He was the Black heir and with a drop of blood and an incantation it would have come right off. I am surprised he didn’t know that.”

 

“So now that he is dead, no one can remove it?” He could read the irritation on her face, clear as day.

 

“Draco is the Black heir now. When Sirius died it passed to him because he is the oldest male in the Black line. He should know the incantation, you just have to ask him to do it.”  

 

Grunting, Lucius took a step back as Hermione threw herself into his arms. “That is amazing news! I am so happy I could kiss you.”

 

“Well, I won’t complain if you want to.” It had been so long, he wanted to feel a woman’s lips on his again.

 

“You, Mr. Malfoy, are an incorrigible flirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to update weekly on Saturdays, but I suck at waiting. 
> 
> If you're in the USA, I hope you get out of the holiday with all the same amount of extremities and eyebrows you go into it with. 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments, they are the best motivation ever!


	5. Moonstone

Hermione continued to go over some of the specifics of the Phoenix School with Lucius as they sat in the offices on the first floor. He was currently looking at their financial statements after asking if she would mind. Confident that their accountant was doing a good job, she left him to it as she followed up on her correspondence.

 

One of the largest issues they were having with the daycare center was locating Muggleborn children to attend once they were ready to open. She had access to the Book of Magical Births at Hogwarts thanks to an agreement between Minister Shakebolt and Headmistress McGonagall, but until the child was ready to attend Hogwarts it didn’t include any location details beyond the country and county they were in. If the Muggle police were called for a large display of accidental magic, the Obliviators would give Hermione and Harry the child’s information, but that was not often. Convinced there was a way to update the book to give locations, no matter the age, she had sent letters to every magical school in the world asking for help but so far every school confirmed that all their books worked the same way.

 

“Damn it!” Growling in frustration, Hermione threw the latest letter from the school in Canada down.

 

"What's wrong?" Lucius looked up from the books at her outburst.

 

Explaining the situation to him, her frustration only grew. "What is the point of all this work if we can't locate anyone to attend?"

 

"You'll still have the orphanage Hermione. If that's the only thing you can do here, isn't that enough?"

 

Anger left her body, but the disappointment didn't. "You're right, but I still want to help more children."

 

"Voldemort created a spell, very dark magic, that could locate Muggleborn children if we were within a few blocks of them." Hermione's mouth hung open in horror. Surely Lucius wasn't suggesting they use it now? "I can tell what you're thinking. I'm not saying to use it, I'm just saying it is possible to create something and without dark magic."

 

“I am still waiting to hear from two more schools, so if they don’t have an answer, we’ll have to talk to the people in Experimental Charms to see what we can do.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


At mid-day they stopped working and went down to the kitchen for lunch. Kreacher was just finishing up cooking for the children and already had plates of food for Hermione and Lucius on the table. 

 

“Thank you Kreacher.”

 

The old elf didn’t answer her until he had sent the food through the wall and into the room where the children ate. After they had moved in, he had explained to Harry and Hermione that elf magic allowed him to transfer any object to any place on the property through the walls of the house. 

 

“You’re welcome Miss. You be needing anything?”

 

“No, thank you.”

 

He left through a small door next to the fireplace that led to the cellar. When they had to expand the pantry in the house, they move the boiler to the cellar and created small rooms for Kreacher and the other house-elves that lived there to help with the running on the house. 

 

“You surprise me Hermione, I didn’t think you would allow house-elves to work for you.”

 

“I would never allow an enslaved creature to work for me. Every elf here is a free elf, and given days off and pay. Except for Kreacher, he is the Black family elf and belongs to Harry now. Harry has tried to free him multiple times, but he won’t accept it, or any money. We did give him better living arrangements, and he is the head elf, which he likes.”

 

“But you know they like to serve wizards?”

 

Sighing in exasperation, Hermione glared at him, “I know how you think about elves, and how you treated Dobby. That will not be tolerated in this building, or anywhere in my presence Lucius. They are able to think, feel, and act for themselves and will be treated as such. Do we understand each other?”

 

Lucius didn’t say anything for a while, just looked at her. Matching his silence, she met his eye. Backing down was something she was not going to do. “I hear what you are saying. I don’t think the same way as you, but I will endeavour to see it from your point of view. I promise I will treat them with respect.”

 

“I expected more of an argument from you Lucius. Are you just agreeing with me because I am your mentor and you don’t want to get in trouble?”

 

“No. I am honestly tired of conflict. After the last few years, I just want to live with as little angst in my life as possible.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Hermione took a bite of her lunch. Wanting to avoid conflict and angst was something she understood. That was one of the reasons she and Harry didn’t go into the Auror program- they needed to take a break from fighting. Both physically and mentally. It was also a driving factor in why she wasn’t mourning the loss of her friendship with Ron and Ginny; Life had less stress without them. And Merlin knew after the last eight years, she could use a break from stress. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Placing their dishes in the sink after lunch, Lucius noticed they hadn’t seen the kids all day. “Why haven’t I seen the kids? Do they normally stay outside all day?”

 

“They are outside playing a lot. Professor Flitwick and I were able to place some extension charms on the garden so it is quite large and has a controlled climent. One section of the garden is warded and designed just for them. Making sure the kids had a place of their own once the school and daycare open were especially important to Harry, so we built a small building, with multiple extension charms, just for them.

 

“It has an eating area, a place for them to do activities, store communal toys, basically anything a child needs. They are typically out there from breakfast until dinner unless they are on an outing.”

 

“It sounds like the children are quite lucky to be here instead of at the ward in St Mungos.” While Lucius was impressed by the work that had been done here, he couldn’t help the shame he felt in knowing he belonged to the group that was responsible for these children needing this assistance. “What can I do to help their situation more?”

 

Smiling, Hermione answered, “Just getting the place completed is enough for now. Once you are more comfortable in the Muggle world, you can help by going on trips with us so the kids can get out of the city.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

After a long day of paperwork, Lucius and Hermione left Grimmauld Place and stopped by the Post Office. Joe handed him the package, but since Lucius had no idea what it was supposed to look like, he handed it to Hermione to make sure everything was in order. 

 

“Perfect. Thanks Joe!” Hermione gave him a smile and a wave as they walked out. 

 

Not speaking to each other, they got on the bus before switching to the Underground. Lucius was still feeling down about the children in the orphanage. He couldn’t help but wonder how many of the children were there because of people he had recruited to the Dark Lord’s side. As nice as the Phoenix School was, no child should have to grow up without their parents. 

 

Walking out of the station, Lucius noticed a wizarding store right in the middle of Muggle London. Right there on the window, as clear as day, they were advertising a Happy Meal.  _ I can’t believe they sell a meal that can make you happy. It must have Essence of Euphoria in it.  _

 

“Hermione, can we stop here?”

 

Looking around, Hermione glanced at the sign then back at him. “You want to get McDonald’s?”

 

“I do. I think I could use it today.”

 

“Ooo-kay.” He could see she was confused and hesitant, but that was probably because he hadn’t shared his dark thoughts with her yet. He wasn’t sure he ever could. He hadn’t been responsible for any of these children’s loss, but only because Voldemort decided he was no longer worthy of a wand. Glancing at Hermione, he realized that his actions during the first war could easily have left her without parents.

 

Once they walked in, Lucius was overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of the establishment. It was full of people talking loudly, and booths with chairs that were attached to them. Glancing at the menu, Lucius found the potion he would need and let Hermione know. There was no way he was comfortable enough to order the first time.

 

After receiving their purchase he watched her put a stasis charm on the bag before handing him a cold drink that appeared to be in a paper cup and they continued walking home. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Arriving at home, Draco and Harry were already eating dinner in the dining room so Hermione and Lucius went to join them.

 

“Hello Dad, Hermione. How was your day?” Draco smiled as he asked them.

 

“It was good.” Hermione set the bag of food on the table. “We were able to get Lucius’ Muggle IDs, and -”

 

“Hermione, you stopped at McDonald’s?” Harry interrupted her.

 

“We did Harry. It was Lucius’ idea actually.”

 

Lucius tuned out the rest of their conversation as he reached for the bag and looked inside. There was a container of chips that he heard Hermione order and a red box with a yellow ‘M’ for a handle and the words ‘Happy Meal’ printed in yellow on the side. Handing Hermione her chips, he pulled out his Happy Meal.

 

Opening the box he peered inside to see a small container of chips, a roundish thing wrapped in paper that had ‘Cheeseburger’ printed on it, and a plastic bag on the bottom with multiple languages printed on it. 

 

Pulling out the cheeseburger he unwrapped it and grimaced. It didn’t look like something that was going to make him happy, but he would try it anyway. Picking it up he took a bite, started chewing, and then started gagging.

 

“What in Merlin’s name in this shit?”

 

The room went silent until the other three broke out laughing. Hermione took pity on him and handed him a napkin,  _ a paper napkin because Muggles love using paper, _ so he could spit out the offensive thing.

 

“That is a McDonald’s cheeseburger Lucius.” Hermione’s shoulders were still shaking with laughter. “You said you could really use McDonald’s today so I assumed you had been there.”

 

“Wait dad, what do you mean you ‘could really use it’?” Draco looked confused.

 

“Being at the school and knowing how many children are parentless was depressing. Then I saw the sign for ‘Happy Meals’ and I knew I needed one to cheer me up. I just didn’t realize how bad they would taste.”

 

Lucius wasn’t sure what he said that was so amusing, but the three teenagers started laughing even harder this time. Draco was pounding his fists on his legs and had tears running down his face. Hermione was trying to hide behind her hair, but he could see her whole body convulsing with mirth. 

 

Harry recovered first. “Lucius, they aren’t called Happy Meals because they actually make you happy. They are designed for kids to make them happy because there is a toy inside.”

 

“Dad,”  _ Hiccup  _ “Dad”  _ Hiccup  _ “What toy did you get. Look in the box!”

 

Reaching back into the box, Lucius grabbed the plastic bag but couldn’t tell what was inside. Ripping it open, he pulled out a small, white plastic horse looking thing. It had a unicorn horn, the hair was rainbow colored, it had a planet printed on its hindquarters, and was giving off a slight candy floss smell. The paper in the bag said “My Little Pony- Moonstone.” It also came with a small purple brush, in the shape of a shooting star.

 

Draco seemed to lose all sense of decorum he had been raised with and fell out of his chair to roll around laughing on the floor. Harry seemed to be getting himself under control until Hermione choked out between deep laughs, "I had that exact toy when I was a girl. I used to play with her in the tub!"

 

"You gonna take a bath with Lucius and play with his unicorn Mi?" Harry dissolved into very unmanly giggles.

 

Standing up, Lucius threw the pony on the table. "Fuck you and your unicorn!"

 

Leaving the room in a huff he distinctly heard his son say "that's what she said" before he was drowned out by the sound of laughter. Lucius slammed the door to the upstairs closed behind him and cast a powerful silencing charm so he wouldn't have to hear the noise from downstairs.

 

"Damn Muggles and their fucking false advertising!"

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to TheImperfectionista who suggested the My Little Pony. You are my hero!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	6. Exposure

Lucius hated all of his housemates, including his son. Every morning when one of them would say "Morning Moonstone!" he wanted to hex them to the planet printed on that blasted toys backside.  _ Stupid Ministry and their no dark magic rules. _

 

Besides the degenerates he lived with, the week had gone fairly well. Harry and Draco had taken him to the bank to set up his account and he was waiting for his debit card to come in so he could start paying for things on his own. He didn’t like the looks he received when Hermione constantly paid for everything. The boys had tried to convince him that £200,000 was plenty of money to have in his account, but he wasn’t convinced. There were a lot less zeros than he was used to seeing. 

 

On Tuesday evening the four of them headed over to Grimmauld Place and Draco had removed the portrait of Walburga Black. She was not happy to come down and Kreacher threw a fit when Harry suggested they burn it. They made so much noise they were distressing the children living above. Finally Lucius silenced the portrait and the elf until a decision could be made. Eventually the horrible woman’s painting was shrunk down and now hung in the cellar next to Kreacher’s bed. 

 

Harry was especially happy the portrait was removed and celebrated long into the night with his son. Unfortunately they forgot silencing charms so Lucius was now privy to more information about his son’s sex life than he ever wanted to know. Evidently Draco had a dad and a ‘Daddy.’ Thank Salazar for Hermione pounding on their door and reminding them that no one wanted to hear them.

 

He spent the rest of the week at the school with Hermione helping with curriculum she was looking for, strategizing the travel logistics for Muggle parents, and going over the books. He wasn’t sure what was wrong, but something felt off about the numbers. Every cent was accounted for, but they were spending a lot of money for an organization that wasn’t fully functioning yet. Especially when Hermione and Harry were being paid by the Ministry, and the building was paid for. 

 

Lucius was happy Hermione was able to take some of her work with her because on Friday they had to leave around midday to meet Draco at Harrods. The stylist had told him when he changed his hair that it was going to be a lot of upkeep to make sure the color stayed looking good and so his platinum roots didn’t show. They had decided to use a demi-permanent color so he could have the roots done weekly and his entire hair touched up bi-weekly without damaging his hair. Draco came to the salon for his weekly haircut so it was something they could do together.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Well you two have fun getting your hair done. I need to do some shopping so I will be down on level one. Come find me when you are done.” Hermione thought she probably should get her hair done, but she was not in the mood to spend hours in the salon chair today. 

 

“Shopping for anything fun?” Draco was giving her a lascivious smile. 

 

“Earplugs incase you and Harry forget silencing charms again. I’m picking some up for Lucius as well.”

 

Draco’s cheeks turned pink and Hermione gave him a wicked grin before turning to leave. Even though they had been friends for a year, sometimes she was still surprised by how much she liked Draco. He was still a spoiled brat every once in a while, but he was smart, quick witted, loyal, and easy to talk to. While the two of them did bump heads occasionally, they would get all their issues out in the open (sometimes quite loudly), and once they were done, they were done. There was no lingering anger towards each other.

 

Making her way to the first floor she looked around and picked out a few dresses to try on. Draco’s birthday was coming up and she would need to wear an outfit that was fancier than anything she currently had in her closet. After trying a few on, she found the perfect dress. She tried not to choke on the number on the price tag. It wasn’t that the dress was out of her price range, she had plenty of money since Draco didn’t charge her rent, but to spend so much on one article of clothing seemed frivolous.  _ Not to mention I will need shoes, and new lingerie to wear with it. _

 

Sighing, she almost left the dress in the dressing room. Then she heard her mother’s voice in her head.  _ ‘You haven’t worn a fancy dress like this since the Yule Ball NeNe. It is okay to spend money on yourself once in a while.’  _ Tears welled up in her eyes. She missed her parents everyday, and she hadn’t heard her mum speak to her like that in years. Nor had she thought of her childhood nickname. Hermione couldn’t pronounce her name as a kid and introduced herself as NeNe until she was five. Picking the dress back up, she exited the dressing room, confident in her selection. 

 

She knew she should buy shoes while she was buying the dress, but she didn’t feel like going back to the fifth floor, plus she would be here with the Malfoy men next week so she made her way over to the lingerie section to finish her shopping for the day. The dress had one long sleeve, and the other arm and shoulder were bare so she would need a strapless, or one shoulder, bra. Plus it had been a long time since she had purchased any everyday bras and knickers so she hit the racks.  _ In for a penny, in for a Pound. Might as well buy everything I need at once.  _

 

Hermione was just finishing her shopping when she heard a choking sound behind her. Turning to look, she saw Draco and Lucius. Draco was smiling, but Lucius’ cheeks were tinted pink, evidence that he was the one that had been choking. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“I wasn’t expecting to find you surrounded by unmentionables.” Lucius’ cheeks were continuing to darken. 

 

“They are called knickers Lucius, not ‘unmentionables.’ This isn’t the 1950s. Plus, I am sure once you get comfortable doing laundry some of them will find their way into your clothes, Harry and Draco are always returning pairs to me.”

 

“Well,” Draco smiled at her. “Maybe if you wore full size knickers, they wouldn’t get left behind in the dryer.”

 

Holding up the black lace thong she had just decided to buy, “These  _ are  _ full size Draco.”

 

Hearing Lucius groan and move slightly away from them, she realized he probably didn’t want to be there for the fake argument she was having with Draco. 

 

“Well, I am all done shopping, let me go pay for my purchases and we can leave.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Once again Lucius was in hell. Walking in and seeing so many beautiful women surrounded by silk, lace, and a multitude of other fabrics he wanted to rip off their bodies was hard enough. But seeing Hermione with her arms full of lingerie that he knew would be touching her naked body made him half hard in seconds. He was doing okay until she held up a tiny scrap of lace inches from his face. 

 

He couldn’t help imagining her tight arse in them and how it would feel to pull them slowly down her shapely legs. He groaned internally at the thought of her body on top of his wearing nothing but those knickers and a matching bra. Seeing Hermione glance up at him before stating she was ready to pay, he realized he probably didn’t groan internally. 

 

Years of etiquette training left him feeling uncomfortable as he watched the clerk start to ring up Hermione’s purchases. It had been ingrained into him that he should pay for all purchases for any female he was with; family or a close friend.  _ I really need that card to come in so I can do things like this. _

 

“Draco, you will be paying for her things right?” Lucius looked at his son.

 

“I tried doing that when we first became friends. She wouldn’t let me. She said she’s an independent woman who can pay for her own things. The most she’ll let me do is not charge her rent.”

 

“I don’t care if she gets mad, I will deal with her. Hand the clerk your card before Hermione can pull her money out.”

 

“Fine, but just so you know, Harry fought Voldemort multiple times without hesitation and her temper scares him.”

 

As the clerk was ringing up the last item Lucius turned to Hermione, “What do you think of this?” He was hoping if he distracted her she wouldn’t make a scene in the store and pointed out the closest thing to them.

 

“Well, I do like white lace and cherry blossoms, but I am not sure if that lingerie set is quite your style Lucius. Are you planning on buying it for someone?”

 

“I just thought it might look nice on you.”

 

“So dad, picking out Hermione’s knickers I see. Everything is paid for.” Lucius could see Hermione start to swell with anger.  Draco must have noticed as well because he cut her off before she could say anything. “No Hermione, don’t make a scene here. It was my dad’s idea and you can yell at him when we get home, not in the middle of the store.”

 

The fiery look she gave him was enough to make most men duck for cover but all it did was turn Lucius on even more. He had always been drawn to women who were powerful and passionate and Hermione was overflowing with both characteristics. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Lucius Malfoy, I can pay for my own things! I don’t need you, or your son, paying for my clothes. I have money and I can buy what I want.”

 

Lucius and Hermione were in their sitting room and he watched as Hermione and her hair swelled with indignation. Personally he couldn’t see what the big deal was. The Malfoy family had more money than anyone in Europe so spending a couple thousand Pounds on a dress and lingerie didn’t seem like something anyone should be angry about. 

 

“I know you can pay for anything you want Hermione, but I was raised to treat women a certain way. That includes opening doors, paying for things, protecting them-”

 

“I don’t need you to protect me. I can protect myself!”

 

“I know you can. I don’t do these things because I think you are defenseless or  _ need _ me to, I do them because I  _ want  _ too. Because you deserve to be treated with respect. And that is how I was raised to show women that I respect them.”

 

“Well, I feel disrespected when you treat me like a helpless woman!”

 

“Sweet Merlin woman, I thought chivalry was something Gryffindor’s were ingrained with. Why can’t you just let me be chivalrous?”

 

“Because I don’t need a  _ MAN _ to do anything for me!”

 

Lucius was about to either pull his hair out, or pull her to him and kiss her. He was still more than half hard, and this arguing wasn’t helping one bit. “You are the most infuriating witch! Can’t you just say ‘thank you’ like a normal human?”

 

Watching as she took a deep breath, exhaling through her nose, “Thank you Lucius. But next time ask me first. Please.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now, since I paid for everything, are you going to give me a fashion show?”

 

“You’ll have to wait to see me in the dress on Draco’s birthday like everyone else.” She winked as she turned away.

 

He walked her denim clad arse as she walked into her room.  _ Of course she thought I meant the dress. I wanted to see what was going to be under the dress.  _

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Hermione left Lucius and made her way into her bedroom, warding her door and silencing the room before collapsing on her bed with a deep sigh. She knew she had overreacted a bit over Lucius deciding to pay for her shopping. The Malfoy men just drove her crazy sometimes by never letting her pay for anything. It was hard to feel like she was independent when, between them and Harry, she could go months without spending a penny.  _ At least I’ll have a nice down payment when I buy my own place. _

 

Lucius was driving her mental for another reason. He was hot as hell and it was taking all her willpower not to rip his clothes off and ride certain parts of his body until she passed out. Seeing him naked on Monday had given her overactive imagination something to work with. From that day on she was waking up every morning with ruined knickers and a deep throbbing between her thighs.

 

Their argument had her blood pumping from annoyance with him, and sexual frustration. She had been with Charlie anytime they could get together since the summer they had moved into Grimmauld place, including the few weeks she spent with him in Romania before her Sixth year. Sex with him had been amazing, but he never got her libido going like one flirty conversation with Lucius. 

 

Standing up, she began stripping her clothes off. There was no way she was going to be able to think straight the rest of the night with the pulsing in her core. Laying down, she looked out the glass wall as she pictured Lucius’ naked body laying next to her. 

 

Closing her eyes, she imagined it was his hands touching her instead of her own. Starting at her collarbone, she slowly ran her hands down to her breasts, cupping each one. Squeezing lightly, she began to rub her nipples. Moaning in pleasure, she pinched them harder until they were stiff peaks. Licking her finger, she moved it back to her nipple and in her mind it was Lucius’ tongue flicking her tit. 

 

Her pussy clenched and her hips lifted off the bed as the stimulation seemed to travel from her nipple right to her clit. Spreading her thighs, she slid her right hand down her stomach until she reached the sparse curls covering her center. A deep hum left her as she grabbed her mound and gave it a hard squeeze. Her outer lips were already covered in her excitement. Moving her left hand down, she spread her cunt open and used her finger to tap on her clit. 

 

She couldn’t control the rocking of her hips or her hungry pussy begging to be filled. Releasing herself, she turned to her nightstand and pulled out her dildo. She didn’t need the vibrator tonight, just something for her walls to grip and to fill the void between her thighs. Rubbing the head up and down her slit, she covered it with her juices before working it into herself.  _ Fuck, I wish this was Lucius and not a piece of rubber.  _

 

Picking up her wand, she waved it and her toy started to move in and out of her, obeying her unspoken desires. Moving her right hand back to her clit she moved her left hand up to tug on her nipples again. Her imagination ran away from her. She was no longer in bed by herself; the dildo had become Lucius’ cock. Her hand on her breast was his mouth, the fingers swirling on her clit was his pelvic bone grinding into her. Pulling her legs up so they were fully bent, she used them to lift her hips in rhythm with her lover. 

 

Not holding back, she begged him to go deeper and harder. Responding her to every command, he changed angles until the head of his cock was rubbing against that perfect place deep inside. She could feel her orgasm building as he increased the pressure on her clit. 

 

“Lucius, I’m so close. Harder.”

 

The increase in his pressure against her G-spot was almost too much to bear. He was reaching parts of her she didn’t know existed before. Screaming his name as her orgasm washed over her, she felt him being forced out of her by the strength of her release. Dropping her legs to the bed, she laid still as she tried to catch her breath. 

 

Opening her eyes, she was momentarily surprised to find herself alone in her room. Her fantasy had been so realistic she could have sworn Lucius was in bed with her. Sitting up, she realized that she and her bedding were a mess from her activities.

 

_ Well, time for a shower. And hopefully no one notices me washing my bedding in the middle of the day. I don’t feel like telling them I cum thinking about Lucius. I wonder how Draco would feel if I made a move on his dad. _

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Lucius stood in the sitting room after Hermione left staring after her. He really wanted to go wank while thinking about her in that black scrap of lace, but decided to wait until later. He always slept better if he came right before bed. 

 

Walking out onto the balcony he looked out over the park and smiled. He had been out of Azkaban a week and was grateful for the freedom to stand in the open air anytime he wanted to. He still wished he would be home at the Manor, but having two balconies and a roof garden weren’t too bad. And he was sure he could convince Hermione or Harry to go with him to the park to walk around anytime he wanted. 

 

Walking towards the end of the balcony a movement in the corner of his eye caused him to turn to the side and he stopped dead in his tracks. Laying on her bed, naked with an object moving in and out of the most beautiful cunt he had ever seen was Hermione. She had one hand playing with her clit and the other was pinching her nipple. Her hips we moving as if she was fucking an invisible person. 

 

_ What I wouldn’t give to be buried in that pussy right now. _ Lucius knew he should look away. Everything in his upper head was screaming at him that he was invading her privacy. His lower head however had awoken and was telling him to break the glass and crawl between her thighs.

 

Using every ounce of strength he possessed, he forced himself to retreat to his room. As soon as he entered, he threw up every privacy and silencing charm he knew. Removing his clothes in record him, he entered his bathroom and turned on the shower. Stroking himself as it heated up, he couldn’t get the image of her spread open out of his head. 

 

Stepping under the spray, he poured soap into his hand and rubbed the slickness onto his cock. He pictured his cock taking the place of the object he had seen her using earlier. Five short pumps later, his cum painted the walls of his shower.  Leaning his head against the tile he thought of the beauty in the other room. 

 

At first he thought she turned him on because she was the first woman he had seen in so long. Now that he had been out and about in London he realized he had seen thousands of women and none of them could hold a candle to Hermione.  _ I need that woman in my bed, and for that I need the help of Draco and Harry. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Drop anyone??
> 
> As always, thank you for all your support!


	7. Cats

Saturday morning Lucius decided he was going to speak to Draco and Harry about Hermione. He knew he didn’t need his son’s approval to pursue a woman, but the fact was they  _ were _ the same age and he didn’t want to ruin their relationship over a woman; no matter how beautiful she was. The father and son had a good relationship now and he wanted to keep it that way. The years after his first arrest had driven a wedge between them and Lucius did not want that to ever happen again, even if it meant sacrificing his happiness.

 

Since Hermione didn’t have any family for him to talk to, he was going to ask Harry for permission to date her. He was well aware this would make her angry, but Lucius wanted to follow the rules he was raised with. Plus, if Harry didn’t approve it could make things more difficult for him.

 

“Draco, Harry would you two like to spend some time with me today? I thought it might be nice to give Hermione a break.” Lucius had joined the couple in the kitchen, interrupting a passionate snogging session.

 

Sharing a silent exchange, Draco smiled at him. “Sounds fun. We were about to play a game. Would you rather go out instead?”

 

“Or,” Harry asked “did you have something else in mind for the day?”

 

“I don’t have anything in mind. I am still not sure what there is to do in Muggle London. What do men my age do?” He looked at Harry for guidance. He was raised in the Muggle world, surely his family didn’t stay inside everyday.

 

“Oh, er. I think most of them watch football at the pub if a game is on. Or go to the cinema. I know my aunt liked to drag my uncle to the theater.”

 

“I have never heard of football. The theater sounds intriguing. We don’t have many plays in our world.”

 

“They typically have matinees on Saturday’s and it isn’t too far from here. Slacks and a button up shirt will be fine to wear. Draco and I will go change and we can leave. Once we are there we can see what looks interesting and check if they have any tickets.”

 

Heading back upstairs, Lucius stopped momentarily to look at Hermione curled up on the couch with her book. She really was a beautiful woman. Shame filled him as he thought about the way he used to think. How could he ever have believed that someone like her was unnatural and didn’t belong in their world? That they should be exterminated? Logically he knew he was indoctrinated from birth to think that way by his father, the same thing he had done to Draco, but that didn’t lessen the guilt he felt.

 

“Hermione.” She looked up as he called her name.

 

“Hi Lucius. I didn’t hear you come in.” Smiling as she looked at him.

 

“I know how you are with your books. I wanted to let you know I will be spending the day with Harry and Draco so you won’t have to be with me. You can have the day to yourself.”

 

Standing up and walking over to him, Hermione set her hand on his arm. “You act like spending time with you is a chore. I enjoy being with you. Go have fun with the boys. Don’t let them talk you into trying tequila. No matter what they say, it is not a ‘feel good drink’.”

 

Lifting her hand and kissing it lightly he smiled at her. “No tequila then. Enjoy your day.”

 

Turning he went down the stairs, smiling at the flush of pink on her cheeks after he kissed her hand. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


"What in the hell was that Harry?" Lucius, Harry, and Draco exited the New London Theater and Draco was giving Harry an incredulous look as he asked him. 

 

"I have no idea Draco." Harry was scratching his head as he looked around. 

 

Lucius realized the other patrons seemed to have enjoyed the show. They were all smiling and laughing at least.

 

“Harry, please tell me that Muggle have better plays than a bunch of grown people dressed as cats singing.” Lucius had  _ hated _ the musical  _ ‘Cats’ _ . “I can honestly say that was one of the strangest things I have experienced. I didn’t have a clue what was happening the entire time.” 

 

“That was my first time at the theater, but I know Hermione used to go with her parents. There is no way she would go if they were all like that.” Harry was shaking his head, almost like a dog.  _ Maybe he is trying to shake the horrible play out of his ears. _

 

“Dad, that is the last time we are letting you pick out what we are doing. That was complete rubbish.”

 

“Draco, if I had known the play would be singing cats I wouldn’t have picked it. I assumed it was a deep story about someone like Mr. Filch whose cat is his only friend.”

 

“Because that sounds  _ so  _ much better.” Draco rolled his eyes.

 

“Lucius, if you want to see something like that, I know a nice lady you can meet.” Harry gave a quiet laugh. “Her name is Mrs. Figg and she lives near where I grew up. Her cats are her best friends.”

 

“Thank you for he offer Harry, I don’t think I will be indulging in any feline fancies anytime soon.”

 

“So dad, you aren’t out looking for some pussy then?” Draco bounced his eyebrows at him. 

 

“Draco, don't be so crass. You were raised better than that. And no, I am not out looking. In fact, I already found a nice woman I am interested in.”

 

“Wait, what? Who?”

 

They had been walking looking for a place to eat and instead of answering his son, Lucius noticed they were approaching a pub called Marquess of Anglesey. “Let’s eat here and I will tell you.”

 

Entering the pub, Lucius wasn’t sure he wanted to stay. It was nice, clean, and the other people looked presentable, but even after a week out of Azkaban, he was already tired of eating food at places that were so far below the standard he was accustomed to before. 

 

Finding an empty table in the back, Draco ignored his father’s request to see a menu and asked for Fish and Chips with mushy peas, and a pint of bitters for each of them. “Don’t pout dad. You will love it, and I know you wouldn't have ordered it yourself.”

 

Turning away from his son, Lucius looked at Harry. “Not to be insensitive, but are there Muggle eating establishments that are a higher quality than what we have been frequenting? If I am to be taking a woman on a date, I would like it to be to a nicer place than this.” He heard Draco mutter ‘snob’ under his breath but chose to ignore him. 

 

“There are much nicer places than this. Draco and I normally don’t eat at them unless it is a special night out.”

 

“Dad, are you ever going to tell us who you are interested in?” Draco cut into his conversation with Harry. “You are only ever at home or at the school.” 

 

Draco was quiet for a couple of seconds. “Is it Katrina? The healer that lives upstairs in the orphanage? I don’t blame you dad. For a woman she is quite the looker. Smart too. I think you have made an excellent choice. I approve.”

 

Harry was shaking his head at his boyfriend, "Draco, you're missing the obvious. Katrina is smart, kind, and gorgeous, and if I didn't love you so much I would have asked her out. But your dad clearly likes someone else. You haven't noticed?"

 

Draco's head snapped towards Harry, "What do you mean you would have asked her out? Do you want to be with her?"

 

"I thought you were gay Harry?" Lucius asked over his son's insecurity.

 

“I am bi-sexual. I like both men and women equally. And no Draco, I don’t want to be with her because I love you, you idiot. But she is the type of woman I am attracted to. Just because I am with you doesn’t mean I am blind and don’t notice other people exist anymore.”

 

Draco’s lower lip jutted out as he looked at his boyfriend, “But you notice me more right?”

 

“Draco, you are a grown man.” Lucius was embarrassed by his son's behavior. “Insecurity is unbecoming. If Harry didn’t want to be with you, he would leave. You’re a Malfoy, anyone would be lucky to have you. Act like it.”

 

“Yeah Malfoy,” Harry smiled at Draco. “Act like it, or your father will hear about it.”

 

“Shut up Harry.” Draco turned back to his dad. “So, who is it?”

 

“Hermione.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Lucius sat in silence as he waited for Draco to process what he said. His son opened his mouth to speak a few times, but Lucius was unable to read the expression on his face so he wasn’t sure what he was going to say. 

 

“Dad-”

 

Before Draco could say anything, they were interrupted as their food and drinks arrived. He went to speak again before Harry cut him off with a reminder that Fish and Chips were better when they were hot and this was Lucius’ first time having them. Lucius appreciated Harry’s attempt to thwart his son but knew it wouldn't last long. 

 

Picking up his fork he tried his first bite of the fried fish and was pleasantly surprised how tasty it was. He still preferred a perfectly prepared salmon, but this was good in its own way. He was able to get about five bites of his lunch in before Draco couldn’t hold his tongue any longer. 

 

“So, Hermione?”

 

“Hermione.”

 

“Why?” Draco was studying his face.

 

“What do you mean ‘why’?”

 

“Why do you like her? Why do you want to be with her?”

 

“You already know her Draco, you already know how great she is. What do you want me to tell you?” Lucius did not want to play games today. He just wanted Draco to tell him to go for it then drop the subject.

 

“I do know her, and I care for her. Not to mention that she is my boyfriend’s sister. I want to know why  _ you _ like her. Why you think you are good enough to be with her.”

 

Putting his hand on his boyfriends arm, Harry softly spoke. “Draco.”

 

Throwing the hand off, “No Harry. I know my father, and I know Hermione. I have seen him do things that would destroy her if he ever did them again.” Draco looked into Lucius’s eyes, “How do I know you won’t do that again dad? How do I know you won’t cheat on her like you did mother? Follow another mad man? Decide to have another child with her and teach them to hate others for NO REASON? How do I know you won’t become the complete FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT you were before? HOW WILL I KNOW? HOW CAN I TRUST YOU WITH SOMEONE AS GOOD AS HER?!”

 

Pushing his plate aside, Draco stood up and disappeared with a loud crack. Looking up, Lucius saw no one in the pub noticed the argument they had.

 

Harry scratched the back of his head, “I threw up a notice-me-not and _ muffliato _ charms as soon as he threw my hand off him. I thought it might get loud.”

 

“Thank you Harry.”

 

“Lucius, if I may say something.”

 

“I think I better go find my son.” Standing up.

 

“I think you better stay and talk to me actually.”

 

Taken aback by the authority in Harry’s voice, Lucius sat back down.

 

“Draco loves you,  _ and _ he is still dealing with everything that happened. When we first became friends with Draco, Ron and Ginny Weasley asked me and Hermione similar questions: How could we ever trust him? What if he was a complete git again? I will tell you what I told them. I have no way of knowing what will happen. I just have to  _ trust him _ . Have faith that he wants to be a better person.

 

“You will have to continue to prove to Draco every day that you aren’t the same person you were before. That he  _ can _ trust you to be a better person. That you  _ are  _ a better person.”

 

Lucius started at the young man in front of him. A young man he had once battled, and had no problems trying to hurt. How could he be forgiven so easily?

 

“Do you believe I am a better person Harry?”

 

“I do. And so does Draco.” Lucius scoffed at this. “I know he does. He is just scared. Having Narcissa leave was really hard on him, and Hermione helped fill the void she left behind. She is very special to him. He is trying to protect her. And he doesn't want to lose her if it doesn't work out between the two of you. Even though Hermione wouldn't let that happen."

 

“And how do you feel about my feelings for Hermione?"

 

"I watched you during the final battle, you could have picked up any wand on the ground and fought. Instead you searched for your son. You could have ignored every letter I sent you. Instead you wrote me back, always engaging me in conversation even though we both know the letters were for Draco. So many parents walk away from their children when they find out they are gay. You didn’t hesitate to tell Draco that you loved him, no matter who he was with. You have made many mistakes, but that doesn’t make you a bad person.

 

“You have to be honest with her. If you're just looking to have fun and mess around, let her know so she can decide if that's what she wants. If you want to be with her and be committed to each other, let her know.

 

"And remember, you have to be okay with whichever decision she makes. If you just want to mess around, but she doesn't want to, you have to walk away. It's not fair to either of you if you're not upfront with your expectations."

 

Thinking over his words Lucius was again surprised how mature Harry was for his age. "You give excellent advice for one so young Harry."

 

"Well," he shrugged. "Being trained as a child soldier makes you grow up fast. Let's finish our lunch and head home. Draco will go there once he's calmed down."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, an angsty chapter.... I literally had anxiety writing this because I just don’t do angst very well. Hopefully it wasn’t shit. 
> 
> As always, thank you for all your support!!


	8. Cuddles

* * *

Draco was not home when Lucius and Harry arrived and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. As much as Lucius wanted to talk to his son, he also needed time to process what his son had said. Nothing Draco said was too surprising. Lucius knew that he had done horrible things in his life, but he thought that, through their letters, they had healed their wounds.  _ Evidently not.  _

 

Making his way upstairs he was glad he did not run into Hermione. Even though the argument was over his feelings for the young witch, he did not want to bring her into their family drama. Grabbing a book from his room he made his way to the rooftop garden.

 

Sitting in one of the chairs, he opened his book only to close it again. There was no way he could concentrate on reading when his son’s words were running through his head. Rubbing his hands over his face Lucius sighed in frustration. Deciding it was better to deal with everything now, he thought through Draco’s words.

 

‘ _ How do I know you won’t cheat on her like you did mother?’  _

 

It was true that Lucius had stepped out of marriage multiple times over the years by choice. He really had no good explanation except he did it because he wanted to. His marriage with Narcissa had been arranged and he didn’t feel the kind of passion for her that he wanted in a relationship. So he went out and found that passion. He had told her many times that she was free to do the same, but she never had.

 

And then there were the times he had been forced by Voldemort to sleep with men and women in front of Narcissa. Sometimes it was done to punish him, like the time he had to sleep with the Carrow twins when his wand broke instead of killing Harry.

 

Other times it was done to punish her, like the time he had to sleep with his current mistress, a beautiful pure-blood witch from France, because Narcissa had failed to greet Voldemort in the correct fashion. 

 

The worst time for him was when his had to sleep with Bellatrix as a punishment for all three of them. Somehow it was their fault Andromeda’s daughter had married a werewolf. That had been the end of their marriage. Narcissa could never forgive Lucius for sleeping with her sister. The fact that he hadn’t wanted to, and was forced into it didn’t seem to matter to her. 

 

He understood why Draco would be concerned that this behavior would continue, but Lucius wasn’t. He knew he could remain faithful if he wanted to. He didn’t know Hermione very well, but if she was as passionate in the bedroom as she was about paying for her own clothes, he would be a very happy man. Plus he respected her enough to break things off with her instead of stepping out.

 

_ ‘Follow another mad man?’ _

 

_ ‘Have another child and teach them to hate others?’ _

 

These two questions were the easiest for Lucius to think about. He had spent many months in Azkaban analyzing his mistakes. The two things he regretted the most were raising his son to be a bigot like him, and signing his life over to Voldemort. 

 

Malfoy’s were leaders, not only in England, but in the world. How he and his father had forgotten that and allowed themselves to be marked like slaves still amazed him. He had no doubt he would ever follow another person like this again. He had accepted that he was in control of his life and his choices. And no one was going to control him again. 

 

As for having another child.. He wanted to date Hermione, but he hadn’t been thinking about anything long term to be honest. He wasn’t sure he even wanted to have more children. But he knew without any doubt that he would raise any additional children differently than he had raised Draco. They would still be loved and spoiled, they would still be Malfoy’s so that was a given, but they would be taught to be accepting of others. And if Hermione was the mother of his children, there was no way they would be anything but kind and compassionate humans. 

 

_ ‘Become a piece of shit like you were before?’ _

 

This question hurt him the most. Hearing his son shout at him in anger broke his heart. From the moment he had first held his platinum haired child, he had loved him with all he had. He had vowed that he would do everything to love him and make sure he was someone his son could always look up to. He knew he had failed when these words left Draco’s mouth. 

 

_ ‘How can I trust you?’ _

 

Sitting and thinking over this question Lucius felt a drop of moisture on his hand and looked at the sky to glare at the rain clouds. The sky was still a brilliant blue and he realized the moisture was from the tears on his face. 

 

Being a father wasn’t easy, and wished he had the kind of father he could have asked advice from. Or at least a father that was a good example of how a father should be. Instead his father had been cruel, hurtful, and never showed him any affection. 

 

His mind went back to his conversation with Harry. That he would have to prove to Draco everyday that he was a better person. A person that was deserving of his trust. It wouldn’t be easy, and he wouldn’t gain that trust overnight, but Lucius was willing to do anything to have a strong relationship with his son, even if it meant giving up on the idea of Hermione.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Hermione woke up on Sunday morning, went to the kitchen to make coffee before heading up to the garden to enjoy the early morning sun. She couldn’t tell exactly what it was, but something in the house felt strange to her, like the energy had changed. It wasn’t a good change either. 

 

Sipping her coffee, she heard footsteps on the stairs behind her and turned to smile at the house

mate that had decided to join her. 

 

“Good Morning Draco.”

 

“Oh, er. Morning Hermione.” Draco looked uncomfortable. “I didn’t know you were up here. I’ll just leave you alone then.”

 

“What are you talking about? You know I love our morning chats. What’s gotten into you?”

 

Draco sighed but sat down in the oversized chair that Hermione normally used to read it. “I had a rough day yesterday and I don’t really want to talk about it.”

 

Setting her coffee on the table next to his chair, Hermione crawled into the space between him and the armrest, stretching her legs across his lap. It was something she had done when his mom first left England and she knew he needed to be comforted. Putting her arm around his neck, she pulled his head towards her and started to run her hand through his hair. 

 

“You know you don’t have to tell me what happened, but don’t walk away from me Draco Malfoy. I don’t like seeing you in pain.”

 

It took a few moments, but Draco relaxed into her embrace. 

 

“I got into a fight with my dad.”

 

Her handed stilled for a moment in shock before she recovered. She wasn’t expecting that at all. Draco and Lucius seemed so close and had such an easy going relationship with each other. What could have caused them to argue?

 

“Do you want to talk about why you were fighting?”

 

“No.”

 

“That’s fine, you don-“

 

“I said some pretty horrible things to him, Mi. They were all true, but they were still horrible.” He turned his head to look at her, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “What if he never forgives me?”

 

Moving her hand to his shoulder, she pulled him to her breast in a tight embrace, and took a deep breath. “Oh my love. He will forgive you. He is your father and he loves you. Have you talked to him since your fight?”

 

“No. It happened yesterday afternoon and I haven’t seen him since.” Moving his hand up he repositioned her’s so she would play with his hair again.

 

“You need to talk to him Draco. I am sure you two have a lot of painful things you need to get out into the open.” Leaning down she kissed his forehead. “It won’t be easy, but your relationship will be better if you face the issues head on.”

 

“I know you’re right, but I am not sure how to start the conversation.”

 

“I believe ‘Hey dad, can we talk?’ normally works.”

 

She could feel him rolling his eyes even if she couldn’t see them. “No wonder people think you’re so smart.”  Draco summoned a blanket and settled it over them. “I didn’t sleep well. Take a nap with me?”

 

Adjusting herself so she was curled under his arm, Hermione yawned. “We haven’t napped together since you started shagging Harry. Hopefully he doesn’t get jealous.”

 

“Of course he will be jealous love. But only because we didn’t invite him.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Lucius woke later than normal on Sunday morning, not having slept well the night before. The words Draco had said to him kept running through his head while he slept. Completing his morning ablutions, he went downstairs for a cup of coffee before searching for his son. 

 

“Morning Lucius.” Harry was sitting in the kitchen, hair in more disarray than normal. 

 

“Good morning Harry. Have you seen my son? I wish to speak with him this morning.”

 

“He is taking a nap with Hermione in the garden. I tried to join them, but they banished me to the kitchen. Jerks.”

 

Smiling at Harry’s petulant attitude, “I’m sorry Harry.”

 

“They never let me cuddle with the two of them.”

 

“Well, I am sure you and Draco don’t let Hermione cuddle with you either. Maybe they need to have their own time.”

 

“I don’t like your logic when I am feeling left out Lucius.” Harry sighed, dropping his shoulders dramatically. Lucius thought he looked a lot like Draco did when he was pouting as a toddler. 

 

“I apologize you are feeling left out. Maybe you need a pet so you have something to hold?”

 

Feeling uncomfortable, Lucius watched as Harry looked him up and down as if appraising him. Standing up, he walked towards him. 

 

“Lucius, you look like you could be comfortable. Want to be my cuddle partner?”

 

“Absolutely not. I think you being physical with one Malfoy man is enough.”

 

“But Lucius, I want to cuddle. Please, we can leave our clothes on.”

 

“Harry.” Draco walked into the room looking at his boyfriend. “What in the hell are you talking about?”

 

“I just wanted a cuddle and your dad was being mean.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Monday morning found Lucius and Hermione on the Tube making their way to the Phoenix School for another week of work. Harry had made Beef Wellington for dinner and they all ate together, but Draco and Lucius still had not talked about the issues raised at the pub on Saturday. Lucius knew his son would approach him when he was ready to talk. 

 

“So Lucius,” Turning to look at the brunette beside him he became a little apprehensive at the smile on her face that he could only describe as wicked. “Are you ready to get your hands dirty today?”

 

“Is that a metaphor?” Hermione had to know he had never been one to get his hands dirty.

 

“No. I told you we would be working on the classrooms and the Drawing room this week.”

 

“I don’t understand why that means I have to get dirty. We have wands, we can charm or transfigure anything we need. Both of us are powerful enough that we can make the changes permanent.”

 

“You’re right, but you are learning to live like a Muggle, which means learning to renovate, or at like one.”

 

“And you know how to do this?”

 

“I do. When I was younger, my mum was obsessed with this American named Bob Vila and we would watch his home improvement show every Sunday. Then the summer before my Fourth year we redecorated our house. If I could do this when I was fourteen, you can do it now.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Arriving at the house, the children were making their way down the stairs to begin their day. This was the first time Lucius had seen them and was surprised at how well dressed, fed, and happy they all looked. Logically he knew they were well taken care of, Harry and Hermione wouldn’t have it any other way, but in his head he was still picturing them as orphans he had read about; dirty, malnourished, and abused. 

 

“Hermione!” “Mi!” “Her!”

 

Shouts filled the Entrance Hall as the children noticed Hermione and came running towards her. He watched as she knelt down and hugged each child, asking them about a few questions, giving them her complete attention before moving on to the next child. She was going to be a great teacher once the school was up and running. 

 

Standing up after greeting the last child she moved to the two women in the back, one holding a small child in her arms. The redheaded girl was clearly the Bones’ girl, Susan. She looked so much like her aunt Amelia. That means the other girl with the child must be Katrina, the one Harry said was beautiful and his type. Lucius could see what he meant, she really was pretty with her black hair, porcelain white skin, and almond shaped eyes. 

 

“Lucius, this is Susan and Katrina. And this little darling is Ella.”

 

The child was sleeping, but she had a head of blonde curls that grew wild around her head, chunky pink cheeks, and a cute little button nose. Lucius had a strong urge to hold the little girl in his arms and never let her go. 

 

Smiling at him Katrina said, “She really is adorable, isn't she?”

 

“She is. Those curls remind me of Hermione’s hair.”

 

“I wish!” Hermione ran her hand over the sleeping child’s head. “This is what my hair looked like as a child though. I was a toe-head with wild curls. It didn’t darken until I was around eight.”

 

“Are you sure you aren’t the one the obliviated me Hermione?” Katrina winked at her. 

 

“Positive. I would know if I was pregnant for nine months.”

  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first outlined this, I estimated 10 chapters and 10,000- 15,000 words.... Obviously that isn't happening :)
> 
> I am glad you liked the angst in the last chapter. I didn't want this one to be too long, so in the next chapter Lucius will get to experience the horrible, I mean Muggle way of decorating rooms. Better him than me!


	9. Walls

Saying goodbye to Susan and Katrina, they made their way to the daycare rooms on the third floor. With a wave of her wand in one of the rooms, Hermione took down the charms that made the room look bare to reveal green wallpaper covered in silver snakes and black crown moulding. The moulding appeared to have skulls instead of the regular corner blocks. The dark hardwood floors seemed to be in pristine condition.

 

“Charming bedroom isn’t it?” Hermione grimaced as she looked around. Lucius couldn’t blame her, the room was hideous.

 

“The Black family always had unusual taste in decorating. We came here with Draco when Walburga died. He was so scared of all the house-elf heads I had to leave early.”

 

“Poor Draco.” Hermione frowned. “I don’t blame him. They freaked me out the whole time I stayed here.”

 

“What will we be doing in this room?”

 

Sitting on the floor Hermione started to pull a variety of items from a tiny beaded bag. The items were either unfamiliar to him, or he couldn’t understand what they would be doing with them. There were a few blue jugs with a bear and the word ‘Snuggle’ stamped across the front, two round pieces of foam with handles, two buckets, something that looked like spell-o-tape but was white and opaque, a roll of something clear and shiny, two black objects the size of Rememberall’s, and two things that looked like they would be used to scrape things. 

 

“Today we are going to be removing the wallpaper. I have all the tools we need here and I will show you how to use them.”

 

“We need all of this to remove wallpaper?”

 

“We do. Let me go over everything. First, we tape this plastic all over the baseboards and floor.” She pointed to the large shiny roll. “This protects the floor and makes clean up easier. 

 

“Second, we will take these,” holding up one of the black objects to show him. “They have razors on one side to score the wallpaper. You just rub this in a circular motion all over the wallpaper.

 

“Next, we’ll make a solution of 75% water, 25% fabric softener. That’s the stuff in the blue jugs. And then we dip our rollers, the foam things, in them and roll it on the walls. That helps soften up the glue that keeps the wallpaper attached.”

 

“And that will make the paper just fall off the wall?” Lucius was impressed. This seemed pretty easy.

 

“Oh no. We will have to pull the paper off. And if there are parts that won’t come off we will have to use the scrapers to get it. As old as this paper is, it will probably take us a while to finish.”

 

“A few hours then?”

 

“Try a few days Lucius. I am guessing we will be removing wall paper all week.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“Exactly. Now let's get the plastic down.” She paused. “Oh and Lucius, give me your wand for the day.”

 

“My wand?” Was she kidding? “Don’t you trust me not to use it?”

 

“Normally I do, but with this project? Absolutely not.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Removing wallpaper was complete and utter bullshit. He and Hermione had scored the walls in this room before soaking the paper in the solution, but the paper wouldn’t come off in any piece larger than a few centimeters at a time. 

 

Taking pity on him, Hermione had laid down the plastic in the other three rooms. The children had come upstairs to see what they were doing and she had tasked the older kids with scoring the walls, under her supervision, so he could skip that step when he moved on to the other rooms. He could hear their laughter as she levitated them to reach the highest parts of the room and was annoyed he had to work while they were having fun. 

 

He was hot and sweaty because Hermione refused to cast any cooling charms on him. ‘ _ Muggles don’t have cooling charms Lucius.’ _ Just because they weren’t lucky enough to have magic she was making him suffer. It didn’t help that he smelled like he had been living in an alley behind a Knockturn Alley whorehouse. Normally he wore his cologne and his clothes were charmed to stay at a constant temperature so he never had to deal with sweat or body odor. 

 

In short, he was miserable.

 

“How is it coming Lucius?” Hermione had sent the children back outside and was coming in to check on his progress. 

 

“I can’t get this to come off the wall.”

 

“Are you remembering to re-apply the solution every so often?”

 

“Re-apply it? Why would I do that, I already put one coat on there.”

 

“One coat?” She chuckled at him.  _ The chit actually chuckled at him.  _ “I told you that it needed three to four coats of the solution and to re-apply it if the paper started to dry out or wasn’t peeling off easily.”

 

Grabbing one of the rollers, she spread the solution over a section of the wall a few times. After it soaked it she was able to pull a large section of the paper from the wall. 

 

“Son of a bitch! I can’t believe I wasted all this time, hours, on this because I forgot one step.” Lucius was furious with himself. He had been working on the wall for four hours and only had a four by three foot section done. Hermione had done an area that large in less than five minutes. 

 

“Why don’t we take a break, get some lunch, and we can get back to this after.”

 

“I think I would rather take a shower.”

 

“Everybody sweats and gets dirty Lucius. It’s time you get used to it. You can take a nice, long shower when we get home. Besides, we don’t have any of your fancy French shampoo here.”

 

Glaring at her back he followed her down to the kitchen.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


To cut down on Lucius’ suffering, Hermione called a cab to pick them up instead of having them take the Tube home. It wasn’t much faster, but it was quieter and private. Once he remembered to apply the solution correctly the removal had gone much faster, but he still hadn’t completed the entire room. It looked like it was going to take the remainder of this week to clean the walls and then next week would be painting. 

 

“I don’t think I have ever been this tired.” Lucius was sitting in the back of the cab with his head leaned back. “When we get home I am going straight to bed.”

 

Smiling she reminded him of something, “With the way you smell, you will want to take a shower before you crawl into your clean bedding.”

 

“True.” He let out a deep sigh. 

 

“There is a large jetted tub in Draco’s bathroom. I use it all the time when I need to relax. Why don’t you soak in it?”

 

“He is still upset with me. I don’t think it would be right for me to ask.”

 

Shaking her head, “Even if he is mad at you, which he isn’t, he would still let you use his bathtub. And if he doesn’t, I will tell him I want to use it, and you can get in.”

 

“Why Miss Granger, are you inviting me into the tub with you?” He winked at her.

 

“I bet you would like that. I was thinking more along the lines of you could use the tub and I would just read in his room.” 

 

She had to admit the idea of taking a bath with Lucius sounded delightful. 

 

“I like my idea better.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Draco wasn’t home from work when they arrived but Harry said he could use the tub. As part of the Immersion program Hermione told Lucius he had to use as many Muggle remedies as possible, which meant no muscle relaxing potion before his bath.

 

Instead Hermione filled the tub with a mixture of soap and oils she had purchased at the local market, filled the room with lavender scented candles, and poured him a glass of white wine. Not convinced this ‘bubble bath’ was going to work, he looked at her with skepticism. 

 

“Don’t give me that look Lucius Malfoy. I swear this is more relaxing that any potion available. I would put it up against the best of Professor Snape’s calming draughts.”

 

“I have had the best of his draughts Hermione, and nothing works as well as they did.”

 

“Well this does. Now be a good boy and get in the tub.”

 

“I am a grown man, not a child.”

 

“I know; I’ve seen you naked.”  She gave him a saucy smile as she walked away. “I was hoping if I treated you like a child I would get to bathe you.”

 

“Minx.” He called to the closed door. 

 

Removing his clothes he turned off the lights, looked at the bath she had prepared and had to admit it looked relaxing. Crawling into the hot water and turning the jets on, he leaned back against the tub and sighed at the tranquil feeling. 

 

_ Maybe she was right, this is pretty nice. _

 

Letting the heat from the water loosen his muscles he reached for the glass of wine and took a sip. Moaning he sunk lower into the water and closed his eyes. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


A while later a knock on the bathroom door caused him to open his eyes. Draco walked in and gave a half smile. 

 

“Hey Dad. Can we talk?”

 

“I think it has been fifteen years since you came to talk to me while I was taking a bath son.” Lucius smiled at the memory of Draco as a small child playing with his toy dragons next to his bathtub. 

 

“Well I figured this way you would be less likely to walk away since I hid all the towels and robes.”

 

“Sneaky. What would you like to discuss first?”

 

“I wanted to apologize for Saturday. Not for what I said, I think all of it needed to be discussed. I wanted to apologize for how I said it.”

 

“Harry and I talked after you left. He explained how protective you are of Hermione and why.” Looking at his son he could see the echo of the pain from the war years still in his eyes. 

 

“He said he spoke with you.”

 

“I promise I am not going to try to hurt her Draco. I can’t promise I won’t, life doesn’t work that way. But I do want to make a go of it.”

 

“Do you just want to sleep with her or are you looking to court her?”

 

“Honestly, I am not sure. Right now I just want to sleep with her, have fun. I think she is someone I could possibly be with long term, but it is too soon to tell. Plus, I am not the only one who will have a say in that decision.”

 

“And what if she says she won’t sleep with you until you are committed to each other? Will you walk away or will you pretend to be in a relationship with her just to wet your dick?”

 

“Merlin you have a foul mouth. If she wants commitment, I am not opposed to it. Like I said, I will have to talk to her about it.”

 

“And the cheating? Will that stop? I don’t want to watch her go through the pain Mother did.”

 

“Draco, you have to understand that your Mother and I were never right for each other. We talked about my infidelity and she had the option to go out and find her own pleasure. She never did. I refuse to be judged for that, or labeled a cheater because of an arranged marriage where we weren’t sexually compatible.”

 

“And if she wants children? Hemione is young dad. She will most likely want a few of her own. Are you going to raise them like I was raised?”

 

“I love you more than you will ever know Draco, and I made a lot of mistakes. I raised you in a way that I am no longer proud of. Any additional children I may have, no matter who the mother is, will be raised to respect all humans. Regardless of blood-status.” Looking into his son’s eyes he gave a half smile, “And I hope their big brother is there to help with that as well.”

 

“Of course I will be. As well as teaching them to annoy their dad.”

 

“Still a little shit.”

 

“Always.”

 

The father and son laughed at each other. Lucius realized it had been a long time since he had pursued a woman, normally they chased him.

 

“So, any ideas on how I can ask Hermione on a date?”

 

“Harry and I were thinking about that. What if you escorted her to my birthday party next week? You two were the only single people coming so it will be perfect.”

 

“A date to my son’s birthday doesn’t exactly sound romantic to me.”

 

“It isn’t. But the moonlight walk in the park or dancing on the roof after the party will be. Or drinks at a restaurant before? We can plan something this week.”

 

“Thank you Draco. You being on board with this means a lot to me.”

 

“Thank you for asking me to help you.”

 

Draco left the room and Lucius couldn’t help but smile as he relaxed in the tub again. Talking things out with Draco and having a semi plan in mind to date Hermione was almost as calming as the bath he was in. And, as much as he was loath to admit it, Hermione was right; the bath was better than any calming draughts he had used. 

 

Now, how to ask her? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little father son bonding time in the bathroom. 
> 
> My next chapter will be their date and Draco’s birthday!! Let me know if there is anything you think they should do on their date. 
> 
> Thank you for all the awesome comments. I have the best readers!


	10. Diamonds

_ Fuck, another ruined pair. I should just stop wearing knickers all together.  _

 

Hermione was standing in the doorway watching Lucius put the finishing coat of paint on the last classroom and her knickers were soaked. It had taken all of last week to strip the wallpaper, and he had been painting the rooms this week. Thanks to Harry, he had been introduced to anti-perspirant and the benefits of doing hard labour shirtless. 

 

Hermione wasn’t sure if she wanted to kiss or kill Harry. Looking at Lucius with his jeans sitting low on his hips she was impressed with how in shape he was. His abs weren’t defined enough to do laundry on, but his Adonis belt was very lickable. In the words of Draco (while speaking of Harry) ‘he has hips to sin for.’  Every time he would move and she watched his muscles ripple, a fresh wave of desire would wash through her.

 

“Lucius, its half eleven. You’ll want to finish up so you can get to your hair appointment.”

 

Turning, Lucius looked at her, “I just have this last little bit, and I am done.” She watched as he finished. “There we are.”

 

“You’ve done an excellent job.”

 

He smiled and puffed out his chest at her compliment.  _ These Malfoy men, tell them one nice thing and they preen like peacocks.  _

 

“And what do you have planned for the rest of the day?”

 

“You know perfectly well I am going home to get ready for our date and Draco’s party tonight.”

 

“I know. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Lucius sat in the back of the cab on his way to meet Draco at the salon as he thought back to last weekend. After his talk with Draco he was confident he was going to ask Hermione to go on a date with him. He hadn’t asked her during the week because he was exhausted after removing the twice damned wallpaper everyday.  That Saturday the four of them went out to brunch and he planned on asking her as they walked home. 

 

*

_ As the four of them were sitting at the table eating and talking Hermione turned to him, “Draco’s birthday is going to be all couples. Would you like to be my date?” _

 

_ Having a woman ask a man on a date was simply unheard of. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Women asked him for sex, but this was a date. He looked at her for a few moments and saw her cheeks start to pinken before Draco kicked him under the table.  _

 

_ “I apologize, you caught me off guard. I would love to accompany you next weekend.” Watching her face break out into a smile he took a chance. “Would you like to make a full date of it? We could be pre-dinner drinks, then something after?” _

 

_ “That sounds lovely Lucius. Thank you.” _

_ * _

 

Draco had taken Lucius out that same afternoon to have him fitted for a suit. They would be picking it up today after their hair was done. Hopefully it was tailored correctly because Lucius didn’t have another option. Living as a Muggle and having to wait days for things like clothing to be altered was most inconvenient. 

 

“Hello Dad.”

 

Draco was waiting for him as he stepped out of the cab.

 

“Hello son. Are you ready?”

 

“I am. Are you nervous for tonight? Big date and everything.”

 

Walking into the store, they made their way to the lifts and up to the fifth floor. “A little nervous. I have never been on an actual date, just the chaperoned visits with your mother before our wedding.”

 

“And the other women?” Draco had a look of distaste on his face.

 

“They weren’t dates. We both understood what we wanted so there was no point in ‘wining and dining’ them. Unlike Hermione, they didn’t mean anything to me.”

 

“She means something to you?”

 

“She does. I consider her a friend. I don’t want to compromise our friendship, nor do anything that would make things uncomfortable in the future. If nothing else, she is your best friend.”

 

Making their way off the lift, Draco turned to him, face red. “Actually, she might become more than my friend.”

 

“I am not sure I understand.”

 

“I am thinking of proposing to Harry so she’d become my sister-in-law.”

 

“You’re what? Draco ar-“

 

“Hello, Messrs Malfoy’s are here for our appointment.” Draco cut him off as he checked in with the receptionist. Watching his son walk away Lucius wasn’t sure what to think.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Hair and manicures (a luxury Hermione had introduced Draco to) finished, they made their way down to the second floor to pick up the suit. 

 

“You can’t say something like that to me and not give me time to respond. That is rude.” Lucius glared at his son. 

 

“I know, but I was nervous about what you would say. I know you accept us, but your son being gay and dating someone is different than gay and married to a bloke.”

 

“Draco, look at me.” Pulling his son to a stop, Lucius put his hand under Draco’s chin to force him to make eye contact. “I told you in my letters, who you love is of no concern to me as long as you are happy. My only concern is that you have only been together for six months. It seems very sudden.”

 

“Thank you for supporting me.”

 

“I will always support you.”

 

“I know we have only been dating for six months, but we did have eight years of foreplay before that.”

 

Lucius couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh. Draco had been obsessed with Harry since he met him that first day of Hogwarts. Every letter home over the years mentioned Harry in one way or another.

 

“That is true. When are you planning on doing it?”

 

“Tonight.”

 

“Tonight? It’s your birthday party. Don’t you want all the attention?”

 

“I will still get plenty of attention. Plus, I am no longer a child, I can share the spotlight for a few minutes with someone else. And besides, I want Harry to say ‘Yes’ as my birthday present. And then we can spend tomorrow, my actual birthday, celebrating just the two of us. I want to ask him before we go to the party.”

 

“I wish you the best of luck. Do you already have a ring? Do men wear engagement rings?”

 

They were nearing the area Lucius would pick up his suit, “Well, I got him a kind of ring”

 

“A kind of ring? I don’t understand.”

 

“It’s a diamond encrusted cock ring.”

 

“Salazar save me from this child.”

 

* * *

 

 

Looking in the mirror Lucius was impressed with the way the suit fit. He had chosen a medium grey three piece suit and it fit him like it was bespoke. Pairing it with a French cuff white shirt, all he was missing was a tie and cufflinks. He was currently waiting for Draco to bring him a few to look at.  His Gringotts vault had plenty of goblin wrought cufflinks, but he wanted this outfit to be Muggle from head to toe. 

 

“Here dad, I think these will be perfect.” Draco was holding up a navy blue tie with widely spaced white dots, and silver cufflinks with black diamonds in the middle. 

 

Putting them on, Lucius looked over his ensemble again. It was perfect. “Thank you son, these will do nicely.

 

“Well, go change while I pay for everything.”

 

“I have a card now so I can pay for my own things.”

 

“I was trying to save us time, but if you want to be the one to swipe your card, feel free.”

 

“A Malfoy never lets another man pay for his things; even another Malfoy.” Before Draco could even begin to roll his eyes, “Don’t give me that look Draco. I know the money all comes from the same vault. It is the principle.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Hermione was in her room putting the finishing touches on her outfit when someone knocked. 

 

“It’s me, can I come in?”

 

Turning, she smiled at Harry as he walked in to her room. “Hi Harry.”

 

“Wow Mi, you look gorgeous. Are you naked under that lace?”

 

Hermione laughed at his question. She was wearing a long dress that was black lace over a beige dress. The color of the dress was almost the exact shade of her skin so it gave the illusion that she was naked.  The dress had one long lace sleeve that covered her left arm, but her right shoulder and arm were completely bare. It was a lovely floor length dress, and had a slit on the right leg that went all the way to her upper thigh.  

 

“There is a dress under the lace Harry.”

 

“Well, Lucius will be disappointed then.”

 

“You don’t think he’ll like the dress?” Hermione’s heart sunk. She didn’t buy the dress so he would like it, she bought it because it felt sexy, confident, and powerfully female when she put it on. But she still wanted Lucius to like the way she looked. 

 

“Oh, he’ll like the dress alright. I think he will be disappointed you aren’t naked under the lace.”

 

She shook her head at her brother’s antics. “You are a jerk. Plus, he doesn’t think of me that way.”

 

Harry cleared gave a small huff as he pulled a small box from this packets. “Sure he doesn’t.” He handed her the box. “This is from Draco. He said you can’t open the box until I am gone.”

 

“Thanks Harry.”

 

“I’ll let you finish getting ready. We’ll see you at the restaurant?”

 

“See you there.”

 

As Harry walked out of the room, she opened the box and stopped, mouth dropping open. Inside Draco had given her a pair of black diamond stud earrings. They were large too. Her mum had one carat earrings and these were larger than that. And, from her untrained eye, they looked completely flawless.  _ Good Godric, he spoils me! _

 

Putting the earrings in she couldn’t help but smile. They completed her outfit perfectly. She was wearing her hair in a low loose bun, and these did not take away from her overall look. Grabbing her shoes, a classic pair of red bottom Louboutins stilettos, she charmed them with every balancing, cushioning, and protective charm she knew and slipped them on. They were as comfortable as her everyday trainers. 

 

Glancing at her vanity one more time to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything, she noticed a small piece of paper was stuck to the top of the earring box. Pulling it out, she saw it was a rolled letter from Draco. 

 

_ Hermione,  _

 

_ A small gift to say thank you for all your love and support this last year. I wouldn’t have made it to this birthday without you.  _

 

_ Have fun with my dad tonight, _

_ Draco _

 

_ P.S. Please use silencing charms and protection. I don’t need scars or a sibling. _

 

Laughing, she put the letter and box into her vanity drawer. Draco was very sentimental, but always had to say something funny at the end to show he wasn’t a ‘sap.’ But his letter was just what she needed to be ready for tonight. Now she just had to wait for Lucius to ‘pick her up.’

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Lucius was dressed and ready to go, but walking the twenty or so feet across the sitting room to knock on Hermione’s door seemed impossible. He had never felt so nervous. 

 

Straightening his shoulders, he took the first step.  _ Malfoy’s never show fear. We see what we want and we take it. _ He strode across the room and before he could think about it, knocked on her door. 

 

He did not have to wait long for her to open the door and greet him. 

 

“Hello Lucius.” 

 

_ Merlin that small smile is sexy _ . “Good evening Hermione. You look, beyond words. Are you ready to go?”

 

“You look wonderful Lucius. I am ready to go. Do you mind if we stop and say goodbye to the boys before we leave? I want to talk to Draco for a second.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Escorting her into the downstairs area, Lucius worked hard to keep his face neutral. He was having a hard time suppressing a smile. Hermione might not be the classic statuesque beauty that Narcissa or some of his mistresses had been, but he didn’t think he had ever had a woman so gorgeous on his arm.

 

“Draco.” He watched as Hermione called his son's name then pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you so much for my earrings. They are perfect for this dress. How did you know?”

 

_ Earrings? What earrings? Why is my son buying  _ my  _ date earrings? _

 

“I snuck into your room to see what your dress looked like. Then I ordered your earrings, and matching cufflinks for my dad.”

 

“Draco, you ordered these?” Lucius looked down at his cuffs. Now that he thought of it, they were too nice to be anything but custom made. “But I paid for them.”

 

“Well, you know a Malfoy never lets another man pay for his things. That includes gift too it seems.”

 

“Yes, well.”

 

Draco pulled Harry over to him. “I am glad you guys came to see us before you left because, now that I think of it, I would love it if I could talk to all three of you at once. Let me go get something from my room and I will be right out.”

 

The three of them sat in the sitting room waiting for Draco to reappear. When he came back, he looked nervous, but took a few deep breaths as if to calm himself. Sitting on the coffee table across from Harry he grabbed his hands.

 

“Harry, I have been fixated on you since we were eleven years old. Sometimes it was jealousy, anger, or disgust, but everyday you had my attention. Last year when I saw you lying in Hagrid’s arms and thought you were dead.. well, let’s just say my heart cried as loud as anyone’s yells that day. I knew I could never have any part of you, even friendship, but a part of me broke in that moment. 

 

“And then, to see you again the next week, standing as a witness at my trial. I thought you would tell them everything I had done to you. When, instead, you told them that I was brave and saved you I thought I was dreaming. 

 

“People have told me I am lucky that you, and Hermione, stood up that day to save me. But you didn’t really save me that day. You saved me when you came up to me after I was released and said, ‘let’s put the past behind us. Wanna get a pint or something?’

 

“You saved me when you said, ‘Come for Sunday roast?’ when we moved in here, when you kissed me back, and when you said ‘I love you.’

 

“I love you more than anything in this world, and for once, I would like to be the one to save you. To save you from an abusive past, by always treating you with respect, to save you from a loveless childhood by loving you deeper than the sea, and to save you from being an orphan by giving you a father-in-law.”

 

Lucius felt Hermione’s sharp intake of breath as Draco sank onto one knee in front of Harry. Glancing at her face he say she was crying. Pulling out his handkerchief he handed it to her before putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side. She leaned into him as they watched Draco pull a box from his trousers. 

 

“Harry Potter, will you marry me?”

 

Harry wasted no time in yelling  _ ‘yes’  _ before he was pulling Draco off the floor and into his lap. Lucius looked away to give them some privacy, but Hermione just smiled at them and squeezed his lower thigh. 

 

“Oh, isn’t it wonderful Lucius?” She looked up at him and her eyes were still misty with tears. He pulled her tighter against him and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

 

“It is wonderful indeed. But we should go before we have to watch them consummate their new relationship status.”

 

Harry and Draco were still kissing, and Harry hands had moved to Draco’s arse, pulling him closer.  Lucius watched as Hermione pulled out her wand, even though he couldn’t tell where she kept it, and sent two stinging hexes to the newly engaged couple. 

 

“Ow! What the hell Hermione!” Draco hollered at her as he stood up.

 

“Sorry, my wand slipped. Lucius and I are leaving. Show me the ring before I go.”

 

“Oh, er, Hermione.” Lucius tried to intercept her before she walked to them.

 

“Wait, I haven’t seen it yet.” Harry grabbed for the box. “It’s my ring, I get to look at it first.”

 

“Well put it on Harry, then show us.”

 

Draco looked up, making eye contact with Lucius. There was no help for it, they both started grinning. No matter how close they were Lucius was pretty sure Hermione didn’t want to see Harry with the ring on. 

 

Opening the box Harry looked inside, glanced at Hermione, then went bright red. “I don’t think you really want to see the ring Hermione. It is not very traditional and it still needs to be sized.”

 

“Accio.” Hermione summoned the box from Harry’s hands. Lucius got a quick glance at the diamonds sparkling on the cock ring before Hermione snapped the box shut and threw it back to Harry. 

 

“You two are touched in the head.” The room filled with laughter as the three men could no longer keep it together. She glared at all of them. “You two, don’t be late. Lucius, let’s leave these two idiots alone.”

 

She pulled him by the hand out of the room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to be the date and not much else. But then I did some word sprints with another author. I disengaged my outline and just let the characters lead the story... and well, a cock ring later here we are. 
> 
> I did the same thing with date chapter so it is finished and I will post that tomorrow since I wanted to have it all done at once. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> Pictures of outfits: https://tridogmom.tumblr.com


	11. Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted chapter 10 earlier today so if you haven't read it go back and check it out before reading this one.

“Who gives someone a cock ring as an engagement ring?” Hermione turned on Lucius as soon as they entered the lift. 

 

“Two teenage boys who want to get married?”

 

She seemed to deflate from her frustration. “True. It was a very sweet proposal.”

 

“It was indeed. I am very happy for the two of them.”

 

“I wonder where they will get married?”

 

“Traditionally Malfoy’s get married in the Manor gardens. But I don’t think they will. Too many bad memories in that place to have a wedding. It will be strange to have a wedding that isn’t on Malfoy property though.”

 

They exited the building and into the car they had hired to take them around for the night. 

 

“You have lands and homes all over the world don’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, maybe you can offer them the location of their choice for the wedding. That way it is still on Malfoy property.”

 

“I think that is a nice idea. If they want to get married before next year, hopefully they choose a place near a Muggle city so I am able to attend.”

 

“They will, or they will wait. I know they wouldn’t get married without you there.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The car pulled in front of the Savoy and Lucius helped Hermione out of the car. It was the first time he had noticed just how high up the slit in her dress was.  _ This is going to be a long night of me trying to get my dick to stay flaccid. _ Taking her arm he escorted her into the hotel and towards the bar. 

 

“Have I told how stunning you look tonight?” He couldn’t keep his eyes off her. 

 

“Not in so many words. Thank you. That suit is a perfect fit on you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The walked into the American Bar. “This is the oldest cocktail bar in the world. The bartenders here published what is considered the Bartender's Bible. I have always wanted to come.”

 

“It is a beautiful space. There is a table open, would you care to sit?”

 

They made their way to a small round booth in the back. Hermione sat down and moved towards the middle, when he sat she motioned for him to move closer. 

 

“I don’t want to be shouting across the table while we are here.”

 

“Smart. Now, I have never had Muggle cocktails. The only thing I know is that ‘tequila is not a feel good drink’ according to you.”

 

“You could have tequila here and be fine. We won’t be drinking to get drunk like Draco and Harry like to do on occasion.” She looked him up and down. “In that suit you remind me of James Bond.”

 

“Who is that?”

 

“He is a character in Muggle books by Ian Fleming, and they have made movies of him as well. He is the best spy in the world. Ridiculously handsome, smart, gets all the beautiful women, and always saves the day at the last moment.”

 

“I like the sound of this guy.”

 

“I thought you would. He has, well had- its more popular now, a signature drink. A vodka martini. Shaken, not stirred. And with a lemon peel instead of olives. You might like it.”

 

“Muggles put fruits and vegetables in their drinks?”

 

“Some of them. But mostly they are for garnish, to make them look pretty.”

 

“Strange. What will you be having?”

 

“Oh, can you order me a mojito with a sugar rim?”

 

The waitress came up and Lucius placed their drink orders. Hermione moved closer to him when the server smiled a little too long at him, placing her hand on top of his. He didn’t show any outward sign, but was pleased with her show of possessiveness.

 

Their drinks arrived and after clinking glasses Lucius took his first sip of Muggle alcohol.  _ Damn this is good. _

 

“Do you like it?” Hermione was waiting to drink until he gave his feedback. 

 

“It is nothing like I imagined. It is so much smoother than Firewhisky. And the flavour is unique. I do like it.”

 

“That makes me happy. Would you like to try my mojito?  It is lime, mint, and rum.”

 

Her drink was like nothing he had tasted before. Each ingredient blended together perfectly yet he could taste them all.

 

“Is it all this good?”

 

“Absolutely not. There are different brands, and different quality. We are getting the top tier of alcohol here. You can order ‘well’ drinks, which is the lowest the bar has. ‘Top shelf’ is the nicest that bar has on hand. Even though it costs more, I always buy the better quality because it tastes better.”

 

“You, are a smart girl.”

 

They continued to have drinks, each trying something every time and talking until it was time to leave for Draco’s birthday dinner.  It wasn’t until Hermione put her arm through his and snuggled up next to him while in the back seat that he saw the benefits of being in a car over Apparition. 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Le Gavroche was a high scale restaurant in the Mayfair section of London. Lucius wasn’t sure what a Michelin Star was, but apparently this was the first place in England to receive all three of them. 

 

Entering, they were escorted to a private room in the back. From the size of the table, it wasn’t going to be a large crowd and Lucius was once again struck by how different his son was now. Before his birthday parties would have hundreds of people: the families of wealthy persons all over the world. This was a table set for ten. 

 

Astoria was already there with Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini had Astoria’s sister Daphne on his arm, and Bill and Fleur Weasley walked in minutes behind Hermione and Lucius. 

 

Draco and Theo had been friends since birth. Lucius was never the biggest fan or Nott Sr, he was abusive and cruel to everyone he deemed unworthy. And that included his wife and heir. When Lucius saw him slap Theo for taking a biscuit at eighteen months old, he talked to Narcissa and they made sure Theo was at their house as much as possible from that day on. 

 

The Greengrass sisters had grown up in the same social circle as Draco and Theo. They were also wealthy members of the ‘Sacred Twenty-Eight’ which meant they spent plenty of summer days picnicking together, holidays at each other’s various vacation homes, and had more than a few discussions about which daughter the boys would marry.  _ Guess I was wrong about Draco and Astoria. _

 

Blaise came into the friendship when they were around seven. His mother married Nott Sr’s rich uncle who hated children. She would send Blaise over to the Manor to play with his ‘cousin’ Theo. After her husband died of a rare condition Blaise liked being around the kids so much he kept coming over. 

 

Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, used to be park of the ‘Snake Pit’ but Draco no longer talked to the two living members. According to Draco, after Crabbe died in the Room of Hidden Things, Gregory was in shock for a few minutes, then started throwing the killing curse at everything he saw. He was now spending the rest of his life in Azkaban for it. As for Pansy, after trying to give Harry to Voldemort, Draco still tried to forgive her- Merlin knew he made mistakes in his past too. But Pansy wouldn’t stop calling Hermione a Mudblood, and would never apologize for any of her past behavior. After a month, Draco cut all ties. 

 

“Wow Hermione, you clean up nice. If you dressed like that everyday I might even leave Fleur for you.” Bill was playfully looking Hermione up and down. 

 

“One Weasley man is enough for me in this lifetime. Plus,” she leaned in so only the four of them could hear, “I fancy Fleur over you any day.”

 

“With how rude Bill is being tonight, I might take you up on that Hermione.” Fleur gave Bill and Lucius a wink as she took Hermione’s hand and led her away. 

 

“Great.” Bill gave a large sigh. 

 

“Are you well Bill?” Watching the two beautiful women hug each other and touch various parts of the others clothing, Lucius couldn’t see what Bill had to be sighing about.

 

“I’m fine. Just watching the two of them together is a bit of a turn on. And if Charlie wouldn’t have beaten me to it, I know Fleur would jump at the chance to have her in our bed.”

 

Images of the two women hugging and touching in a more than friendly way filled his mind and his cock.  _ Think ugly thoughts, think ugly thoughts! _

 

“Well, we must send your brother some cursed objects from my house then.” Lucius had to change the subject. “How is that going by the way?”

 

“It is going well. When Fleur needs to get out of the house she comes with me. Together we work faster than any of the other two-person team there. We have the bedrooms done, some were done in a day. And the grounds, kitchen, and wine cellar are done. 

 

“For most of the rooms I have an estimated timetable for the length of time it should take. I can send that to you if you like. There is one room that, honestly I am not sure how long it will take. When I ran the diagnosis spells on your bedrooms for instance, breaking the curses takes almost the exact amount of time the spells says it will. 

 

“When I ran the diagnosis on the Drawing Room on your main floor, it came back with four years and a few months.” 

 

“That is the room Voldemort spent most of his time. Which means he cast most of his spells in there, kept all of his personal dark artifacts in there, and would gather all of his followers. It is also the room where Hermione was tortured.”

 

Bill and Lucius both looked at the girls laughing as they talked. Lucius knew the man standing next to him never wanted to see Hermione in pain again, just as he didn’t.

 

“Can you remove the room?” Lucius surprised himself as the words left his mouth.

 

“Excuse me? Did I hear you say want me to remove the entire room instead of breaking the curses?” Bill was looking at him like he had lost his mind.

 

“Well, if you aren’t able to, I can hire someone.”

 

“It’s not that, I am just surprised. When I looked through the plans for the Manor, their had been no structural changes since it was built except removing an internal wall or two.”

 

“I know, but times have changed, so the Manor must change too I guess.”

 

“I will look into what options we have that will remove the room, clear the dark residue, and not damage the rest of the Manor, and get back to you.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The rest of the dinner was above Lucius’ expectations. After eating standard food for the last month, and prison food the year previous, his taste buds were delighted to have high quality items to savor. 

 

He listened as everyone talked and was glad to see Draco’s childhood friends accept his adult friends so easily. He sat next to Hermione and across from Bill and Fleur and it was nice to have people to talk to that he hadn’t watched grow up in his home. 

 

The highlight of his meal wasn’t the food though. It was Hermione sitting to his left. Everytime he looked down he could see the smooth expanse of her thigh. When he said something amusing, or their was a lull in the conversation she would put her hand on his leg and smiled anytime he placed his hand over hers and squeezed. 

 

Towards the end of the dinner as they were listening to Draco and Harry announce their engagement, Hermione pulled his far hand on to her exposed thigh, causing him to wrap the other arm around her shoulders. Scooting closer to him, she leaned back, lips almost touching his ear and whispered “once they’re done, want to get out of here?”

 

Moving his hand slightly higher, he pulled her closer. “Do we have to wait?”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


They left before everyone else and waved off their offers to join them on the adventure to a popular London club. Getting into the car, Hermione moved closer to him and instead of kissing her like he wanted to, he pulled back. 

 

“Lucius?” He could see the confusion on her face. 

 

“I want to kiss you Hermione, I do. But because of our situation I think we should talk about it first.”

 

“Well, that sounds logical. And boring.” She gave him a mocking eye roll.

 

“I know. But I think it is important. We need to make sure we are on the same page so we don’t hurt each other. You are important to me and Draco, and I need to make sure nothing messes that up.”

 

“Well, we are already on the same page there. Nothing we do can ruin your relationship, or mine, with Draco. What are you looking for Lucius? Someone to sleep with? Something long-term? Court me for marriage?”

 

“You cut right to the chase don’t you?” She gave him a huge smile as she nodded. “I am not sure, honestly. I do want to sleep with you. And I enjoy spending time together. I know I am not ready for another marriage right away so we can take courting off the list.”

 

“So, you want to date? Sex, dates, snuggling in bed, the whole lot? And if we stay together long term, maybe marriage one day? And if we don’t stay together, we act like adults and still be friends because we love Draco?”

 

“A perfect summary. Except I don’t snuggle.”

 

“Yes you do, you just don’t know if yet. I have two conditions.”

 

“And they are?”

 

“No other women. If you want to sleep with other women, just break it off with me first. Respect me enough to tell me before something happens.”

 

“That I can promise you I will do. And your other condition?”

 

“Wear that suit more often. You look sexy in it.”

 

Lifting his hand, he placed it on the side of her face and looked into her eyes. He felt her wrap one of her feet around his leg and moved in closer. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head and-

 

The overhead light came on as the driver opened the door. “Here you are.”

 

He heard Hermione’s muttered ‘fuck’ and echoed it in his head.

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Where are we?” Lucius looked around and the lighted sign above him. It looked similar to the place he had seen ‘Cats’ but not as large. 

 

“I found this cinema that was playing the original James Bond, Dr. No, tonight and I wanted you to see it. That is why I mentioned him to you earlier.”

 

“So we are going to watch a mover?”

 

“Movie. And yes, if you want to.” He looked between her and the building hesitantly. “It’s dark in there and we can sit in the back.”

 

“Let’s go.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Hermione took Lucius’ hand and led him into the theater. The minute their hands touched a wave of arousal washed over her, the same as it had been doing all night. The back few rows were empty and Hermione had a plan as she led him to their seats. 

 

Looking around, she pulled her wand from her disillusioned thigh holster and cast a few spells. They were now surrounded by one way silencing charms so they could still hear the movie, notice-me-not charms, and slight Muggle repelling charms. Nothing illegal, just enough that the Muggles around them would think the room ended four rows before it actually did. One more wave of her wand and the two seats became a comfortable loveseat.

 

“Impressive Miss Granger.”

 

“I’ve been told my wand skills are second to none.” Hearing the opening notes of the cinema’s advertisement, the lights started to lower. “It’s starting, let’s sit down.”

 

Motioning Lucius to the loveseat, Hermione made sure to stay on the left side. That way her leg was always exposed to him. When she sat he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. They looked at each other and she moved to kiss him when the opening title song for ‘James Bond’ started.  _ Shitting Christ!  _

 

Within moments of the first scene, Lucius had removed his arm from around her and sat on the edge of the couch in rapt attention. No amount of rubbing his leg, playing with his hair, or even trying to put his hand on her naked thigh was distracting him. Halfway through the movie she gave up, sat back, and enjoyed the show. 

 

As house lights turned on Lucius turned to her, “Hermione, that was spectacular! I have never seen anything like that.”

 

She stood and removed all the charms around them as they made their way out of the cinema and into their car. 

 

“Why do people go see singing half humans when there are things like that to watch? You said there are more James Bond movies? Are they all that good? Can I see more?”

 

Hermione drowned him out. He was like a child that had just entered Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes for the first time. And she was like a woman that wanted to orgasm and the batteries died two minutes too soon.

 

Lucius talked the entire way home, never needing a reply from her. She was annoyed their date didn’t end like she wanted it to, but she couldn’t really be annoyed with him. Seeing him find so much joy from something Muggle made her happy.

  
  


* * *

 

 

They arrived at the lobby of their building at the same time as Harry and Draco and rode in the lift together. There was another couple waiting as well so they stayed quiet. Hermione leaned on Harry as they rode up in silence. 

 

Once they entered their flat Draco turned to them. “So,” he raised his eyebrows, “how was your date?”

 

“Draco, Hermione took me to the cinema to see James Bond. Have you seen it?” 

 

Lucius and Draco (who  _ had _ seen Dr. No) walked into the library to discuss the movie in more detail. 

 

“So Hermione, how did you think the date went?” Harry put his arm around her. 

 

“Ugh. Upstairs. In pyjamas. Five minutes.”

 

Hermione went to her room, stripped out of her finery, hung it up, threw her bra on the floor, and removed all the makeup from her face and pins from her hair. Grabbing a black pair of sleep shorts and the first Quidditch jersey she touched he made her way out to the sitting room. 

 

Harry, bless his soul, was already waiting for her on the couch with a cup of tea. “Tell your little brother everything that happened.”

 

Curling up against him, she told him how great the night started and how she should have taken him home instead of going to the cinema. 

 

“We could be shagging like, well like you and Draco that first month, but instead I’m curled up with my brother while my date is downstairs talking to his son.”

 

“I am so sorry Hermione.”

 

“I guess you are in a similar boat.”

 

“How so?”

 

“You got engaged tonight and instead of using your shiny new ring, your fiancé is downstairs talking to his dad.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“Exactly. Thank you for the tea Harry.” Standing up she placed the tea cup on the table. “I am going to turn in for the night. Hopefully my next date ends better than this one.”

 

“Love you sis.”

 

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I love you Harry. And congratulations again on tonight.”

 

She was almost to her door when Harry called her name, “Hermione.” She turned to look at him “You’ll be my best man right?”

 

“You sure you want to give me that much power Potter?”

 

“It’s that, or you destroy me for not asking you.”

 

“Good answer. I will be honoured to.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was still dark when Hermione woke to the feeling of someone crawling into her bed. “Harry?”

 

“It’s me.”

 

“Charlie? What are you doing here?”

* * *

 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inserts all the evil cackles in the world*


	12. Loud Noises

_ It was still dark when Hermione woke to the feeling of someone crawling into her bed. “Harry?” _

 

_ “It’s me.” _

 

_ “Charlie? What are you doing here?” _

****************************************************************

 

“Hello to you too. I am in town looking at some sites for a Dragon Reserve in Wales. We think the Welsh Green would do better in its natural environment.”

 

“And so you thought you would stop by without telling me you were coming to town?” Hermione rolled towards him and curled under his outstretched arm. 

 

She was at a loss on why he would come to her flat, even if he was in town. Especially unannounced and in the middle of the night. He would come over when they were dating and he was in England, but he would send an owl before he came home. He hadn’t been back in the country since they stopped since each other, so looks like she would need to set up some boundaries.

 

“Well it was pretty last minute. I am staying with Bill and Fleur. I was watching Victoire when they went out tonight. When they came back they were going on about how beautiful you looked so I wanted to come see for myself.”

 

“You are a little too late to see me in my dress, as you are well aware.”

 

“I never said I wanted to see how pretty you look with clothes on, love.”

 

“Charlie, we have been over this. We can’t keep sleeping together. I want an actual relationship, and you will never settle down.” Her body ached and her quim protested at her statement. Her head and heart might have moved on, but her body was focused on the four months since she last had sex part. 

 

“I don’t see any relationships in your bed tonight, just me. And a sexy girl in my jersey.”

 

“Charlie, I love you, but no.” Her center clenched again,  _ no one else has been in bed with you. You know you are tired of using fingers and toys to get off. “ _ No more sleeping together.”

 

“Okay love. Can I at least sleep over tonight? Since I am already here?”

 

“Fine, but keep your hands, and all other extremities to yourself.”

 

“You’re no fun. Know any cute girls looking for a ginger to play with?”

 

“Stop talking, I’m trying to sleep. And maybe.” Charlie was a handsome man and she did know a couple of single girls who were too busy for something serious. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“Ahhhh!” Hermione woke up to the feeling of fingers digging into her sides as Charlie was tickling her to wake her up. He had always been playful in the mornings. When they would stay overnight with each other, morning sex was always a mix of pleasure and horsing around.

 

“Time to wake up Princess. I’m bored.”

 

“Get off me you big oaf!” Trying with all her might she pushed against his chest. He didn’t move a single inch, instead he trapped both her wrists above her head with one hand while he continued to tickle her with the other.

 

“Is the little girl stuck?”

 

Wrapping her legs around his waist and twisting as hard as she could she was able to flip them over. Not realizing they were on the edge of the bed, her momentum rolled them onto the floor. 

 

“Ow!”

 

“Son of a bitch that hurt!”

 

_ BANG _

 

Her door flew open and crashed against the wall. Popping her head up over the side of the bed she saw all three of her housemates, wands drawn, looking around the room.

 

“Hermione, what happened? Are you okay? We heard screaming?” Harry’s eyes never stopped moving.

 

“God damn you!” Hermione hollered as Charlie stood up and threw her over his shoulder.

 

“I happened. Evidently this powerful witch is no match for a tickle monster.”

 

“Charlie Weasley, you put me down this instant you troll.” Having her arse facing the men in the doorway was not how she wanted to start her morning.

 

“Well, um, we’ll leave you two to it.” Hermione’s heart dropped as she heard Lucius’s voice and the sound of the door shutting behind him. 

 

“Damn.”

 

“What’s wrong Mi?”

 

“Put me down and I’ll tell you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lucius wanted to stomp into his room, but Malfoy’s always carry themselves with dignity so he slowly walked to his room and closed the door. Leaning back against it he let out a deep sigh of disappointment. 

 

He knew he had messed up the end of their date last night. It was that damn movie. It was so engaging that it blocked out everything else. After he got home and talked to Draco about the movie he realized that he had ignored her and every pass she made at him. He really had ruined the date.

 

He had gone upstairs and was planning to go talk to Hermione, but her lights were already out and he didn’t want to wake her up. Looks like he was too late anyway.  _ Who goes on a date with one guy and when it ends badly, invites another man into her bed? Maybe she isn’t the kind of woman I am looking for after all.  _

 

Leaning against his door wasn’t going to fix anything so he moved into his dressing room, stripped off his pyjamas, placed them in the hamper, and started the shower. He needed to get ready for the day and get out of the house. Hopefully he could convince Harry to go somewhere with him so he didn’t need to stay close to Hermione.

 

Stepping into the warm water he closed his eyes and rested his head against the cool tiles. Last night had been going so well. He should have chosen to go home with her instead of the cinema. Then he would be the one that woke up in her arms this morning instead of the low class Weasley. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“You and Lucius Malfoy?” Charlie asked for the fourth time. She had given him a quick summary the last three weeks.

 

“Yes, as I have already confirmed.” She was getting a little exasperated. “And because I am no longer with you, and I am dating him, you can’t be coming over and sneaking into my bed in the middle of the night.”

 

“Why not? All we did was sleep. What if I want to cuddle?”

 

“Because, Charlie, I will want to cuddle with him. Why don’t you find a new girl to cuddle with? Or go ask Fluer?”

 

“I tried that. Bill went all wolfy and tried to bite me.”

 

She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped at the image of Bill chasing Charlie, trying to bite him.

 

“I’ll talk to my friend this week for you. Now I need to go talk to Lucius. Go have breakfast downstairs with the boys. They got engaged last night.”

 

“Did they really?”

 

Smiling, Hermione turned around as she went to leave the room. “Make sure you ask Harry to see his ring. It is very impressive.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Lucius had just finished washing the conditioner from his hair when he felt the air in the shower shift. Suddenly Hermione’s slender arms wrapped around him from behind, her naked body pressed against his. 

 

“Before you say anything Lucius. I did not have sex with Charlie last night or this morning.”

 

“The evidence I saw does not support your statement.” Lucius wanted to believe her. Hope filled him when he heard her say they didn’t have sex. 

 

“I know how it must have looked.” She leaned her forehead against his back, kissing him between the shoulder blades. “Charlie came over last night to have sex, but I told him no. He slept over, but it was just sleeping.”

 

Lucius turned around and held her in his arms. Reaching one hand up, he tucked a strand of her damp hair behind her ear. “And this morning?”

 

“Charlie likes to goof off in the morning. He woke me up by tickling me and trying to wrestle. It was very innocent. He is not the one I want Lucius. I thought it was pretty clear last night that we wanted each other.”

 

“We did, still do. But then I messed everything up by ignoring you.”

 

“You are not the first or the last man to ignore a woman when a James Bond movie is showing.”

 

“So you weren’t mad at me?”

 

“I was annoyed that you wanted to watch the show over fooling around with me, and I was glad you were enjoying it at the same time.” She smiled at him as she squeezed him slightly. The feel of her nipples against him had his dick filling rapidly with blood. “Mostly I was disappointed that even when we left the cinema you didn’t try to make any moves in the car.” 

 

Sliding his hands to her arse he pulled her close, his arousal pressing into her belly. “Are you ready for my moves now?”

 

Her body slid against his as she moved to her tiptoes. Stopping her lips a hair's breadth away from his, “I’ve been ready for a while Lucius.”

 

Lucius closed the distance between them, their lips finally meeting for the first time, as he gently kissed her. He pulled back slightly, her lower lip trapped between his, before moving back in to kiss her with more pressure. He wanted to devour her, but didn’t want to overwhelm her. 

 

Her hands, wrapped around his waist, moved up until the were locked behind his shoulders, forcing her body into his. He moved one hand from her arse to her upper back, trying to pull her as close to him as possible. 

 

Grasping a lock of her hair he tugged lightly causing her to gasp. Using her open mouth to his advantage, he slipped his tongue inside. Starting lightly, he massaged her mouth until she nipped at him. He pulled back from her. 

 

“You don’t have to be quite so gentle with me Lucius.”

 

Pulling her back to him, he deepened the kiss and didn’t hold back. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped as she brought one leg up to wrap around his hip and began to slide her wetness over his cock. 

 

“Merlin Hermione, I have dreamed of having you naked in my arms since the first night.” They continued to kiss and rub against each other, pulling back occasionally spill their sexual secrets to each other.

 

“I’ve dreamed of being here. So many nights naked and frigging myself thinking of you.” Thinking of the time he caught her naked and spread out on her bed he pulled her harder against himself as he ground his cock against her.

 

“Hermione, we have to move to the bed, I want you below me.”

 

Waving her hand, the water turned off and they were both dry. Wasting no time, she pulled him to the bed and crawled onto it.  She reached her hand out for him, “Lucius, come to me.”

 

She spread her legs as he crawled up the bed.  _ Shitting Salazar it's even prettier up close.  _ “I’ve wanted to be between these thighs since the first week.”

 

“What happened that first week?”

 

Reaching out, he started to rub her clit with one hand and moved up the bed to flick her nipple with his tongue. “I went on the balcony one night. You were on your bed, naked, fucking yourself with something. I wanted to break down the glass and take its place.”

 

“I wish you would have. I was thinking about you.”

 

“Let me show you how much better I am than that thing you were using.” Moving his hand he lined himself up at her entrance and started to push in.

 

“Lucius, wait.”

 

Pulling back, he held in his groan with great effort. “What do you need?”

 

“I’m not ready. I want to be with you, but I don’t want it to be about sex right away.”

 

He dropped his head to her chest.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck.  _ He was going to have the worst case of blue balls. “That is probably a good idea, even if not all of me agrees. Let me go take care of myself in the shower then we can go out for breakfast.”

 

He felt her laughter more than heard it. “Lucius, I said I wasn’t ready for sex, I didn’t say I was done.”

 

His head snapped up.  _ She wasn’t done?  _ “What else would you like to do?”

 

“I will leave it up to you. We can pleasure ourselves at the same time in front of each other.”  _ Oh, an up close Hermione wank session, I like this idea.  _ “We can pleasure each other at the same time. Bring the other to orgasm.”  _ My fingers in her hot cunt while she rubs my cock, I like that even more. Keep going.  _ “Or, you can crawl on top of me, slide that thick cock over my clit until we both cum. Which one d-”

 

“That last one. We’re doing that last one.”

 

As he went to line himself up he looked at her, and at her smile he reached down and sunk two fingers into her opening. She was so tight they both moaned at the feeling. He assumed she moaned because it felt good, his moan was because if she was that tight on his fingers, his cock was going to feel amazing. Pumping his fingers a few times, he pulled them out and spread her juices over her to lubricate her pussy. 

 

She reached down and opened her lips to him, giving him his first up close look at her center. Not only was even prettier than he remembered it being, the smell of her arousal was intoxicating. He moved towards her and set his dick between her lips as she removed her hands. 

 

He may not be in her quim, but her wetness surrounded him, and the look of bliss on her face was almost enough to make him forget that. 

 

“Lucius, move.”

 

Pulling back, his dick was almost to the end before he slowly moved forward, the base of his cock rubbing over her clit. He pressed down, making sure she was stimulated the entire length of him.

 

“Oh fuck girl, you feel so good.” Leaning down, he took one of her nipples in his mouth. 

 

Arching her back, she moved a hand behind his head, pushing him harder into her breast. She moved her legs to wrap around his hips and started to thrust against him.

 

Groaning “Lucius, faster, please. I need to cum.”

 

Releasing her nipple he propped himself up on his elbows and looked down on her and he rocked against her. Their rhythm increasing. 

 

“I’m so close Hermione. Cum with me.”

 

They locked eyes as they rutted against each other. He felt his balls start to tighten as her breaths increased and her legs started to shake around him.

 

“Fuck Lucius, I’m almost there.”

 

Reaching up he pinched her nipple, causing her to yelp and then her body stiffened as she yelled his name.

 

He felt a rush of wetness against him, and he pulled her into a bruising kiss as he spilled his seed over her stomach and hips. 

 

* * *

 

  
  


After catching their breath, Hermione unwrapped her legs from Lucius’ hips and patted him on the arse a few times. 

 

“I need to breathe.”

 

Rolling off her, he sprawled on his back. “That was the best non-sex sex I have ever had.”

 

Filled with amusement, “I am not sure that is an actual thing, but I agree. I am glad you picked that option.”

 

“Me too.” He turned on his side, propping himself up on one elbow. “But I can’t wait until we’re ready for actual sex. If non-sex feels that good, real sex is going to be phenomenal.”

 

“‘Until _ we’re  _ ready.’ Don’t you mean until I’m ready?”

 

“No. Now that I am not rubbing up against your lovely cunt,” moving closer he kissed her. “I can see it was the best decision. We need to wait until we are both ready.” Reaching out an arm he tried to pull her closer, into his arms. 

 

“I thought you didn’t snuggle.”

 

“Laying together after sex isn’t snuggling; it’s extending the moment.”

 

Shaking her head at him she placed her hand on his chest and pushed back slightly. “Well, whatever  _ you _ call it, it is still snuggling. And I am not snuggling or ‘extending the moment’ when I am sticky with your cum all over me. I am going to take a shower. Why don’t you join me then we can go out for brunch?”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


A quick shower (where Hermione refused to allow Lucius to manhandle her body in anyway) later and Lucius was dressed and ready to go. While he was drying off the Muggle way, Hermione went through his dressing room to find an outfit for him to wear for the day.

 

“The Who? You know I only took Sirius shirts to wear when I am working at the school and around the house. Do you really like me in this and want to be seen in public with me wearing it?”

 

“You better, you better, you bet.” She smiled at her song reference. “I just need to run to my room and get dressed then we can go.”

 

Grabbing his dressing gown, she walked out of his room with him right behind her. As she entered the sitting room, she saw Charlie, Harry, and Draco were sitting on the couch looking at them with matching smirks on their faces. 

 

She heard Lucius mutter behind her, “This can’t be good.” And agreed with him. 

 

“Morning boys.”

 

“Good morning Mum” Draco snickered.

 

Hermione glared at him and reached for her wand as Lucius put a steadying hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Draco, be quiet.”

 

“Instead of being quiet, maybe I should cast a SILENCING CHARM!” Harry and Charlie broke out into laughter as Hermione and Lucius turned red.  _ Oops, forgot to do that didn’t I?  _ “Do you know how gross it is to hear your DAD having sex?”

 

“I don’t know Draco. Almost as gross as hearing your  _ son  _ call his boyfriend  _ daddy? _ ”

 

The mirth on Harry’s face drained away, and the sound of Charlie’s laughter followed Hermione and Lucius into her room as they walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad everyone enjoyed the last two chapters. I posted the man I use to visualize Charlie on my Tumblr if you want to see.


	13. Books

Lucius was going a little stir crazy. Hermione had been gone for over a month and they still had no idea when she was going to be coming back. After they went to brunch they had spent the day walking around Hyde Park before going back to the apartment and sitting,  _ damn it it was snuggling and he liked it,  _ on the couch. As they were getting ready to go to bed Kingsley showed up and asked to speak with Harry and Hermione. 

 

_ * _

_ The trio spent a long time talking in the library before Kingsley took his leave. When Harry and Hermione came out, Harry looked happy, but Hermione was smiling from ear to ear.  _

 

_ “Lucius, Draco, Kingsley just gave us the best news. One of the smaller schools in Africa has what we have been looking for to find Muggleborn students. Because they cover such a large, sparsely populated area that doesn’t have designated cities or towns, they had to create something that tracks the home of the child.” _

 

_ “Really?” Draco looked from Harry to Hermione. Lucius knew he had been helping them with this problem since the beginning. “That is wonderful. Did they send you the spell?” _

 

_ “Well,” Hermione looked like a kid in a candy shop, “It is more than just waving your wand I guess. The spells can only be cast by a female. And she has to cast it with the right intentions or they said it will kill her. I need to go there and they will make sure I am worthy to be taught, help me create the book from the pulp of a specific tree soaked in a special potion, and a ton of other things that have to be done.  _

 

_ “Kingsley said they weren’t clear on how long it would take, but I should expect to be there a month or so.” _

 

_ “That long?” Lucius was anxious with that time frame. It was one thing to have her leave for a day or two, but a month or more when they first started seeing each other? He knew it was the best thing for the school, but that didn’t change that he was disappointed.  _

 

_ “I know it is a long time Lucius.” Coming over she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I asked Kings if you could come with me, but he said the only place to stay in that area is the school so it would violate your probation. Harry said he would be your mentor while I am gone. Or we can have another one assigned.” _

 

_ “I am happy to do it for you.” Harry cut in. “That way you can continue to live here.” _

 

_ “Thank you Harry.” Turning back to Hermione he pulled her closer. “When do you leave?” _

 

_ “Tonight. I need to go pack actually.” _

_ * _

 

He had received letters from her, but none of them gave a date on when she would be back. The process to create the book required a lot of manual labour and layering of spells according to the information she could give him. A few of the letters included pictures of her on Muggle and magical safaris on her off days as well as some volunteer work she was doing. 

 

His favourite letter to date contained a picture of her surrounded by smiling children holding Muggle toothbrushes. Her letter, smudged in some areas with dried tear drops, explained that she had taught them the basics on tooth health that she learned from her parents. 

 

It was strange to him how her absence made their flat feel so much different. When Narcissa would leave the Manor to go on her shopping trips, it never felt any different than when she was home. With Hermione gone, it felt like the warmth had been sucked out of the flat, even though it was hot outside. Harry and Draco were a lot of fun to be with, but there was a lot less laughter in their home with Hermione gone. 

 

He and Harry had been left a long to-do list for the school. They had finished everything on it except to remove the tapestry and paint in the Drawing Room. Everytime they would walk in there, Kreacher would try to attack them. He always listened to Hermione, and they were tired of healing elf bites on their shins so they figured they would wait for her to get back. Knowing Draco could remove the permanent sticking charm on the tapestry, they didn't think painting one room would take too long. Especially because Harry and Draco both promised to help. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was on day thirty-eight (not that he was counting) of Hermione's absence when Katrina came downstairs to place the order for supplies for the month and Lucius saw her receipt that the problem with the books finally hit him. 

 

"That is way too expensive for supplies." Lucius picked up the receipt.

 

"I know you haven't been around here very long Lucius, but trying to feed, clothe, and give a good life to these children isn't cheap." Acid dripping from her words.

 

"Hmm?" Lucius was so engrossed in the expenses he almost didn't hear her. "I'm not disagreeing with you, but these costs are very high for the amount of children you have."

 

"And you are suddenly an expert on how much it costs to buy groceries, clothing, essentials, and activities?"

 

"I don't claim to be an expert Katrina, but I do pay for my own food and clothing. I can tell you that, even shopping at high-end stores, eating out, and not watching my spending at all, I don't spend close to half this much in a month."

 

"Well there are two adults and all the children. Just what are you accusing me of Mr. Malfoy?"

 

"I'm not accusing you of anything Katrina. I've seen your purchases come in. Every month you get a box of clothes, books, toys, and such for the kids and weekly the elves take a delivery of the food. Then you also get your passes for the activities via owl post the night before. Am I correct?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I think the problem is with your supplier. They are grossly overcharging you. It does not cost over £8000 a month for ten children when there is no cost for childcare, education, housing, or pocket money."

 

"So what do we do?"

 

"I'll make sure you receive everything you need for you, Susan, and the children. Harry and I will work on the supplier issue."

 

"Thank you. Sorry I got a little snippy with you Lucius."

 

Lucius waived her apology off, "You have a tough job and you don't know me yet. Just like you, I want what's best for this place and the kids."

 

"Thank you again."

 

* * *

 

 

Lucius went back through the books after Katrina left and looked at them with the new information he had. Suddenly it all made sense. Their accountant was doing a great job, but whoever they were using as their supplier and accounts payable was grossly overcharging them for everything. 

 

Just for the children alone over £2000 a week was outrageous. They did get a lot of new books every month, a requirement of Hermione's, but the amount of clothes and toys wasn't huge due to magical repairs and sharing. Some of the activities could be expensive, but if they did an expensive activity, the other outing for the month would be to a free event. 

 

Lucius also noticed there were charges that they shouldn't be billed for at all. When Hermione was teaching him how to do laundry she had given him a brief overview of electricity. She mentioned that it was something Muggles paid for monthly, but because their building, like the Leaky Cauldron, was hidden from Muggle view they couldn't connect to the electric grid. Some American wizard named Stephen Hawking had created a spell that allowed wizards to convert the Earth's energy into electricity. That's what powered their building and the Phoenix School. So why were they paying monthly for it?

 

They were also being charged monthly for gas when Lucius knew damn well Grimmauld Place, just like Malfoy Manor and other Wizarding establishments that didn’t rely solely on candle light, had tapped into underground oil reserves for their gas lighting and heating decades ago. 

 

Were Hermione and Harry not looking at the books? Had they just given someone access to the money and handed it off to the accountant to make sure the amount was within a certain range every month? With the amount of time they put in here and being liaisons with the Muggle Ministry it wouldn't surprise Lucius. 

 

_ Looks like I finally found something I can do to be helpful around here now the renovations are done. Because staring today, I'm taking over the bills. Now, where's Harry?  _

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you sure?" Harry looked up from the book Lucius was showing him.

 

They were sitting in the library of their flat and Lucius was explaining his findings to Harry. He had brought the figures for the last quarter home with him to go over the details with Harry. 

 

"Harry, these charges don't make sense. Here, look at this." Lucius stood and grabbed another book of similar size, but bottle green instead of brown, from a nearby table.  Turning to a page in the middle her opened it. “In your book you are looking at the May expenses for the school.” Pointing to the page in the green book, “This is the same month for Draco and his spending.”

 

“Are you sure I should be looking at Draco’s money ledgers?”

 

“We’re getting married Harry, you can look at my financial records. We’ll have to go over them together soon anyway. Just curious though, why are you two looking at them?”

 

“Your dad thinks there is something off about the books for the school.”

 

“Impossible. I donated the services of our best accountant at Malfoy Enterprises, Edward, whom we trust explicitly. The books can’t be wrong.”

 

“I don’t think it is the accountant Draco,” Lucius handed him the book. “I think it is the person supplying the school and making the payments. Look at this and see what you think.”

 

Lucius left Draco to look over the books and turned to Harry. He had planned on asking him who was handling his finances since it didn’t seem like he knew much about the subject. The look on his face screamed of dejection so he changed course slightly. 

 

“Harry.” The boy didn’t respond, just stared at the table top, eyes unfocused. “Son. Are you alright?”

 

“What?” Harry jumped slightly. “Oh, I’m fine. I just wish Hermione were here. She would know what to do automatically. I am not even sure who does our purchasing. Hermione handles a lot of the day to day and administrative things.”

 

“I wish she were here too. But we will figure this out even with her in Africa. We will just need to look at her records to see who she hired.”

 

“Ginny.”

 

Harry and Lucius both turned their heads towards Draco. 

 

“Hermione hired Ginny to take care of the procurement and accounts payable for the Phoenix School and Orphanage.” Draco tossed the books back onto the table. “We talked about it when she made the choice. Hermione was adamant she could be trusted. I wasn’t convinced which is why I donated Edward’s services.”

 

“How long ago was that Draco?” Harry’s voice was pure ice. 

 

“Around the time we moved the kids in, when you and Hermione were still living there. Maybe August or early September?”

 

“Why would she hire Ginny?”

 

“Hermione said it would be good practice for her on how to run a household on a budget. And because they grew up so poor, she thought Ginny would be excellent at being frugal. Plus it would give her practice working with Muggle money while still at Hogwarts. Something about a NEWT project for Muggle Studies.” 

 

“Draco, how is it Edward didn’t catch all these extra and overcharges?” Lucius was still missing something. “And how did Hermione miss it? She is so detail oriented. This isn’t like her.”

 

“We would have to meet with him to get the specifics, but from what I remember, Ginny was given a set budget each month which is transferred to a Muggle bank account and Hermione and Harry have to approve anything over that. When a payment is due, or something needs to be ordered, the receipt is sent to her at Hogwarts. She does all the ordering and payments. 

 

“At the end of the month, all the receipts are sent to Edward who balances it against what was withdrawn from the vault. If there is an excess amount of money at the end of the month, she receives less that money from the Phoenix School vault at Gringotts.”

 

“Fuck. Hermione is going to kill her.” Harry ran his hands over his face. 

 

“I am going to need a little more than that son. I am still missing something.” Lucius looked at Draco but he seemed a little lost as well.

 

“Let me guess, Edward is a Pureblood as well?” Harry looked at Lucius who nodded in confirmation. “So for him it is normal that all the receipts are handwritten on parchment with just the amount and date paid, correct?”

 

“Of course Harry.” Draco replied. “What else would they have?”

 

“Well, think about your Muggle receipts. What is different about them?”

 

“They’re printed.”

 

“And..”

 

“And,” Lucius supplied, “They are itemized. Even when you go to dinner, it has the food cost, taxes, a total.”

 

“Correct. And, would Edward, a Pureblood accountant, know to look for all of that?”

 

“No, he wouldn’t”

 

“Harry, are you saying that you think Ginny is writing her own receipts and sending them in? Then just keeping the money?” Draco moved towards him as he asked. “Why would she do that?”

 

“Revenge maybe? Envy?” Harry pulled Draco into a hug. “I am not really sure. I know she was mad when we didn’t get back together after the war, but things seemed to be okay after a few weeks. Then she was not happy you became friends with me and Hermione.”

 

“Maybe,” Lucius interrupted. “No matter the reasoning, if this is true, she is stealing, not only from the donors, and all of us in this room, she is also stealing from the Ministry. Since I am not allowed to curse people anymore, how would you like to handle this Harry?”

 

“Well, we need to make sure we have more facts before we go rushing in. Oi! Don’t give me those looks you two. I have grown up and I think before acting now, thank you very much.

 

“As I was saying, we need facts. Draco, can you talk to Edward tomorrow and confirm how payments and balancing the books are done? Lucius, you and I are going on a little adventure.”

 

“An adventure? What kind of adventure?”

 

“And adventure including some of your girlfriend’s favourite things: Gringotts, polyjuice potion, and babies.”

 

“Draco, your fiancé is going to get me sent back to Azkaban isn’t he?”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, I added some drama- can’t be light and fluffy ALL the time. 
> 
> I will be traveling for half of August, so my updates might be less often. The next chapter is already written and the next two are outlined so I’ll try to make sure there isn’t too much of a gap.


	14. Weasel

Lucius ate breakfast with Harry that morning and since his companion was being tight lipped on the plans for their ‘adventure’ he was feeling more than a little anxious. He trusted Harry wouldn’t do anything to purposely land him back in prison, but the risk of trouble when Harry Potter was involved was pretty high. And if he was planning to break into Gringotts again, Lucius would rather not be with him when it happened.

 

A knock on the door jarred him from his thoughts.

 

“Shit, she’s early. Lucius, can you get the door for me? I have to finish getting ready.”

 

Opening the door he was surprised to see Fleur holding Victoire at the threshold. “Bonjour Lucius.”

 

“Bonjour Mademoiselles. Please, come in.” Fleur was hardly through the door before Lucius took Victoire from her arms. “Let me hold her for you so you can get settled.”

 

“Thank you. Are you excited to spend the day with us?”

 

“I didn’t realize I was spending the day with you. Harry had led me to believe I would be doing things with him today.”

 

“No, he came over last night- it is the full moon so Bill doesn’t sleep much. He told us everything you and he suspect about Ginny. We told him you can’t go with him, it is too risky. Kingsley came over this morning and flagged my wand so I can babysit you for the day.”

 

Lucius scowled at being babysat like a child, but chose to ignore the slight and lightly bounced a smiling Victoire in his arms. “You and Bill are willing to help even though she is his sister?”

 

“She is, but we have donated money and a lot of time to the school. We have also talked about adopting one of the children. I hope Harry can prove Ginny is innocent, that there was a mistake and it can be fixed easily. But if she is not, we want proof.”

 

“For Hermione’s sake I hope she is innocent as well.”

 

“You don’t have an interest yourself?”

 

“I would like to find the problem and eliminate it, but as for the girl.” Fleur gave him a sharp look, “Sorry. As for  _ Ginny _ , I have no interest one way or the other besides Hermione’s feelings. This will be crushing for her.”

 

“She is strong and will be fine. Now, if Ginny is guilty, Hermione will probably crush her. That girl is a warrior.”

 

“Fleur.” Harry walked out of his room wearing a sundress, purse, and sandals like it was the most normal thing in the world for him. “Thank you for coming over. Do you have the hairs and ID for me?”

 

“You look lovely Harry. That dress really brings out the green in your eyes.” Lucius couldn’t hold back his comment at the outfit.

 

“Ha ha Lucius. I am going to the Muggle bank to request all the financial records. I have to polyjuice into Ginny.”

 

“And how did you get her IDs?”

 

“Kingsley. He called in a favour with our contact in the Muggle world. They printed another copy of hers for him.”

 

“Kingsley is hoping Ginny is innocent as well Lucius.” Fleur told him as she handed Harry everything. “He doesn’t want to have to tell Molly and Arthur their daughter stole from the Ministry, or from him for that matter. He donated a large amount as well. Most members of the Order of the Phoenix did.”

 

“Alright. I have everything I need.” Harry checked the contents of his purse. “I am not sure how long I will be. I have enough polyjuice to last me the day.”

 

“Good luck Harry.”

 

“Good luck son.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lucius loved having Fleur over. Not only was she intelligent, and easy to talk to, he got to hold her precious daughter. She had offered to take her back multiple times, but Lucius refused. He loved babies and holding her made his whole day. 

 

Practicing his French was another reason he liked having the blonde over. He missed being able to travel to France, but being able to speak with her helped a little. Before too long they had made plans to go out to eat at a small French cafe she knew of. She often went when she was homesick and was positive Lucius would like the cuisine and being able to order in French. 

 

“You know, Hermione speaks French as well.”

 

“Does she really? I was not aware.”

 

“We met when I came to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament and I found out then. She used to help me around Bill’s family when I was still working on my English as well.”

 

“She is quite the lady.”

 

“Yes she is. So don’t mess it up with her. I may only be part veela, but for that girl I would transform and claw your handsome face off.”

 

“I will remember that.” 

 

Lucius made a mental note to never make Fleur angry.

 

* * *

 

 

Checking the clock for the tenth time Lucius sighed. Harry had been gone for six hours already and had not checked in with them. Fleur and Victoire were napping and he had nothing to keep his mind off the current situation, or how much he missed Hermione. Receiving a letter from her yesterday that things were progressing nicely did nothing but make him miss her more. 

 

_ knock knock _

 

The door opened and Bill walked in. “Hey Lucius, any news?”

 

“No.”

 

“Where are my ladies?”

 

“Sleeping in Hermione’s room upstairs. May I get you something to drink?”

 

Sitting with Bill on the balcony helped pass the time. Bill had brought an updated timetable for the rooms in the Manor that still needed to be completed. Fleur’s younger sister Gabrielle had stayed with them for a couple of weeks so Fleur had been helping Bill with the curse breaking and it showed in the progress they were making. 

 

“Your wife is quite the witch Bill. You two make a great team.”

 

“She is something else. She actually had an idea about your Drawing Room and how we can remove it.”

 

“Do you think it is possible?”

 

“It would be a risk to the Manor, but most options we are finding are a risk to the rest of the structure. The biggest benefit of her idea is that you wouldn’t have a long period to wait to clear the dark residue.”

 

“So what are the risks?”

 

“We could burn down your entire estate.” Lucius and Billed turned to see Fleur walking towards them, holding her daughter. “But there are three options that have the best chance of working and two of them have that risk.”

 

Standing up, Bill went to his wife, kissed her hello, and plucked his daughter from her arms. “Why don’t you go over the options with him, petal?”

 

“The safest option is to manually clear the residue as Bill told you at Draco’s birthday. But as Bill mentioned, it would be years before you can return home. 

 

“The next option is to use Fiendfyre. Bill has a few contacts around the world that are highly trained in casting, so the hope is that they are able to control the flames and only remove the room and the one above it. Of course, they could lose control, but he’d bring in enough people that it wouldn’t be likely. Because that is cursed fire it would be about two months before you would be able to return.

 

“The last option is to use Veela fire. I must ask that you don’t share this with anyone without talking to me first because this is something very sacred to Veelas. How much do you know about Veelas? How we reproduce?”

 

“I only know there are no male Veela, only female. You marry and have children with humans, and live as long as witches and wizards. There is no written account of how a full blooded Veela is created, only rumors. We only know they are created or your race would have died out.”

 

“That is correct. Veela can give birth to males, but they do not receive the Veela traits. It is very rare to meet a full blooded Veela. My grandmother was one, and she died giving birth to her fifth child. Because there are so few of them, it is typical that they feel the need to have as many children as possible to keep our race alive. To have even one full blooded Veela alive at a time is a gift.”

 

“How does this relate to the Manor?” Lucius was in shock at the information she had told him. This was information that was normally not shared outside of the race but he couldn’t see how it was related to his home

 

“In order for a Veela, a full blooded Veela, to be born, she must be created in a specific environment. It must be a place of strong Earth magic, great beauty, and rich in dark residue. Her birthplace needs to match who she will be; powerful, beautiful, with darkness within that she can access when it is needed.”

 

“All things that are within and around the Drawing Room and the attached rose garden.”

 

“Correct. It is rare to find a place with so much dark residue.”

 

“And how would this work? I have seen Veela throw fire before, but it wouldn't be enough to melt the stone like Fiendfyre.”

 

“The fire you have seen is the rage fire; used to punish. The fire used during a birth ceremony could melt Hogwarts to the ground in hours. We would have your Drawing Room done in minutes. Then, any partial Veela that is able will complete a ritual in the ashes.  We would only need to be on your property for a few days. If we are lucky, a new Veela or two will be born to continue our race.”

 

“And you would like to do this at the Manor?” He tried to keep his voice steady, but he failed. It came out slightly shaky, making him sound scared.

 

“The fire is controlled easily. I think the Manor would be in less danger than with Fiendfyre. We are taught this ritual from childhood so we are always prepared.”

 

“You misunderstand me, my dear. I would be honored for you to turn that room into something so beautiful. I can think of nothing I would like more. I saw so many people die in that room, it will be wonderful to have it be used as a place of rebirth for you and your family.” 

 

“You would do that for my family, for my race?” Tears were streaming down her beautiful face. 

 

“Fleur,” Standing Lucius walked over to the blonde, pulled her out of her chair and into his arms. “This is a gift we can give to each other’s families. A fresh start for all of us.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

They were just starting to look at menus to order dinner from when Draco, Harry (no longer in a dress), and Kingsley walked through the door carrying bags of food. 

 

“Sorry we’re later than expected dad. We stopped to get takeaway on the way home.” Draco nodded towards the stairs, “Let’s eat outside and we’ll go over everything we found out.”

 

Before they started talking about the finances, Draco opened a couple of bottles of wine and they ate and listened to Harry talk about having to be a woman for the day. Evidently he was not a fan of sitting to pee, trying to figure out where to wipe after using the toilet, or the amount of men that said foul things to him all day.

 

“I am never being a woman again.” He crossed his arms and glared at each of them. 

 

“Lucius and I have been here all day Harry. Tell us what you have learned.” Fleur didn’t seem to have any sympathy for Harry and his ‘womanly’ troubles.

 

Sighing Harry looked at Bill and shook his head. “It is just as we suspected. She was receiving the monthly deposit via a Gringotts employee. He would receive the funds in Pounds, then deposit it into the Phoenix Muggle bank account the same day.”

 

“And how are you able to confirm this?” Lucius wasn’t familiar enough with the process at the Muggle banks yet.

 

“I had the bank print out every transaction completed from the day Ginny and Hermione set up that account until today. I can see where she was purchasing the activities for the kids, paying for their supplies and food, but most of the numbers  don’t match the information that was sent to Edward.”

 

“That’s one of the reasons it took us so long.” Draco cut in. “Harry met me at work and we compared her statement with the receipts that were sent to Edward. They don’t all match up. And like my dad noticed, their were receipts for expenses that didn’t exist.”

 

The group went through the details of Ginny’s bank statements and it was clear to see that she was embezzling thousands of Pounds from the charity into her own bank account. Harry had explained that he hoped the excess money was in the account, and it could all be put down to Ginny trying to get a better grade on her project. But Ginny had withdrawn every cent on the receipts. When she submitted a false charge, she was transferring the funds into an account she had opened in her own name. 

 

The original budget when the account was created was £15,000 per month. It was way above what the normal operating costs would be, but at the time they were renovating, having to buy everything new for all the children, and other high start up costs. The monthly allowance being deposited hadn’t been adjusted because, according to Edward, Hermione didn’t see the need to change the maximum amount when any excess funds should stay in the account. She was probably assuming Ginny wasn’t receiving new funds every month. 

 

When the accounting team at Malfoy Enterprises had sifted through the last six months of actual expenses being paid through that account, it was less than £2000. They could also see that the first two months, August and September, Ginny hadn’t touched the excess money at all. It was towards the middle of October when she started to move large amounts at a time, and by December she was at the level she was at now.

 

“Right after Hermione and I moved in here with Draco.” Harry shook his head. 

 

A low growl from his right made Lucius turn at look at Bill. He was holding Victoire, but the rage was clear on his face and he was starting to shake. 

 

“Bill, let me hold your little girl?” He knew Bill would never hurt his child, but Lucius thought it was best if the part wolf had his hands free. They were still in the full moon cycle.

 

“Thank you Lucius.” Cradling the baby in his arms, Lucius stood and began to pace the garden. “How much did my sister take?”

 

“It's a lot Bill.” Kingsley’s deep voice answered before Harry could. “Enough that I have no choice but to press charges. Even if she paid it back in full right away.”

 

“Which means it's over £40,000? What in the fuck was she thinking?”

 

No one seemed to have an answer, they just shook their heads. 

 

“So Kingsley, are you filing charges on behalf of the Ministry, or personally as a donor?” Lucius rocked back and forth to soothe the baby in his arms.

 

“I have no choice but to file on behalf of the Ministry. The funds in that vault are half private donation and half Ministry funds. We have to press charges if the amount stolen, recovered or not, from the Ministry is over £40,000.”

 

“If you have to press charges for anything over forty thousand, but the Ministry only gave half the amount she took, does that mean Ginny took over £80,000?” Fleur asked. 

 

“That is correct. It is close to ninety five thousand.” Kingsley gave a deep sigh. “I was able to convince the Aurors to wait until tomorrow to arrest her. Harry thought I should let your parents know first.”

 

Bill stood up as if to leave, dejection clear on his face. “Thank you Harry. You have always looked out for my family.”

 

“And I will continue to stand up for the people I care about.” Lucius watched as Harry walked to Bill and gripped his arm, “I speak on behalf of everyone here and Hermione. Ginny made her own choices. You are in no way connected with them. You will always be welcome here.”

 

“Harry’s right Bill. You may be a Weasley, but you’re my favourite ginger.” Draco walked over to Lucius to take Victoire from him. “Plus, you have to keep coming around so Uncle Draco can spoil his beautiful niece.”

 

* * *

 

 

The conversation had turned to lighter subjects as Kingsley left to run the Wizarding world and the remaining adults opened another bottle of wine. Fleur had put Victoire to bed in a transfigured cot in Hermione’s room and was currently curled up on Bill’s lap. Lucius was enjoying being surrounded by this group of people, but being the only one without someone to hold was making him remember how much he missed Hermione. 

 

“Lucius, you doing okay? You look a little down.” Bill was frowning at him. 

 

“I was just noticing, now that your baby girl is sleeping, I am a lonely old man with no one in my arms.” He smiled at his joke, but he really was lonely. 

 

“I know just the thing to cheer you up. Turn around.” Bill nodded to the doorway behind Lucius. 

 

“You just going to sit there and be lonely or are you going to come kiss me?” Hermione smiled at him. She was finally back. 

 

“Stay right there Hermione.” Lucius turned to the rest of the group. “Goodnight everyone. We will see anyone who is still here in the morning.” 

 

Grabbing her hand, he half dragged her down the stairs, hardly hearing the chorus of  _ “don’t forget your silencing charm”  _ in return to his dismissal.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter. I was blown away by the response I received. It was so motivating, I already have the next two chapters 95% completed.
> 
> While on vacation my asthmatic, extra fluffy, ass is going for a sunrise hike with my nephew. We are hiking to a peak that is 11,000 feet (10,000 feet higher than I live at), with 1600 ft elevation increase over 1.5 miles, in the dark. When I told my mom I was going hiking she very sweetly told me: "You know you're going to die right?"
> 
> As long as I prove my mother wrong and survive that hike, I will post again on Thursday.


	15. Handshake

“Merlin am I happy to see you witch.”

 

Lucius was still pulling her down the stairs, away from her friends. “I am happy to see you too.” Reaching the bottom, Hermione bent down to pick up her bag. “Let’s go to my room so I can put my stuff away.”

 

“Victoire is sleeping in your room, and I think Bill and Fleur might stay in there tonight as well. Come to my room?”

 

Giving him a fake pout she agreed, “I guess, but I can’t believe you were having a party without me.”

 

A dark look crossed Lucius face that she couldn’t decipher, but he didn’t explain so she brushed it off. Entering his room she threw her bag on his chaise and was glad to see it was free from any clothing.  _ Looks like someone finally learned how to do their laundry while I was away. _

 

“We were just drinking our sorrows away because we missed you. It hasn’t been the same without you.”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

Hermione had missed all of her men, but Lucius especially. The letters from Harry and Draco kept her connected with them, but no amount of paper could relieve the ache she felt between her thighs every time she thought about the man in front of her. Night after night she came with his name on her lips and every morning she awoke feeling she had not achieved completion. It was aggravating. Now that she was home and Lucius was in front of her, she was dripping and ready to play. 

 

“Hermione, I need you.”

 

“You read my mind. But, I need to shower first. Give me ten minutes and meet me, naked, in bed.”

 

“You don’t want me to join you?”

 

“Maybe the next shower.” She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before picking up her bag again. Pulling out her wand, she cast a permanent silencing charm on the room and made a mental note to apply one to every bedroom in the house tomorrow. Satisfied she continued in to the bathroom. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


_ Well damn. _

 

He had been waiting for her to come back for six weeks and she was twenty feet away, wet and naked, and he wasn’t in there with her. Currently he was laying naked on his bed, slowly rubbing his cock. 

 

Hearing the door open he turned to watch her walk around his pony wall and his hand froze. While he was naked, she was standing there wearing one of the sexiest pieces of clothing he had ever seen on a woman. His quidditch jersey. Slowly turning, she presented her backside to him. The back of the jersey was slightly pulled up to reveal she was wearing a pair of grey lace knickers, the bottom of her beautiful arse cheeks exposed. Seeing his name splayed across her back ignited an animalistic desire in him.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

Reaching up, he pulled her onto the bed with him, rolling them so he was propped above her. “How did you get it?”

 

“I was missing you, so I wrote to Draco and asked him to send it to me.” She was beginning to turn a beautiful shade of pink as she continued. “He even sprayed it with your cologne so it smelled like you. I wore it every night.” The blush in her cheeks had darkened but she didn’t hide her face. “It was only slightly pathetic.”

 

“That is not pathetic at all. I quite like the idea of you sleeping in nothing but my jersey.” His resistance for the witch was crumbling. “Now, are you ready for me to kiss you yet?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

_ Rowena’s rectum! He was hard enough to use his dick as a beater’s bat. What was she waiting for? _

 

“Don’t pout Lucius. I just wanted to let you know I didn’t just sleep in your jersey.” He raised an eyebrow for her to continue. “I would lie on my bed and rub my pussy, thinking about you, while wearing your jersey.”

 

His resolve shattered and he captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Pressing his weight against her, he could feel the wetness from her arousal through the thin lace between her thighs. Moving his lips to her neck he whispered against her ear.

 

“So wet already?”

 

“I have been- Oh Christ that feels good Lucius. I’ve been wet since I saw you outside. And if you keep nibbling on my neck like that, I am going to ruin my knickers and your sheets.”

 

Nipping harder he soothed the bite with his tongue. “I would love to see that.”

 

Her hand pressed against his chest and he pulled back from her. “Roll over, I want to be on top.”

 

_ Yes, please! _ Wrapping his arms around her, he maneuvered them until she was straddling his legs. The sight of his jersey pulled up around her thighs, the wet crotch of her knickers showing, was.. words escaped him. All he knew was,i t was the most erotic thing he had been exposed to. 

 

He lifted his hands, sliding them up her thighs, under the jersey, until they rested on her hips. Pulling her forward, then pushing her back, he led her in a slow rhythm against his crotch. Eyes glued on her, he watched as she reached down and removed the jersey, presenting her perky breasts to him. 

 

Moaning, he sat up and took one in his mouth. Not wanting the other nipple to feel neglected, he pinched it between two fingers and pulled slightly. His witch was moaning in pleasure and the pace of her rocking increased on his cock. 

 

Encouraging her with the hand still on her hip, he moved his hips in sync with hers. Even after only one time together he could already feel the tell-tell signs of her impending orgasm. Between the rubbing and the noises she was making, it was taking all of his strength not to cum in his pants. Knowing she was close, he bit down on her nipple while flicking the very tip with his tongue. 

 

His name leaving her lips, and the pain from her pulling his hair  _ when had she grabbed onto it?  _ made his dick swell to a stiffness he had never felt before. He needed to cum, release the pressure inside him. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione dropped her head against Lucius chest, trying to catch her breath. She had been tired all day today, perking up when she was back in his arms, but now she was exhausted and hardly able to keep her eyes open. Wanting to be with Lucius, to bring him to completion, she forced her eyes back open. 

 

He had shifted them without her notice so they were laying side by side, his arms still wrapped around her. “Go to sleep. We can finish this in the morning.”

 

“No-ooo-o-o.” She spoke through a deep yawn, her body already starting to power down for the night. 

 

Featherlight kisses were pressed to her forehead. “Sleep, love.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lucius waited until Hermoine’s deep, even breathing filled the room before untangling himself from her arms. Making his way into the bathroom, he turned on the shower, waited for it to warm up before stepping inside. He needed to cum. He had wanted to cum when she did, but held off, thinking they were going to continue. 

 

He wasn’t upset she had fallen asleep, long distance portkey travel took a lot out of you, but he was sexually frustrated. To finally have his witch in his arms again, only to have her fall asleep before he could climax, preferably inside of her, was not in his plans. In his younger years he would have handed her a pepper-up potion and told her to keep going.  Instead he would let her sleep, wank in the shower, and tomorrow he wouldn’t hold back his climax. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Hermione had woken early, before the sun was up. Extracting herself from Lucius’ arms, she headed towards the shower to wash off last nights arousal from her thighs. She felt bad that she had fallen asleep on him, but she had been exhausted. Spending her final day in Africa finishing the book, which took a lot of magical energy, before taking the portkey back to London had left her worn out.

 

Crawling back into bed with Lucius after her shower she couldn’t help but smile at being back home with him. She had longed to be in his arms while she was gone. It wasn't like she actually knew what it felt like to sleep next to him, but she was lonely and he was the one she wanted in her bed. 

 

Instead of crawling back into his arms, she had crawled between his legs.  _ Hopefully he doesn’t mind if I wake him up with a blow job.  _ Making a man go from soft to hard with her mouth was something she loved. It made her feel powerful. 

 

Putting his soft member into her mouth she sucked lightly until he was partially hard. She pulled off him to run her tongue from the tip down to his bullocks before taking each of them into her mouth in turn. By the time she was done, he was fully hard. Starting at the base of his cock she moved her tongue up and around his dick until he opened his grey eyes. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Lucius awoke the next morning, the sky still red from the sun’s first rays, and his arms were empty. Instead, the delicious woman he had fallen asleep next to was between his legs, tongue lazily running up and down his hard shaft.

 

“Oh good, you’re finally awake.” With no further conversation, Hermione opened her mouth and took his manhood inside. 

 

“Gods.” It had been two years since his cock had been inside of a woman, and even longer since he had experienced this pleasure. 

 

Looking at the witch between his thighs, he moaned at the sight. She was always beautiful to him, but seeing her with his cock between her lips put her at the top of his ‘best looking women of all time’ list. He watched as she pulled his shaft out of her mouth, using her tongue to circle the head, before taking half his length into her again. 

 

One of her hands moved up his body, giving his nipple a harsh tug, before grabbing his hand. Bringing it back down with her, she placed it on the back of her head. With a nod towards his other arm she encouraged him to grasp her head with both hands. He wanted to wrap her hair around his hands, hold her there while he trust up and fucked her face, see how much of his cock she could take. To push her head down, make her take him in deep until he was cumming down her throat. 

 

Instead he kept his hands light on her head, occasionally pushing her hair back. But he couldn’t always keep his hips still. They wanted to join in the fun. Hermione moved a hand to his balls as she pulled her mouth off his cock.

 

“I can feel you holding back Lucius. I told you before, you don’t have to be gentle with me.”

 

“I don’t want to be too rough with you.”

 

“I like it rough Lucius. And if you do something I don’t like, I will let you know. I trust you to stop when I ask you to.”

 

His arousal didn’t diminish, but he stopped moving his hips as he took in her words. She trusted him. Not only did she trust him, she trusted him during sex. When she was the most vulnerable. He stared at her in awe, thinking of how far they had come. His thoughts were interrupted as she tugged on his balls and took all of him into her mouth; not stopping until he hit the back of her throat.

 

“Sweet fuck, Hermione. Keep doing that and I am going to cum in that pretty mouth of yours.”

 

She pulled off, gave him a quick wink and a smile. “Challenge accepted.” 

 

He groaned as he hit the back of her throat again. Grasping her hair, he started to pump his hips into her mouth. He left her enough slack that she could move her mouth as she needed, but she didn’t. Her throat was starting to constrict, the muscles fluttering against the tip of his cock, and he couldn’t hold back much longer. 

 

Pulling back, he gave her a breather. She licked him all over his dick, flicking her tongue in the sensitive spot where the shaft met the head. 

 

“Are you ready to come Lucius?”

 

At his nod she took him fully in inside again. This time she didn’t stop when he hit the back of her throat, but took his cock into it.  _ This woman must not have a gag reflex.  _ Her throat was tight and everytime she would swallow it would massage him. The sensation was too good. His hips were pumping furiously off the bed, following his cocks advice to go deeper, harder, fast. 

 

“Fuck Hermione. Unless you want to swallow, you better move.”

 

The only movement she made was to squeeze his testicles harder. Pushing her head down, he held her there until he roared with his release and emptied himself down her throat. Letting go of her hair, he reached down and pulled her up onto his chest.

 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Rubbing his fingers up her back he peppered her hair with kisses. 

 

“Not at all. I enjoyed it.” She stretched up his body to kiss him. “It seemed like you enjoyed it as well.”

 

“Immensely, my dear.” She smiled at his formal reply. “I have never been so deep in a mouth before.” Bringing his hand up, he stroked her throat. “How are you able to take me all the way down here?”

 

“I used to gag a lot as a kid, so my parents used techniques they learned in dental school to help me get rid of my gag reflex. I am not sure this is what they thought I would use it for, now that I think about it.”

 

“Probably not. But I am grateful all the same.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione was glad Lucius had finally lost some measure of control and stopped treating her like she was going to break. There is a time and a place for gental sex, but when a girl has your cock in her mouth, that is not the time. One of the things she had learned from Charlie when she mentioned being insecure about her inexperience was that one of the best things about having a new partner is that you get to learn and discover each other together. Exploring sex with someone new was exciting if it was your first partner or your twentieth partner. So while Lucius might not know when she wanted to rough and when she didn’t, they would get to figure that out over time.

 

“Hermione?”

 

“Hmm?” The feel of his fingers running up and down her spine was relaxing. 

 

“On your back. I want to taste you.”

 

She moved herself off of him to lay on her back. Covering her with his body, Lucius started to kiss her starting at her forehead. When he got to her lips he went to move on but she placed her hand behind his head to stop him. 

 

“Kiss me first.”

 

The kiss was slow, but passionate. Neither of them fighting for dominance like they normally did. They were just seeking to find and give pleasure to each other. His kisses reignited the throbbing she had felt between her legs while she was sucking his cock. She started to move her hips against his, causing him to moan in her mouth.

 

Putting his hand on her hip, he held her still as he pulled his mouth from hers. “None of that. You aren’t going to cum unless you cum on my tongue. Understand?”

 

“I guess you better hurry up and get down there then. I am about to explode.”

 

Lucius did not head her words, instead he took his time, kissing each part of her body on his way to her center. When he went to kiss her legs, she grabbed him by the hair, pulling him back up where she wanted him. 

 

The grin he gave her was positively sinful. “Was this where you wanted me?”

 

Her only answer was a deep moan as his tongue flicked against her clit. 

 

Lucius pulled back slightly, taking his time torturing her. His long fingers stroked her swollen lips, stopping before he made contact with her clit again. It was too light, Hermione tried to push her hips up, force him to touch her harder, to enter her body, but Lucius stopped her by placing his arm against her hips and pushing down. 

 

Slowly he spread her folds apart and she head his groan. “So wet for me this morning.”

 

Staring at her with a smirk he gently moved a finger from bottom to top and back. Never entering her, just gathering her arousal and moving it up. He circled her clit, but refused to make contact with it. 

 

“Lucius Malfoy, I swear to god, if you don’t hurry up and make me cum I am going to hex that smirk right off your face.”

 

“You have to be patient, enjoy the build up.”

 

“I have been building up to it for the last six weeks. Stop playing with me.”

 

“My, my, you are a demanding little thing aren’t you?”

 

Dipping his head back between her thighs, he kept eye contact with her as he licked slowly from her opening to her clit. She pushed his head down, wanting to hold him against her pleasure center until she came undone, but Lucius was stronger. Moving down, he slid the tip of his tongue inside her. 

 

“Lucius, I need more.”

 

“Are you ready to come Hermione?” Echoing her question from before.

 

“Yes!”

 

He moved his tongue to her clit as he slid two fingers inside her. Hermione gasped in pleasure. She had left her dildos at home and chosen to refrain from using her fingers inside herself while she was gone. The stretch of him felt fantastic. 

 

“You are so tight. I can’t wait to fill you with more than my fingers.”

 

She wanted to answer him. Wanted to tell him to forget waiting, wanted his cock inside her now. Her mouth had lost the ability to speak the words her brain was supplying. As soon as he started pumping his fingers in and out of her, he leaned down to suck on her clit and her brain disengaged completely. Nothing in the world mattered but the feelings he was creating in her core. 

 

Pulling his head closer to her, she told him with her body what she wanted and needed. Listening, he moved his fingers, finding that perfect spot inside and pressed. Hermione felt her world explode from her pussy outward. This was nothing like any orgasam she had experienced. As he pulled his fingers out, she could feel her arousal running out of her. 

 

Lucius moved up the bed, kissing her. The flavour of herself on his lips was intoxicating. Her inner walls still contracting in the aftermath of her climax and she couldn’t keep her hips still. Wrapping her legs around his hips she started to thrust against him. She could feel his dick start to harden as she tried to chase another orgasm. 

 

“That’s it, love. Rub your cunt against me, use me for your pleasure.” Lucius commanded, alternating between kissing her neck and whispering in her ear. “Cumming over my fingers wasn’t enough, you want to cum on my cock to?”

 

“Yes.” The word escaping her mouth was an answer to his question as well as an exclamation to the gods.

 

Matching her pace, his hips were pushing down on her as she thrust up. No longer was she using him, they were running towards the finish line together. Wanting more, he tugged on his hair so he would look at her. 

 

“I can’t wait any longer Lucius. I’m ready. Fuck me, please.” She knew she was begging. The desperation was clear in her voice. 

 

“Not yet, love. We have to wait.”

 

“No we don’t.” Her orgasm was rushing towards her like a tidal wave, but still she persisted. “Please, put it in me. I need you.”

 

Growling, he bit down on her neck. The sensation of the pain combined with the pleasure he was inflicting pushed her over the edge. Wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her as she felt Lucius finish on top of her.

 

* * *

 

 

Catching their breath, Lucius rolled off Hermione and she turned to face him. He had never seen a woman looked so sexy after cumming. Her hair was a mess, but her face was flushed and her eyes bright from the exertion.  Biting her lip, she met his eyes. 

 

“Why did you say we have to wait?”

 

“I just thought we should talk about it when we aren’t lust-crazed to make sure we are both ready to take it to that level. I didn’t want it to be a rushed decision that you would regret after.”

 

“I wouldn’t regret sleeping with you Lucius.”

 

Smiling he pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. “Thank you.”

 

“Now that I am no longer lust-crazed as you put it, I am ready.”

 

“So am I love, so am I.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for you because I survived my hike!   
> Posted a picture on my Tumblr


	16. Gryffindorks

 

Hermione was just finishing getting dressed for the day when she heard the sound of Victoire coming from the sitting room. Leaving Lucius to finish getting ready, she walked out to see Bill holding his daughter and showing her the view from the window.

 

“Good morning Bill.” She wrapped one arm around his waist, giving him a side hug, and lightly tickling Victoire’s belly. “Bonjour ma belle.”

 

Bill wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and pulled her in tighter against him. “Good morning Hermione. How was Africa?”

 

“Oh Bill, it was amazing. I can’t wait to tell you all about it. Are you and Fleur coming to the school with us today?”

 

“We are. It has been a few days since we stopped by to play with the kids.”

 

“Hermione,” Looking over her shoulder Hermione smiled at Fleur coming out of her bedroom. “Are you hitting on my husband again? I thought you had a man now.”

 

“I do, but I still might take Bill out for a test drive. What do you think Bill?”

 

“Anytime you want honey. But I am a package deal you know.” He winked and motioned Fleur over. “You’re going to have to let Fleur play too.”

 

“Merlin, will you three stop flirting?” Draco walked up behind them, “None of us want to hear or think about that.”

 

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind” Harry cut in. 

 

“Yeah, I think it might be fun to watch.” Lucius walked over and pulled Fleur close to him. “Or maybe we just exchange?” He winked. 

 

“Fuck dad, that is disgusting.”

 

“This is the most messed up group. I wouldn't have it any other way.” Hermione really did love being around these people.  She was thankful Lucius fit in and had loosened up enough to be comfortable with her flirting with Bill and Fleur. She had told him it was all in fun, and though he said he didn’t mind, it was nice to see he had meant it. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


They left the flat early and went to Phoenix School so Kreacher could make them breakfast. They were all too tired from the day before to make anything themselves. Hermione wasn’t sure what the rest of them had been up to, but the portkey travel was still affecting her. 

 

“Hermione,” Harry leaned across Draco to talk to her, “Tell us all about Africa. What did you learn? Is the book completed?”

 

“It was wonderful! The people were so friendly. And the food was, well, it was amazing. I have never had spices like that before. I am not even sure what I was eating most of the time, I just know that it tasted really good. 

 

“The book is not complete yet. I have completed everything but the final step. I still have to cast the last spell to activate it. They said you need to be in the geographical area you want it to cover. I am going to do that today. 

 

“Making the book was really fascinating. It is bound in snake skin, and whoever is casting the spells has to go out and kill the snake, then hang the skin to dry. Luckily it didn’t take me too long, and I caught a big one so we shared the meat with the local village. After the snake, I had to cut down the tree, without magic to make the pulp. 

 

“Then it was really just basic paper making, except instead of using water I used a potion I had made before. Every step of the way I was having to cast spells, as well as say local prayers to the Gods. I am not sure what I was saying, but they said they were powerful words. I could feel magic swirling around me.

 

“After the paper was made, I bound the book in the snakeskin and let the book sit in the hot sun for three days to make sure it soaked up enough Earth magic to work. Now I just have to cast the last spell and it will help us locate all Muggleborn and Muggle raised children in the British Isles.”

 

“That sounds so interesting. Did you memorize everything so you could make one for Hogwarts?” Lucius asked politely.

 

“I did not. I didn’t think it was right for me to take their local custom."

 

"If your book works as well as theirs then you could ask them if Minerva can come down and make an updated one.” 

 

“I personally think our department is the only one that needs this location information. The school already knows where they live when it is time to get their invitations.” Harry spoke up. She and Harry had talked about it before. The idea of a book like that falling into the hands of someone like Voldemort was too much of a risk. He may be dead, but the trauma from the war was still fresh in their minds. 

 

“So what did guys you do while I was gone?” Hermione’s stomach dropped as she glanced at all the upset faces around her. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Hermione sat in shock as everyone took turns telling her about Ginny and the money she had stolen from their charity. They had a falling out, but that wasn’t until after the New Year, and she was already stealing before that time. And even after they stopped talking to each other, Hermione thought Ginny would be one of the people she could trust; close friends or not. 

 

“What are our next steps?” Her voice was oddly calm through her own ears. In truth she was screaming mad.  _ Who steals money from children? _

 

“Mi, why are you so composed?” Harry had moved back in his seat while they were telling her. She assumed it was still a reflex from all the times her temper flared and she lashed out. “It’s kind of scarring me.”

 

“Don’t get me wrong Harry, I am livid. But right now we need to fix it. Then I can deal with Ginny and my anger. It seems like you have all completed the steps I would have done and found solutions to make sure everything was in order. 

 

“Lucius found the error, and he’ll be taking over for Ginny. Harry, you and Draco verified everything with the accountant and shut down her personal bank account and removed her from the Phoenix account, and Bill talked to Gringotts this morning to make sure she is blocked from all the vaults. 

 

“I assume Kingsley will be talking to Molly and Arthur soon and Aurors will arresting Ginny while he is there?”

 

“That is correct.” Harry was still looking at her with apprehension as everyone nodded.

 

“So, what are  _ our _ next steps?”

 

“Are there anymore? Now that she’s being arrested and the Ministry is pressing charges is there anything else we need to do?”

 

“Depends Harry. You and I are the head of the charity and everyone in this room is a major donor. That means she stole funds from all of us. We need to decide if we want to press charges for the half of the amount she stole that wasn’t Ministry money. Kingsley, Minerva and Fillius will get a vote on it as well.”

 

“We’ll want to let McGonagall and Flitwick know right away. We don’t want them finding out from the Prophet. This is going to be big enough that they’ll print an Evening addition.” Draco sighed. 

 

“I’ll go to Hogwarts now and tell them.” Bill stood to leave. “She is my sister so it is my responsibility.”

 

“You stop right there William Weasley.” Hermione marched over to him. “It is not you responsibility. She is your sister, but you don’t make her choices for her. If you can't remember that, I have a hex or two that can help.”

 

“I just feel horrible that one of my siblings did this. We were raised better than this.”

 

“Yes you were. And you need to keep that in mind so you can remind your mum and dad. I am sure this won’t be easy on them. Your family is wonderful Bill. We aren’t going to judge you all by Ginny’s actions.”

 

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead, “Thank you. Harry said you wouldn’t, but most people would wash their hands of our whole family.”

 

“Go to Hogwarts Bill. You will always be welcome in my family.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hermione, I thought I heard your voice.” Katrina walked into the kitchen holding a wide awake Ella. 

 

As soon as Ella saw everyone she smiled, opening and closing her fingers, started saying “Hi, hi, hi.” 

 

“Ella my beautiful baby.” Hermione took the blonde baby from Katrina’s arms. “How are you love?”

 

“Mi. Hi Mi.” She bounced around in Hermione’s arms, repeating her words. 

 

“Aren’t you a happy girl today?”

 

“She has been bouncing around all morning. I tried to put her down for a nap, but she was making so much noise the other kids couldn't concentrate on their reading. I was going to take her outside when I heard you. Welcome back.”

 

“Thank you. I missed my little princess.” Hermione winced as Ella grabbed a big chunk of her hair and pulled. 

 

“What are you all doing here? Are we planning another fundraiser?” Katrina sat down and poured herself a cup of tea. 

 

Looking around the room, Hermione saw Harry nod and decided to tell the two employees what was happening. “Harry, why don’t you and Draco go get Susan and watch the kids?”

 

“Is it that serious?” Katrina looked nervous as the boys left the room.

 

“It is, but we’re not closing the orphanage or anything so nothing you have to stress over. We just thought you should be informed.”

 

Susan came through the door a few minutes later. Hermione handed Ella off to Lucius as she explained everything to the women. She didn’t give them all the details, but enough that they knew what was going on. 

 

“I can’t believe Ginny would do that.” Susan was shaking her head, the shock clear on her face. 

 

“Well she did do it.” Lucius cut in. 

 

“I know she did, Harry and Hermione won’t accuse her without absolute proof and documentation. I just can’t believe she  _ would _ do that.” Susan looked disgusted. “I mean, who steals money from an orphanage? That is pretty low.”

 

“I agree Miss Bones.” 

 

Hermione looked up at Lucius and smiled at him holding Ella. He looked so good with a baby in his arms. The fact that the baby had his natural hair color and her curls made her uterus contract.  _ Excuse me ‘baby maker’ we are not open for business yet so you can stop clenching and releasing eggs every time you see him with a baby. _

 

“Katrina and I need to get back to the kids; reading time is almost over. Do you want to keep Ella?”

 

Lucius pulled the little girl closer, “We’ll bring her to you if she gets tired.” 

 

The two women left the kitchen talking about the Malfoy men and how much they loved babies. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hermione, you better watch out.” Fleur came over to them with Victoire. “Lucius can’t stop holding these babies. He might want some of his own one soon.”

 

“It is a little soon to think about babies Fleur. But he does look sexy when I imagine him holding our child.”

 

“I’m right here you two. And I do want more children.” He looked from Hermione to Ella and back. “She looks like she could be ours Hermione. Let’s just keep her.”

 

The girls chuckled, but Fleur replied, “Unfortunately she can’t be adopted. Bill and I tried.”

 

“I am not familiar with adoption laws. Why can’t she be adopted?”

 

“The adoption papers are charmed so you can’t adopt just any random child. When we tried to fill them out for her it said she was already ‘legally claimed’ by one of her birth parents. So we would need that parent to relinquish their rights. The problem is, no one knows who that is. We can’t find any birth records for her because we don’t know if her mother named her before she disappeared.” 

 

“So what will happen to her? Will she live in the orphanage forever?”

 

Hermione walked over and took Ella back. “We are actually working on that now aren’t we sweet girl? Muggles have a state run foster program. We are seeing if we can get something similar in place in the Wizarding world. That way all the kids here could live with families.”

 

“Mum, can we keep her then? I promise to feed her.” The boys had come back in the kitchen while Hermione was talking and Draco was currently giving her puppy dog eyes.

 

“Draco, stop calling me mum. And no  _ we _ cannot keep her. But I can. And we’ll move into a house in the country with a large garden and lots of animals. What do you think Ella? Would you like that?”

 

Ella squealed as Hermione tickled her tummy.

 

“Fine.” He sighed dramatically. “Can I be her Godfather? Please?”

 

“No. You and Harry are going to be her uncles.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The group went outside and sat on the grass in the garden. The rest of the children were outside playing and all came over to say hi before running off to play again. Ella had learned to walk recently and was currently exploring with Harry and Draco. The sound of the children having fun was soothing.

 

Before they could relax Lucius had insisted Hermione conjure a blanket, ‘Malfoy’s do not sit on the grass’ and they were laying side by side talking quietly while Fleur and Victoire napped. 

 

Everyone gathered back together as Bill returned with Minerva, Fillius, and to their surprise, Kingsley. 

 

“I sent Kings a patronus on our way over.” Bill told them. “Figured he could fill us in and then we can make our decision based on what happened at the Burrow.”

 

The newcomers came to sit on the grass with them, but Minvera gave them a look that clearly said ‘absolutely not’ and conjured an armchair. “Before we get started, which baby do I get to hold?”

 

Bill handed her a sleeping Victoire. “Here you go Gramma Minnie.” He winked at her. 

 

“That’s right.”

 

Kingsley explained what happened when he went to talk to Molly and Arthur. It was still early when he had arrived so Ginny was not awake yet, which had been his plan. When he told them, Molly did not believe him, saying there is no way her baby girl could do such a thing and Lucius must have framed her. Kingsley explained that they had documents from all three bank accounts that proved what was going on and that it was happening while Lucius was still in Azkaban so she wasn’t being framed. 

 

Molly then went on to blame Draco, Hermione, and even Harry for the ‘misunderstanding’. It wasn’t until Arthur asked to see the documentation that Molly stopped. The Minister didn’t bring all the books with him, but he did bring copies of a few charges to show them. 

 

“When I told them the amount and that as Minister I was pressing charges, Molly lost it. I have never heard her yell like that, even at Mundungus. I’m not even sure who she was yelling at, or if she was just yelling. My ears still hurt.” Kingsley rubbed his ears as if to prove his point. “Luckily I had cast a privacy charm or it would have woken the entire house up. Arthur was able to calm her down, but she was still upset when I left. The Aurors waited for Ginny to wake up, allowed her to eat breakfast then took her to the Ministry holding cells.

 

“I stayed the entire time it was happening to make sure everything was done correctly and she was treated fairly.”

 

“Thank you Kings.” Hermione rubbed her hands over her face. This was not the stressful environment she had wanted to come home to. “How long will she be there?”

 

“Normally we keep people their until they can be moved to Azkaban to await their trial. Before I left Arthur asked if she could be on house arrest instead. I am unsure if I will though.”

 

“Why would you? She stole a lot of money?” Draco raised one eyebrow.

 

“The only reason I am thinking about it is because of the respect I have for the Weasley family. I can decide, or I can let the Chief Warlock of the Wizenagamot decide.”

 

“I don’t think you should get involved with that decision Kings.” Bill had a hard look in his eye. “You don’t want people thinking you are giving special treatment to your friends. I think you should let the court decide.”

 

Everyone in the group nodded in agreement. 

 

“Thank you. I think you are right Bill.” Kingsley looked towards Hermione. “Bill said there was something else to consider with Ginny?”

 

“We need to decide what we, as donors, want to do. Do we want to press charges and make her repay the money, or just repay the money?”

 

The group was quiet for a minute while everyone was thinking over what should be done. Hermione was torn. On one hand, Ginny had been her friend since she was twelve years old. She wanted to believe that it was a mistake that would never happen again. So just having her pay back the money sounded good. On the other hand, she had stolen so much money from the charity Harry and Hermione had built from scratch. That deserved to be punished to the full extent of the law.

 

“I think we should just have her repay the money. She is young and we all did things we aren’t proud of at that age.” Hermione was surprised to hear the words coming out of Lucius’ mouth. 

 

“I disagree with you. She is old enough to know better.” Minerva turned to Hermione. “Hermione, how easy was it for her to move the money to her personal account?”

 

“The process is the same as Gringotts; fill out the transfer form and give it to the employee. They take care of the rest for you. But she would have needed to go to the bank to do it. Nothing can be done about it now, but it looks like she was leaving Hogwarts at least once a week which means you have a weak spot in the wards she was using.”

 

“Fillius and I will test that out tonight.” She turned to look at the Charms professor. “What is your opinion on the matter?”

 

Hermione sat back and listened to the discussion around her. She was so torn on what she wanted to do and nothing seemed to make the choice any clearer. Glancing around the group her eyes caught Harry’s and it looked like he was thinking the same thing she was. 

 

Minerva interrupted her thinking. “Let’s vote. Hermione what I’d your decision?”

 

“I haven’t reached it yet. I am right in the middle. I know this is not like me, but I will follow the majority vote.”

 

“Noted. Lucius, your vote?”

 

“Repayment only”

 

“Thank you. Draco?”

 

“Press charges.”

 

“Harry?”

 

“I will also go with the majority vote.”

 

Hermione heard the quiet “You two Gryffindors need to grow backbones.” Before Minerva continued. “Fluer?”

 

“Press charges.”

 

“Noted. Bill?”

 

“Press charges.”

 

“Kingsley?”

 

“I think because the Ministry is already pressing charges, I am fine with repayment only. But I will support the majority decision.”

 

“Sound reasoning Minister.”

 

“I am voting to press charges. So that is four to press charges, three for repayment, and two for ‘we were placed in the wrong house’. Majority is for pressing charges. Any objections?”

 

No one raised any so Draco said he would work with the Malfoy barrister to get a case put together. Minerva and Fillius headed back to Hogwarts but Hermione stopped Kingsley before he left. 

 

“How did she react? Ginny, to being arrested.”

 

“She didn’t really say anything. She didn’t look scared, or angry, just had a small smirk on her face. I am not sure what she had to smirk about. I guess we will find out, won’t we?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever.... But my vacation was magical! Spent time with my family I don't see nearly enough.
> 
> Now back to our regularly scheduled programming. 
> 
> Next chapter Lucius will get to experience another Muggle adventure.


	17. Amusement

“Three hours? On a train?”

 

“Lucius, stop complaining. You rode the Hogwarts Express every year for seven years. Three hours is nothing compared to that trip.” Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched Lucius mope around his closet, avoiding packing for the weekend. 

 

“I had no choice when I was eleven. Can’t Kingsley give me a free pass for the ‘Chosen One’s’ birthday?”

 

“Lucius,”  grabbing the shirt he was holding from his hands, she pulled him close. “I’ll be on the train with you. It won’t be too bad.”

 

“Will it be like the back of the cinema again?” She smiled at the hopeful look in his eyes. 

 

“I hope not. I don’t want to be ignored for three hours while you ogle at sexy men.”

 

“I didn’t ignore you the entire time.”

 

“Yes you did. Now stop stalling and pack your bag.”

 

“I don’t understand why we are going on a mini break to an adventure park. Haven’t you and Harry had enough adventures?” Lucius sat his bag down. They had already had this discussion and she knew he was stalling because he didn’t want to go. But where Hermione and Harry went, Lucius went. And unlucky for him, Fleur was coming too so that avenue was out as well. 

 

“If you don’t pack your own bag, I am going to fill it with Sirius’ old things, including that tiny scrap of material he called a swimming costume.”  She grinned as he started packing and put the new trunks she purchased for him in the bag first. “Harry grew up in a neglectful home. He never got to do anything that a typical Muggle child does growing up. Draco and I want him to have a birthday like he should have; rollercoasters, waterslides, surrounded by friends.”

 

“Hmph. You two are too soft with him.”

 

“Lucius, you love Harry. What is this really about?”

 

Hermione took his bag and tossed it on the floor before leading Lucius to the chaise to sit with her. He had been moody since Draco had told them he had booked the trip. Pulling her to sit between his legs with her back to his chest he sighed deeply before speaking. 

 

“I am Lucius Malfoy. Head of the Ancient Malfoy family. A strong, nobel house, with roots going back centuries in this country. I am a leader, a man of action; I see what I want and I take it. Or I was.” She could feel him deflate behind her. “Now, I take orders from my heir, my son. I am not able to wield my magic without permission. I am babysat like a naughty toddler all day. I don’t feel like I am a wizard or a man anymore.”

 

She sat quietly and absorbed his words. She wanted to shout back ‘that’s not true’ but knew platitudes wouldn’t do. Turning slowly, she wrapped her hands around his shoulders and met his eyes. 

 

“Now you listen to me Lucius, of the Ancient and most Nobel House of Malfoy. You acted like an arse. You did horrible things and you know it. Your actions are what got you into this ‘naughty toddler’ business, and it’s your actions that will get you out of it. If you feel like Draco, Harry, or I are ordering you around,  _ talk  _ to us. We order each other around, so if you’re not comfortable with that, we need to know to make changes. 

 

“It’s not fair to you, or any of us, if you don’t communicate when something is upsetting you. I know you are used to being the one in charge, but in this family, we are all adults so we make decisions together if we don’t agree on something. I know Draco and Harry don’t see you as less of a man because you can’t use your wand. What you are doing, giving up everything you know and learning something new, is brave Lucius. I am proud of you.”

 

Leaning down, she kissed his lips. “I am sorry I haven’t been sensitive to your feelings. I will do better.”

 

Pulling her closer, he kissed her, increasing the force. “How is it you can reprimand me and say such harsh things, and yet you make me feel better at the same time?”

 

“Because, your whole life everyone else just told you what you wanted to hear because they wanted your money.” She moved down to kiss his neck. “I have my own money, so I tell you what you  _ need _ to hear. I tell you the truth.”

 

“Merlin your lips feel good.” He moaned as he turned his neck to give her more access. “Do we still need to go this weekend?”

 

“Yes. It is Harry’s birthday and as his future Father-in-law you should be there. Plus, I want to see you in your swim trunks.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Arriving in Blackpool Lucius had to admit that it wasn’t as bad as he was imagining. It was crowded, but it was a beach town on a Friday afternoon. “I had forgotten what Severus used to talk like when he first came to Hogwarts. His Manchester accent was so thick.”

 

“Professor Snape?” He smiled at the giggle that escaped her. “I can’t imagine him with a Manc accent. I always figured he started talking like he did as a child. Ob..vi..ous..ly.” 

 

“I will have to find a pensieve for you. He was from the midlands, but his father was a Manchester man and so was Severus. I started giving him lessons on day one.”

 

“Really? Looking out for the firstie?”

 

“In a way. Honestly, I figured no kid with a nose that size should have a nasally voice.”

 

“You are a horrible man Lucius.” Bumping him with her hip she looked up. “This is our hotel. And I should thank you.” She glanced over her shoulder at him as she entered the lobby doors, “that voice brought me many nights of self pleasure.” 

 

“You are a wicked witch my dear.”

 

* * *

 

 

Their room was bright, airy, and overlooked the ocean. Hermione had been a little apprehensive when Draco said he wanted to take care of all the arrangements, but based off the room he had done well. 

 

She turned to see Lucius inspecting the room as well. “It is nice. I am glad we have our own space here. I was worried we would be sharing a room instead of having ou-“

 

“Hello!”

 

A door in the middle of the wall opened and Fleur and Bill popped their heads in. 

 

“I promise we’ll only come over this once unannounced.” Fleur grinned at the grimace on Lucius’ face. “We ran into Harry and Draco on the way to our room. Harry said he asked that we have adjoining rooms in case we wanted to ‘wife swap’.”

 

“That man takes too much pleasure in making Draco cringe.” Grinning, Bill started to back out of their room. “We only opened the door to say hi. We’ll see you at dinner later.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Fleur, where is Victoire this weekend?” 

 

They were having breakfast before going to the amusement park. Lucius had been hoping he could get out of going by offering to play with the young Weasley for the day but she was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“She is spending the weekend with my sister, Gabrielle. She just graduated from Beauxbatons and she jumped at the opportunity to babysit.”

 

“With everything going on with my family, we didn’t want to ask my mom to watch her.” Bill offered. 

 

“All topics involving your sister are off limits.” Harry said loudly. “Now. Which coaster are we going on first?”

 

* * *

 

 

They had picked Blackpool Pleasure Beach for his birthday, even though there were parks closer to London because Harry had found a Muggle picture of his mum, dad, the Marauders, and some other friends, including Neville’s parents, in a box of Sirius’ stuff. 

 

Harry had made Neville a copy of the picture and Hermione had invited him to join them at the park today. He had already celebrated last night by going on a date with Hannah Abbot, a sweet Hufflepuff from their year and Hermione was excited to hear all about it. She thought they would make a great pair. 

 

Draco had been in the office at the Ministry with Hermione when they were making their plans and Astoria had overheard them. Growing up as a Pureblood she had never heard of an amusement park. When they explained it to her, Draco couldn’t stop himself from inviting her as well. Harry spent more time in the office than Hermione did so he was good friends with Astoria and would love having her there. 

 

“What is that clacking noise?” Lucius whispered into her ear.

 

They had entered the park and were queued for the Grand National coaster. It was an old wooden coaster that was built in the 1930’s and had two tracks that ‘raced’ each other. 

 

“That’s the sound of the rollercoaster.” 

 

“And you are sure this is safe?”

 

“I’ve already told you it is.”  They were at the front of the queue now and would be in the next car. “All of the rides go through safety checks, like cars and trains.”

 

“But the person in charge of this ride is only fifteen years old! What happens when it crashes? How old is this thing anyway?”

 

“It is about sixty years old.”

 

His voice rose as the cars stopped and they were being loaded onto the second row, right behind Harry and Draco. “You expect something this old to be in good enough condition to ride?”

 

“Well you’re pretty old and she rides you.” Draco quipped as the ride started moving. “Now be quiet old man, and enjoy yourself.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lucius did not enjoy himself. How in the hell Muggles and the idiots he was here with thought these death traps were fun, he would never know. They were loud, shaky, the last one had been quite sticky, and there was no way to control them. 

 

“Hermione,” Lucius glanced at the smiling witch holding his hand as Harry was talking. “I can’t believe you like rollercoasters, but you hate flying.”

 

“Why does everyone think I hate flying?” Hermione looked at all of them, and with the exception of Lucius and Astoria they all had the same  _ because you do _ look on their faces. This is the first Lucius had heard of her not liking to fly. She dated enough quidditch players he just assumed she didn’t mind brooms. 

 

“Maybe because you yelled ‘I don’t like this’ during flying lessons in first year.” Draco added.

 

“I was twelve! And I didn’t know anything about broom magic yet.” Hermione responded. 

 

“Or you screaming ‘I really don’t like fl-ll-ll-ying’ into my ear in third year” Harry teased her. 

 

“Buckbeak was a living creature. I didn’t know what he was going to do. Hippogriffs can be temperamental.” Her face started to go red as she was getting worked up. 

 

“She has a point Harry.” Draco rubbed his arm. Lucius had forgotten about that stupid beast.  _ Wait, Hermione flew on a hippogriff? _

 

“Sorry Hermione, I have to agree with Harry and Draco on this. You didn’t seem to like riding the thestrals in fifth year either.” Neville piped in. 

 

“Or when you rode it with Kingsley.” Bill chipped in this time.  _ How many damn beasts had this witch flown on? _

 

“I couldn’t see them damn things! Do you have any idea what it’s like to fly through the air and not be able to see what’s supporting you?” She glared at all of them. “It's terrifying. But I have flown with Charlie on the dragons in Romania in a harness and I liked that. Better than the blind Gringotts one by far.  I just don’t like brooms all that much. I find them very uncomfortable. I have flown in Muggle airplanes and helicopters with no problems.”

 

“Hermione,” Lucius looked at the witch beside him. “Are you telling us you have ridden hippogriffs, thestrals, and dragons?”

 

“Yes. Same as Harry. And know Bill and Fleur had flown on thestrals and dragons with Charlie. Neville flew on the thestrals with us in fifth year too.”

 

“Gryffindors seem to have a lot more adventures than us snakes.” Astoria was looking at the Lions with the same look as Draco  _ and probably me. _

 

“Astoria, if you’re interested in adventure, I am sure my brother Charlie wouldn’t mind showing you around the dragon reserve once they open it here.” Bill winked at her. 

 

“Charlie, he’s the real fit one right?” 

 

“Astoria, you and Charlie will get along great.” Harry told her.

 

Lucius had to agree. If anyone could give the youngest Greengrass girl a taste of adventure, it would be Charlie Weasley. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hermione, I am leaving. Please, I can’t take anymore.” Lucius had had enough of this not very amusing amusement park and was ready to go back to their room, shower, and relax. 

 

“It wasn’t that bad Lucius.”

 

“Wasn’t that bad?” He stared at her.  _ She can’t be serious.  _ “That devil child vomited on me. Actual vomit. On my clothes. From a child that wasn’t mine. Did I mention it was vomit?”

 

He could see her trying not to laugh. “He wasn’t a devil child. A lot of kids eat too much then get sick on the Astro Swirl. He didn’t mean to. And I vanished it.”

 

“I don’t care if you vanished it. I can still smell it. What is the point of a ride that spins so fast children vomit anyway?”

 

They had been on a ride where you stood with your back pressed against the inner wall of a spinning circle. The faster you went, the harder you were pressed into the wall. Your feet actually left the ground as you spun. It wasn’t the worst ride they had been on and he was enjoying himself until the spawn of Voldemort and Gridewald had vomited all over his legs and shoes. 

 

Hermione’s laughter surrounded him. “For most people it is fun. Come on, let’s go. Maybe you’ll like going to the waterpark tomorrow more than you enjoyed today.”

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday at the park had been warm and sunny, but that night the weather had turned and it was a cold day. Hermione could hear Lucius grumbling in the bathroom about going swimming on a cold day.  _ Guess I forgot to mention the park is indoors. _

 

Packing up their swim things, she dressed in a warm jumper and jeans. “Come on Lucius. The park is indoors and heated. We can change when we get there.”

 

Coming out of the showers in just his towel, she almost decided to forget the whole thing and just stay in bed with him for the day.  _ If it were anyone but Harry, I would stay behind. _

 

“How warm?” 

 

“High twenties. We rented a private area so if you hate the rides you can stay there and sit in the hot tub,” at his confused look she explained, “it is like a hot bath, but for relaxing, not bathing. Or there is sauna there. They are just like the wizard saunas they have in Finland that you told me about. But they use electricity instead of the pygmy dragons to heat them.”

 

“This place sounds better than yesterday already.”

 

“I think you will like it more. Plus, Kingsley is coming today so you won’t be the only old man around.”

 

“How exactly did you convince the Minister for Magic to come to a waterpark for a birthday?”

 

“He may be the Minister, but he is still human and evidently loves waterslides.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Changing into his power blue swim trunks, Lucius walked out into their private area and winced slightly at the sound of children screaming as they ran around. Kingsley followed shortly after him and he watched as the Minister pulled his wand from his shorts pocket and cast a sound dampening charm at the entrance. 

 

“That’s better. There is nothing we can do once we leave this area, but at least we can relax in here.” He dropped his wand on the couch and threw a towel on top of it. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

Movement caught his eye and he turned to see Hermione and Fleur leaving their changing area. Lucius was once again reminded what a lucky man he was. Hermione looked gorgeous in her dark blue bikini, her wild hair pulled back in a thick braid.

 

“I think I need you and Bill need to help me find a partner, Lucius.”

 

“Cornelius always had women throwing themselves at him, are you not having any luck Minister?”

 

“I am looking for an intelligent woman, not a power hungry bint that throws herself at whoever is available.”

 

“Hello Kingsley.” Hermione and Fleur reached them as Kingsley was ending his sentence. “Are you having girl problems?” Hermione winked at him.

 

“I was just telling Lucius I need help from him and Bill. You two are smart and beautiful. I need someone like that in my life. I am going to have to get a kneezle so I don’t become too lonely.”

 

Hermione wrapper her arm around his waist. Lucius was not a jealous man, but seeing his girlfriend wearing little more than her undergarments hugging a half naked man was bringing it out of him. Reaching towards her he pulled her towards him. 

 

Smirking, she continued talking to Kingsley but stayed wrapped in Lucius hold. “I didn’t realize you were looking for someone to date. What about Andromeda?”

 

“I can’t date her. I slept with Tonks. There is no way I am going after her mom. It would be too weird.” Kingsley’s booming laugh filled the room. “I am sure I’ll find someone.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Compared to the amusement park,  Lucius loved the waterpark. He wasn’t a fan of the screaming children, but that couldn’t be avoided. The waterslides were much more enjoyable than the rollercoasters, and it was nice having a quiet place to return to when he wanted to relax. 

 

So far his favorite place had been in the wave pool, with Hermione wrapped around his waist when the waves were higher than her head. There was never anything sexual about their embraces, just a comfortable feeling of being around each other. 

 

Being with Hermione was so different than being with Narcissa or even any of the mistresses he had been with over the years. While he had enjoyed the sexual release they brought, he never really touched them outside of the bedroom. Maybe a kiss on the way to the bed, but nothing like Hermione.  

 

Touching was second nature to her, she was always hugging, or curling up next to him. And to his surprise, he enjoyed it. Affection came easy to her and she didn’t hold back. It made all of his past interactions seem cold and unfeeling. 

 

“Hermione!”

 

_ Splash _

 

Lucius turned his head and shielded Hermione just in time to block the splash from Draco’s jump into the wave pool after shouting at her. 

 

“Hello son.”

 

“Wait until everyone gets here. I had a fantastic idea.”  Draco was smiling from ear to ear and Lucius couldn’t help but be glad that his son was in such a good place in his life. Knowing he was happy after they had almost lost everything was something he cherished. 

 

As soon as Harry, Bill, Fleur, and Kingsley made their way over to them Draco launched into his idea for the next thing they should do to celebrate Harry’s birthday. 

 

“Let’s all get tattoos! Everyone else already agreed.” He looked between the two of them. “What do you say? Mum, dad, do you want to go with us?”

 

“Shitting Christ Draco. Stop calling me mum!” Hermione splashed him in the face with water. “I’m down. Lucius?”

 

Everyone turned to look at him. “Muggle or magical?”

 

“Yes!” Draco danced around in the water, similar to the way he used to as a child.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


In the end they decided on magical tattoos. Technically Lucius should have been required to get one at a muggle shop, but Kingsley gave him an exception. 

 

“There is no way a Muggle tattoo artist can tattoo me with colors like a magical artist can.” Kingsley pointed to his chest where his tattoo was going to go. “And I am not going to sit through the pain of a tattoo for it to not show up.”

 

Magical tattoos hurt, but were less painful than Muggle ones. The artist drew the picture onto charmed paper, then a spell was cast if you wanted your tattoo to move. The pictures weren’t like magical portraits where they could move anywhere; they stayed within a small area on your body. But animals would stretch or move around a little, birds would rustle their features, pictures of humans would blink and breathe. After the art was completed, the paper was applied to your skin and rubbed with a potion until the transfer of the art was complete.  The transfer took about five minutes, but it was an uncomfortable five minutes as the ink set in. 

 

As they were standing in the shop talking about what they wanted, Harry mentioned he was going to get his patronus, a stag, as well as a doe patronus for his parents. 

 

“I’ve never tried casting a patronus.” Draco was watching as Harry cast his so the artist could sketch it.

 

“Why don’t you try it Draco? I haven’t cast mine since the war, I could use the practice. Plus, I think I’ll get mine done too.”

 

Lucius watched as his son struggled to produce an animal. Truth be told, he had never been able to produce one either. Harry stepped over to him as he was watching Draco and Hermione. 

 

“Have you tried to cast one with your new wand?”

 

“I have never been able to.”

 

“I think you will be able to now Lucius. You are much happier now. Your patronus will show you the animal that represents what you truly love and value in your life.”

 

The room was filled with noise as everyone stared casting the charm so the artist could start drawing. He raised his wand as he watched his son and his witch cast their charms. The room fell silent as the new animals joined the already cast group. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione was laying in bed and rubbed her hand over Lucius’ new ink. She couldn’t get enough of his new tattoo and loved to watch it. If she rubbed it just right it would roll and tumble around. It really was a playful thing. 

 

“Woman, are you going to let me sleep?”

 

“No, I like playing with you tattoo.”

 

Rolling over he faced her. Reaching over he pulled up her shirt and exposed her right breast. Right below it was an otter, rolling around as he rubbed his hand over it. 

 

“I like yours too.”

 

“I love that you and a Draco have the same dragon patronus. And matching tattoos. It is quite sweet.”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice a few things here: First, I aged Gabrielle significantly. I forgot how young she was and I already wrote her into a later chapter and if she wasn't of age, it would be really creepy, so she is now older.
> 
> I also took some liberties with the waterpark... because I can :)
> 
> With the patronuses (does anyone actually know the plural of that word?), I always hate that Hermione's changes so soon in stories. An otter is so perfect for her, so she is keeping it. And Lucius loves Draco more than anything, so a Dragon was my only option. In my head, Bill is an Osprey- totally badass, wild, and free. Fleur is a pitbull- Smart, fierce, and loyal.


	18. Finally

_ “I love that you and a Draco have the same dragon patronus. And matching tattoos. It is quite sweet.” _

 

* * *

 

 

“I may not have done everything right, or been the best at showing Draco, but being his father has been my greatest joy.”

 

Moving closer, Hermione kissed him. Lucius slowly moved his hand from her rib cage, down her body until he had his arm around her lower back and pulled her to him. The feel of him pressed against her made her moan and she wrapped her leg around his hip to pull him closer. 

 

She could feel his arousal pressed against her lower stomach and reached down to lightly stroke it. Waiting to have sex had been her idea. They had agreed they were just going to date and see where it led and she didn’t want to sleep together after their first date.  Then she had left for six weeks and while they weren’t courting, Hermione knew from the letters they had exchanged while she was in Africa that Lucius was someone she could see herself with long term. 

 

Looking at him now, and feeling him against her, she was done waiting. She had been ready since the day she returned, but with everything going on with Ginny, she went to bed exhausted every night. Their bedroom activities had suffered because of all the preparations for court and and the stress of it all. Sleeping in his room most nights, he would hold her as they kissed, but she always fell asleep before they could progress beyond that.

 

Lucius caught her hand and moved if off of himself before rolling her onto her back and settling between her thighs. Propping himself up on one elbow he looked down at her, searching her face; for what, she didn’t know. 

 

Leaning up, she caught his lower lip between hers and sucked lightly as she rolled her hips against his. A deep groan escaped him and he must have received whatever answer he was looking for because he reached down to pull her shirt over her head.  Continuing to kiss and move against each other, she placed her hands on the top of his pyjamas and began to push them down. 

 

Lifting himself onto both arms to give her room, she pushed them down his legs with her feet until he could kick them off. He maneuvered them so they were lying side by side and slowly starting sliding her knickers down. Moving her hips to assist him, she couldn’t help deepening their kiss. Lucius went to pull away from her mouth, to remove her knockers fully, but she stopped him. She didn’t want to let his lips go yet, and used her legs to remove the interfering fabric. 

 

Knickers removed, she moved closer to him, hooking her leg around his hip once more. The tip of his erection brushed wet folds and their matching moans were caught between each other’s lips. No words were spoken, Lucius just looked into her eyes as he moved his hips towards her, lining himself up at her opening. At her slight nod he slowly pushed into her. 

 

Hermione was sure she moaned or gasped when he entered her, but she couldn’t have said what noise left her mouth. All she could focus on was the way he felt inside her, the way he stretched her. He stilled as slid all the way in, allowing her time to adjust to him. Leaning her head back so she could get a better look at him, he had his eyes closed and had a slight grimace on his face.

 

“Lucius, are you okay?”

 

Nodding, “I just need a minute. It has been a long time, and you feel amazing.”

 

Childish or not, Hermione’s pride swelled a little at Lucius having to gain control of himself like a randy teenager. Keeping her eyes on his face she squeezed her pussy muscles around his dick and smiled at the groan he couldn’t hold in. 

 

“You are evil woman.”

 

Grasping her tightly by the ass he started to move in and out of her and all thoughts of teasing him left her mind. His strokes were slow and languid and she could feel him in every part of her. She needed more, she needed to cum while he was inside her. 

 

Placing her arm around his neck, he whispered to him, “I need it faster.”

 

“Your wish is my command, love.” Rolling them over he was between her thighs once again. He reached down to grab both of her legs and wrap them around his hips. “Tell me what you need to make you cum, to make you scream my name.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“Faster, and harder.”

 

Lucius loved that Hermione was so vocal, almost demanding when they were intimate. He would never have to worry if he was pleasing her. It had been so long since he had been inside a woman, he had started out slow to make sure he didn’t embarrass himself. But now that he was inside her and she was asking for more, how could he deny her?

 

Pulling back his hips, he thrust back into her. He was on sensory overload. The sight of her back arching off the bed, the feel of her around him, the smell of her arousal, the sounds she was making, and the taste of her kisses on his lips. Hermione surrounded him. 

 

“Just like that Lucius” 

 

Reaching between them, he placed his thumb on her clit and started to rub circles around it. There was no way he could last much longer and he wanted her to cum with him. He could already feel the fluttering of her channel around his shaft, and hoped she wasn’t far off. 

 

“Love, I am so close. Cum with me.” He whispered in her ear before nibbling on it then moving down to kiss her neck. 

 

“I’m almost there Lucius. Don’t stop.” 

 

Her hand reached up and pulled roughly on his hair and he groaned loudly. After a lifetime of no one being allowed to touch his hair he didn’t realize how good it felt to have your hair pulled during sex. 

 

“Do it again, Hermione. Pull my hair.”

 

Her fingers wrapped themselves in the hair on the back of his head and tugged sharply. The jolt of pleasure causing him to thrust deeply into her. 

 

“Fuck Lucius.” Pulling his hair again she moved his face from her neck and looked him in the eye. “Do that again, kiss me, and make me cum.”

 

Pulling his hips back, he pushed into her as deep as he could. Her hips were following his rhythm and he added his forefinger to her clit. On his next deep thrust he pinched her clit firmly and felt her cunt clench around him as she orgasmed and moaned his name. Not being able to hold on any longer, he let go of his self control and spilled himself deep within her. 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Hermione felt Lucius cum and smiled at the small grunt he always made when he orgamsed. She would never admit it to him, but it was the most adorable sound in the world. He collapsed on top of her, his forehead between her breasts, for a few seconds before rolling off to the side. 

 

“Come on, love. You know you want to snuggle.” He held his arm out to her.

 

Moving onto her side, she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. His heart was pounding like hers and he was breathing heavy. Turning her head she kissed his chest and moved her arm to settle on his stomach.

 

“That was wonderful.”

 

“I agree.” He was looking at her as he ran his hand over her hair. 

 

She studied his face in return. Sometimes, like now, his handsome features caught her off guard and she was a little surprised that someone like his was with someone like her. She knew she wasn’t ugly, but even the prettiest of girls doubt themselves sometimes. 

 

“What are you thinking about Hermione?” Lucius smiled at her.

 

“Just how good looking you are.”

 

“Well, don’t keep those thoughts to yourself, feel free to share them with me.”

 

“Because your ego needs to be stroked.” She rolled her eyes at him. “But you are very handsome Lucius.”

 

“Thank you, love.” Leaning down he kissed her forehead. “You, my dear, are beautiful. I am one lucky man to be with you. We better get some rest. I plan on having an encore performance in the morning before we have to catch the train.”

 

With a wave of her hand, the blankets settled up around them as Lucius leaned over and switched off the bedside lamp. Hermione lifted herself up to give him one last kiss before settling back into the comfort of his arms and falling asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short.... But I figure after more than 2 years, he wasn’t going to last a long time :)
> 
> I am on vacation again as of tomorrow for a week, but the next chapter, all about Ginny (the cuntcake that she is), is halfway done, so it shouldn’t be too long after I am back that I am able to post it. And if I can’t sleep on my flight, maybe it will get finished sooner.


	19. Extra! Extra!

**WAR HERO ARRESTED** !

_ Ginny Weasley seen being escorted by Aurors into Ministry custody for unknown reason _

 

**FROM FAMOUS TO INFAMOUS?**

_ New charges against Ginny filed by Ministry. Reason sealed from press _

 

**WEASLEY’S WOES!**

_ Miss Weasley asked Minister for special treatment. Wants him to grant house-arrest instead of going to pre-trial- He refused _

 

**WEASLEY TO AZKABAN**

_ But what for? Ministry tight lipped on crimes still _

 

**EMBEZZLING EX EXPOSED**

_ Harry Potter accuses ex-love Ginny Weasley of stealing from orphans in court documents _

 

**GEORGE v GINNY**

_ George Weasley files charges against own sister _

 

**FAMILY FEUD**

_ Weasley’s split on who to believe- Harry Potter or Ginny _

  
  
  


Hermione looked through the headlines concerning Ginny from the last two weeks. Draco had been right when he predicted her arrest would cause an edition of the Evening Prophet. Because she was arrested and being tried for crimes against the Ministry the courts had kept the reason for her arrest secret from the press. 

 

That had ended when Harry and Hermione had filed charges on behalf of the Phoenix School and Orphanage (PSO).  Following the advice of their barrister they waited until after Ginny was arrested and had gone through the pre-trial to submit their case. This allowed the Weasley family as much privacy as possible. Once George filed his case most people in the Wizarding world correctly assumed the three charges were related. 

 

None of the headlines bothered Hermione too much, except the last one that was printed the day before. Hermione loved the Weasley’s. They had become her family in the magical world when she was 14 years old and she hated to see the rift that had formed in the family.

 

They had figured there would be problems when Molly had called all the children home for a family meeting to see what they could do to help Ginny. Bill and Fleur had attended while Hermione and Lucius babysat Victoire for them and Hermione knew Molly wouldn’t be happy with her oldest son. 

 

When they returned Bill had told them that Molly still believed Ginny to be innocent and was being framed by Lucius, even though he had been in prison most of the time. She was refusing to see reason and kept repeating ‘my Ginny would never steal from children’. Bill had explained he and Fleur had seen all the documents and Ginny was most certainly guilty. 

 

When Molly called him a liar and disloyal to the family, Charlie had stood up for his big brother. Charlie had come to their flat the night after Ginny’s arrest and talked to Harry and Hermione at length about it. While not wanting to believe his sister would act that way, he believed them and told Molly as much. 

 

In the end, only Ron and Molly were on Ginny’s side. Arthur refused to say anything on the matter, except he was going to wait until the trial and all the evidence was shown before making a decision. Percy was still a Junior Assistant to the Minister and had seen the court documents and would not stand by his sister. He had made the mistake of ignoring evidence and blindly following his loyalty once before and had promised himself he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. 

 

George was the most upset of all the Weasley siblings over Ginny’s crimes. After leaving the Burrow, George had explained to Bill and Charlie that he had been supplying the toys and books free of charge to Ginny every month since August. Both things she was sending in receipts to the accountant for. The next day George had met with Harry, Draco, and the barrister Draco had hired. Later that afternoon he had filed his own charges against his sister.

 

“Hermione, come to bed.” Lucius had entered the library without her noticing and was holding his hand out to her. “There is nothing more we can do. You need your sleep for tomorrow.”

 

Standing up, Hermione cracked her neck. “I know, I was just worried about how this will impact the Weasley’s. I hate seeing them torn apart like this.”

 

Lucius gave her a non-committal noise in response. It was no secret that he still disliked the Weasley family, even though he had become good friends with Bill and liked Charlie well enough. 

 

“We won’t know anything until the trial is over. Maybe seeing all the evidence will change Molly’s mind. If not, it is out of our hands.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Ginny had a small pre-trial with the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot two weeks ago who had determined to deny her house arrest. While she wasn't a violent criminal, and she came from a good family, the new head of the court was a no nonsense wizard that didn't believe in granting someone special favours because of their name or social standing.

 

Today would be another pre-trial, with the High Council- the top three members of the Wizengamot, the legal teams for Ginny, the Ministry, PSO, and George. It was mostly to determine if the three cases could be joined into one trial. 

 

Each team would be presenting a sample of the evidence they'd gathered that supported their reasoning on why they thought the trials should be joined or not. Ginny's legal team wouldn't be presenting any evidence, just arguing for or against the joining. Hermione was unsure what Ginny would be asking for, but the rest of them were hoping to have a joint trial so everything could be over with as soon as possible. 

 

The biggest difference between today and Ginny's last day in court, the part that made Hermione nervous, was the pre-trial was open to the press and public. The only strings Kingsley was willing to pull was to make sure all her trials were held in the smallest courtroom. Since family of the defendant and all members of the prosecuting parties were guaranteed seats, it wouldn't leave many open seats for others to attend. Kingsley made this concession not to protect Ginny, but to try to stop the trials from becoming a source of entertainment for the public. 

 

XMXMXM

 

“Hermione, are you ready to go?” Harry walked into her room as she was finishing her hair. 

 

“Yes, and no.”

 

“Let me guess, physically ready, but not mentally ready?”

 

“Got it in one, Harry.” Hermione gave herself one last glance in the mirror before deciding she was ready. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to see the inside of the Ministry courtrooms again. We had enough of them after the war didn’t we?”

 

The first few months after the Final Battle, Hermione and Harry seemed to live in the courtrooms. They had testified for or against almost everyone in the Wizarding world, or so it felt to them. Hermione knew there would be some people, like Draco, that would be taken into custody. But the Aurors seemed to arrest anyone they thought might be connected to Voldemort, which means they had testified at the trials for every Slytherin in their year. It was prejudice and Hermione had no problem telling the press and court what she thought about it. While she hadn’t spoken to most of the snakes outside of class assignments, she didn’t think anyone should be on trial for things said at Hogwarts. Merlin knew she and Harry had said their fair share of rude comments back. 

 

“Yes we did. And this one feels like it is going to be the worst one. I know Ginny is guilty, but it still feels like I am betraying the Weasley’s by pressing charges. We are doing the right thing, aren't we?”

 

“We are.” Hermione had thought long and hard about everything that happened after they had their discussion with everyone at Grimmauld Place. The steps Ginny had to take to move the money- leaving Hogwarts weekly, creating hundreds of fake receipts- they weren’t small things that could all be little mistakes that added up to something big. Each of her moves were planned and she knew what she was doing. Any hesitance Hermione might have felt went out the window when they talked to George and realized she had been taking money from day one. 

 

“Harry, Hermione,” Draco popped his head in. “It’s time to leave.”

 

* * *

 

 

Walking out of her room, Hermione stopped and Harry ran into the back of her. 

 

“Oompf! What the hell Hermione?”

 

“Holy Helga in a handbasket.” Hermione swore as she looked at Lucius standing in the sitting room. 

 

“Fuck me, that’s scary.” Harry was still standing behind her, his hand on her waist to keep her from falling over. 

 

They had talked about altering Lucius looks, but nothing prepared her to see him standing in front of them, long platinum hair flowing around his shoulders, dressed in all his Pure-Blood wizard finery, and in his right hand, the walking stick, snakehead and all. He sneered at them and Hemrione flashed back to being twelve again. 

 

“As you can see, my Father has returned.” Draco walked over to his dad. With their hair the same color and dressed in expensive black robes it was easy to see how similar they looked. Something Hermione often forgot because she was so used to Lucius with his brown hair now. 

 

“Something to say Miss Granger?” Lucius raised one eyebrow at her. 

 

“I forgot how pompus you look with your hair like that.” 

 

The tension in the room broke and Lucius moved to gather her in a hug. His robes looked nice, but she missed the way she could feel his body through his Muggle clothes. Robes just had too many layers. She knew he wouldn’t keep his short brown locks forever, but seeing his hair go from short to long overnight was a shock. 

 

“Draco and I thought it might be best to glamour myself to look like I did before so the press doesn’t see how I look every other day. I have enjoyed the last few months of freedom and hope it can continue.” Lucius looked down at her. “This look doesn’t bother you does it?”

 

“I don’t have any good memories of you looking like this so it is strange. But you are still handsome, and still Lucius, no matter what you look like.”

 

“To be honest, I can’t wait to remove the glamour. I find I like having short hair better.”

 

“Plus,” Draco cut into their conversation. “With your hair short you don’t have to wear that dumb bow in your hair. I may date men, but your hair accessory is too gay for even me.”

 

“Says they man who proposed with a cock ring. All rich men with long hair wear bows Draco. I am sorry your personal vault is too small to know what I am talking about.”

 

“Well, before the Malfoy men whip out their dicks to see who’s is bigger, let’s leave.” Hermione started pushing them towards the door.

  
  


* * *

 

 

The flash of camera bulbs greeted them as they walked into the Atrium. Keeping their heads held high and eyes forward they made their way to the lifts. Reaching the ninth floor, they stepped out and walked down to the tenth floor where they courtrooms were. The hall was full of people waiting to enter the courtroom and flashes filled the space as more reporters were down here hoping for a seat. 

 

“Malfoy!”

 

The group turned to see their barrister waving them into a room. 

 

“Thank you Burgess.” Draco shook his hand as they entered the small chamber. Hermione had been in one of these rooms before. It was where they kept the defendants and witnesses before they entered the courtroom.

 

“I thought it would be easier to enter the court through here than try to wade through that crowd. Most of them won’t get in, but the High Council isn’t sure exactly how many seats will be taken by the family and prosecutors.  Miss Weasley and her team are already here in the other chamber. Some of her family has arrived, but I will go out and wait for George. You can either wait for us to return, or continue in.”

 

Deciding not to wait, the quartet walked into the courtroom. Molly, Arthur, and Ron were seated directly behind the bench for the defendant. The other two ignored them as they walked in, but Arthur stood, walked over and shook hands with Harry before pulling Hermione into a side hug. 

 

“I’ve missed seeing you two around the Burrow.” He spoke quietly to them, his voice not loud enough to carry to his wife and son. “I have talked to Bill and Charlie, I just hope Ginny has an explanation. She won’t say anything to me.”

 

“I hope so too Mr. Weasley.” Harry gave him a sad smile. 

 

“I hear congratulations are in order?” Mr. Weasley surprised Hermione when he stuck out his hand to Draco. “I hope you are Harry are very happy together.”

 

“Thank you Mr. Weasley.” Draco shook his hand, but couldn’t keep the surprised look off his face. 

 

"You're getting a hell of a son in law Lucius." Arthur didn't shake his hand, but nodded towards him. 

 

"I agree Arthur. I've had the pleasure of getting to know Bill as he's been working on my house. You've raised a fine man."

 

Hermione's eyes, along with Harry and Draco's, bounced between the two men. She'd only seen them interact once, and that time they'd started hitting each other. This was like being in a strange universe. 

 

"Arthur!" Molly's voice echoed around the room. 

 

He gave them all a small smile before returning to his seat. Hermione watched from the corner of her eye as Molly cast a silencing charm around then and started yelling at her husband.

  
  


* * *

 

 

When Ginny walked into the courtroom Lucius felt a stab of sympathy for the girl. The Azkaban outfit was cleaner than his ever was, but he wouldn't wish that hellhole on most of his worst enemies- he'd make an exception for Bellatrix, Fenrir, and Voldemort. She was glaring at him and he noticed something odd. Normally people in Azkaban had a dead look like their eyes, even without the Dementors there. Ginny's eyes were bright and full of hatred. 

 

She sat at the bench next to her barrister but ignored him in favor of tiring to talk to her mother. He knew the girl had a right to hate him. He had almost been the cause of her death when she was a first year, and had been the cause of her being possessed by Voldemort. He was a right bastard before and did feel bad about it. He knew the diary would open the chamber, but he didn't know it was a horcrux and would possess her. 

 

What he couldn’t understand is how she could do what she did to Harry, Hermione, and her own brother. As far as he knew, Ginny and Ron weren’t happy they were friends with his son, but to steal money from orphans, and her own brother. It just didn’t make sense. And to steal so much money and in such an obvious way. It was almost like she was hoping to get caught, hoping this exact thing would happen. 

 

Other members of the prosecuting parties started to fill into the courtroom and he watched as Molly’s face grew redder with each one. Being a parent he knew what it was like, you always wanted to remember the sweet child you raised and didn’t want to accept when they did something you didn’t approve of. But how do you stand behind your child in the face of so many people? People you trusted enough to fight alongside? Your other children?

 

Their side included the rest of the Weasleys, everyone that had been at the meeting at the School when they decided to press charges, Lee Jordan (Lucius learned he had become George’s partner in the joke shop a few months ago), Katrina and Susan from PSO, Andromeda Tonks, and a multitude of other people. Luckily their crowd was so large, only a few members of the press and no members of the public were able to attend.

 

“Hermione, who is watching the kids?” 

 

“Gabrielle and Luna Lovegood are at the orphanage with Neville and his girlfriend, Hannah Abbott. They have Victoire and Teddy too.”

 

The pre-trial went as smoothly as Lucius expected. He assumed Ginny’s team would be asking for separate trials instead of a joined trial. He had been through enough court cases with his work to know that people being accused by their family members hoped that if they dragged their feet long enough, the family stress would cause the other member to drop the charges. 

 

In the end, the High Council ruled in favour of a joined trial seeing as the money she was accused of embezzling was all interconnected through PSO. The trial would start the first week of September and Ginny would return to Azkaban until that time; three weeks, and seven weeks since she'd first been arrested. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from my vacation to London. Judge all you want, but I saw the location I have their flat and I squealed like a little girl and jumped off the bus. 
> 
> I know this chapter is not as much fun as normal... it was supposed to be the trial, but the damn ginger weasels took over. But who can resist Arthur? I just adore him. 
> 
> The next one is being completed and I will post it as soon as it is done.


	20. Trial

The three weeks after the pre-trial seemed to pass in the blink of an eye for Hermione. She met with Mr. Burgess multiple times to go over her testimony and provide all the evidence she thought would be relevant. Lucius had taken over the purchasing for PSO and she enjoyed teaching him how to shop for everything the kids would need. He had insisted on knowing how to go shopping for food, toiletries, clothing for children, and anything else they may require.

The main thing he struggled with was staying within the budget. He wanted to buy the best of everything and insisted it come out of his personal vault. Hermione refused to let him pay for anything for the orphanage that didn't come out of the correct account. She didn't want to take any chances with the money after what had happened with Ginny.

Lucius' added responsibilities had also helped him learn to navigate Muggle London on his own. Hermione had taken him to the shops the first few times, but now he was comfortable calling a cab, or taking the Tube anywhere he needed to go without relying on her to figure out which train to take. This was especially helpful when Hermione and Harry were too busy to go with him and Fleur would supervise. While very knowledgeable in most Muggle things, she was used to Apparating everywhere so Lucius would navigate them to the location and they would complete all the errands for the day.

He had only been out of Azkaban for four months, but he was taking the Muggle Immersion Program seriously and was embracing all the things Muggles used to make their lives better. He was trying to convince Hermione that their sitting room really needed a large television, but she didn't want to give in too quickly and make Harry and Draco happy. Sometimes boys need to suffer.

One thing he had purchased for every member of the house that she didn't think was necessary was mobile phones. She was always with Lucius, and the boys so who would she need to call? Nothing she said would change his mind so she was the owner of a red Nokia, Harry had insisted on blue, and the Malfoy men- very predictably- had a green one for Draco and silver for Lucius. Even though they could text, the first thing Harry taught Draco was how to spell '5318008' on the dial screen. Turns out even Pure-blood boys find spelling 'boobies' with your keypad funny.

* * *

The trial was starting on the Sixth of September so Hermione was also trying to complete the book and organize everything before the First. The plan was to have a list of all the children that would be eligible for the school and daycare, then go to Kings Cross and set up a booth to talk to the Muggle parents who were dropping off their Hogwarts students.

With one week until the First, she cast the spell and watched while the book filled page after page of names. The book really was an outstanding piece of magic. Not only did it list every child, their location, blood status, parental information, it also had an index that linked them to their siblings already attending Hogwarts. Once the child turned twelve, the book automatically stopped listing them unless they had a younger sibling. The Africans had also taught her a number of spells she could use on the book; spells to sort the names, find someone quickly, group children by age, and things of the sort.

"That book contains a lot more names than I thought it would." Draco had come into the library at their home and was looking over Hermione's shoulder. "I know Voldemort had Death Eaters slaughtering magical children that weren't 'pure'."

"I have looked through the book, and it seems his little army was better at impregnating Muggle woman than they were at dueling." Hermione flipped a few pages back. "I have it sorted by father at the moment. Look at this page, all four of these children are Theo's half siblings."

"Shitting Salazar on a stick." Draco pulled the book closer to him. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I am not sure yet. Obviously he has a right to know, but the children might have families that don't know their child was fathered by Nott. What if he obliviated them?"

"Nott wasn't the type. He would have wanted the women to remember his face. He was a right bastard." Draco ran his finger down the page. "Two of these children live together, I wonder if he was having an affair."

She watched as Draco shifted uncomfortably a few times. It looked like he was going to turn the page back towards the beginning, but kept hesitating.

"I already looked Draco. There are no Malfoy children listed."

"I know my dad said he never raped anyone, any was always careful with his mistresses. Does it make me a horrible son that I doubted him?"

"No." Hermione turned to see Lucius walking towards them. "You are a wonderful son. I have not always given you a reason to trust me."

"Sorry Dad."

Lucius wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder. "I would have looked for my father's name too. It is only natural." Looking down at the book he noticed Nott's name. "I always knew he was a bastard. Are there a lot of children?"

Hermione sighed. "There are a lot more than I anticipated. Our class at Hogwarts was so small, I was expecting the numbers to be close to that per age group. I know not everyone will use our services, but there is no way we will be able to have a school and daycare in this place if even half of them want to attend."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Harry and I will have to talk to our boss and Kingsley. Either way, there are going to be big changes. For now, I guess the focus is on meeting the parents and letting them know we are working on a plan."

Hermione tuned Draco and Lucius out as she looked at the book again. They had made all the changes to Grimmauld Place with the intention of it being a school and daycare. Now it looked like they were going to have to choose between the two in order to accommodate the number of children in the book.

_No use crying over milk that hasn't spilled yet._

Pulling a pen and fresh sheet of paper towards herself, she started making a list of everything that needed to be done. Life was easier with a plan and a list in hand.

* * *

Monday the Sixth of September arrived and Hermione woke to Lucius stretching behind her. The clock beside the bed said they still had a few more minutes before they had to get up for the day. Scooting back closer to him, she smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Morning Lucius. Ready for today?"

"Of course." His tone was amused. "It is a lot easier to be in court when you're _not_ the one in chains. Are you ready?"

"I am. I am also ready for this to be over with. There is so much that needs to be done at the school and -"

Lucius stopped her mid-sentence when his mouth landed on hers. "We will worry about that after the trial is over. It is a pretty cut and dry case so it shouldn't take more than a few days."

* * *

Lucius had been right and Ginny's trial was done by Tuesday morning. Monday had been a full day of back and forth between her legal team, and the prosecuting team led by Burgess. From what she was saying Hermione figured Ginny thought she could get away with everything because the wizarding world wouldn't understand how Muggle banks worked.

She had told them she never went to the bank, that it was always Hermione who did everything. When Burgess showed her the pictures they had from the bank's CCTV she sat there open mouthed. She tried to backtrack

"I was at Hogwarts. How could I have getting to the bank? It was all Hermione. She has always been obsessed with money and she is just trying to make me look bad. Just look at that picture, the clothes are too nice for a Weasley to afford. It is clearly Hermione using polyjuice potion. She has been known to use it in the past to break into banks."

Just like she figured their world wouldn't know of Muggle banks worked, it was clear that Ginny didn't understand it either. Burgess provided copies of withdrawal receipts, all of the signatures matching the original papers Ginny and Hermione had signed to set up the account. He had papers that showed her depositing the exact amounts she withdrew from PSO account into her personal account. He had pictures from ATMs in Scotland where she was pulling out cash. Pictures from security footage in Muggle nightclubs on nights Ginny used her card to pay the bill.

He had pictures of her collecting packages from the Post Office every week. Pictures of her in clothing stores, buying an outfit which could be seen on her in later pictures. Evidently Ginny wasn't aware just how many places in the Muggle world used CCTV. The overwhelming amount of evidence Burgess had compiled stopped every one of Ginny's lies.

"What I don't understand Miss Weasley," Burgess stood before Ginny as she sat chained to the chair, "is why. Why did you do this?"

Hermione had her eyes on Ginny's face as she, and everyone else in the courtroom waited for her response. Ginny turned and stared at Hermione, the hatred clear on her face as she started talking.

"I am a war heroine and yet I am still had to move back in with my parents after school because I am too poor to even afford rent in Knockturn Alley. I will have to go out and apply and interview for jobs to prove myself like someone who did nothing. And yet Hermione, who did nothing more than help Harry with his homework and cook his meals while living in a safe tent, had a job handed to her. Was she possessed? No. Was she tortured? No. Did she have the love of her life off living with another woman for a year while she stayed behind? No.

"That bitch did nothing, but she was given a high paying job. How is it fair that I started fighting in this war when I was eleven and have nothing to show for it, and she did nothing more than to write essays and cook, yet she has a penthouse, more money than my entire family, high income, and everyone loves her?

"She took Harry from me and hid him away during the war. It would have ended sooner if he had been allowed to leave the tent and fight with us. Then after the war she made him befriend Malfoy who turned Harry against us. She ruined all my plans.

"It was supposed to be Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny. The 'Golden Trio' and Harry's warrior wife. Now it is Harry, Draco, and Hermione. She just couldn't stand if Harry or herself ending up with someone poor so she pushed us to the side for someone with a large vault. Someone that purposely poisoned my brother, that bullied Harry for years, and who killed Dumbledore. But none of that mattered because he has money.

"Who cares about the poor, dirty, Weasley's when there are rich men that will pay for everything? She turned her back on our entire family, taking Harry with her. Even though we took them both in every summer. My mother fed them, cleaned up after them, and never asked for anything. And this is how our family is repaid?

"She can't even give me a few thousand Pounds per month? She is so much better than me that she wants me and all my siblings to continue to live in squalor instead? We sacrificed for her every summer, but she can't let the kids in her little orphan sacrifice so I can have a better life? Children that are the offspring of Death Eaters are getting everything handed to them, while a member of Dumbledore's Army has to go without?

"Everyone is helping these children get a better life, but who is helping me get a better life? I sacrificed my childhood to the war and what did I get? Nothing.

The ministry gave us children nothing even though we fought.

"I protected students from the Carrows, I was possessed by Tom Riddle, I get photographed when I go out, but I still had to attend my last year of school in old robes with used books?

"I may have taken the money, but it was money that should have been mine anyway. I deserved every Pound I took. I sacrificed for this country when I was a child, and that means I shouldn't have to go without ever again. The Ministry owes me for protecting children. Harry owes me for standing by his side. Hermione owes me because she took everything from me.

And George owes me.

"He has a successful business making all kinds of money, but he can't buy his sister new clothes? He can't buy his parents a new house? He can live in his fancy flat, but can't spare a few thousand Galleons a month for his sister? But he is willing to spend money on books and toys for children he has never met. Wants to make sure they have new things to learn from and play with. Who cares that his baby sister never had that? He owes me a better life.

"You all owe me a better life. I did everything for this country! I should be living in a penthouse, not having to work, because I didn't get to have my childhood! _YOU ALL OWE ME!_ "

The courtroom was silent as she finished screaming at them. The only sound was Ginny's heavy panting.

"Well that's complete bullshit." The silence was broken as Neville Longbottom muttered under his breath, and his words carried around the circular room.

Hermione glanced over at Ron, Molly, and Arthur. They were all sitting there with identical looks of shock on their faces. It looked like Molly was recovering and was about to say something as the Chief Warlock banged his gavel on the podium.

"Miss Weasley, you admitted in that answer that it was you who took the money. Is that correct?"

"Yes! But I had good reasons." Ginny's chest was heaving like she had just ran a marathon.

"With your admission of guilt, the trial is now over. The Wizengamot will vote on your sentencing at this time. We ask that everyone clear the room and we will call you back in when we have reached our decision." The warlock hit his gavel again and a cloudy screen blocked off the members of the court from the rest of the courtroom.

* * *

Hermione and Lucius sat alone in the small chamber off the side of the courtroom. A ministry worked had moved everyone else into one of the other courtrooms while they waited. Harry, with Draco in tow, had gone to talk to the reporters in the room. Hermione knew she should be with him, but couldn't bring herself to.

"Love, let's go home." Hermione glanced up at Lucius. "Draco and Harry can fill us in when they get back."

She started to shake and could feel a panic attack coming on. Her chest, just like the walls in the room, was starting to squeeze in on her. Bile started to rise in her throat and tears were beginning to cloud her vision. Standing, she sent her boss the quickest patronus she could letting him know she was Apparating Lucius home.

"Let's go. I don't want to lose it here."

Lucius wrapped her arm through his and pulled her in close. "We'll be out of here soon."

The hallway to the lifts was mostly empty, but the Atrium was packed. Everyone wanted to know what was happening in the trials and having Hermione exit the lifts put the crowd into a frenzy of activity. Thankfully Lucius looked like his old self and between his vicious sneer and the walking stick everyone gave them space. As soon as they arrived at the Apparition point, Hermione turned them and they left the crowd behind.

* * *

Lucius held Hermione steady as they landed in their flat. Her breathing was heavy and she pulled her arm from his to wrap it around herself. He had never seen her react this way and wasn't sure what to do.

"Why don't you take a calming draught?" He reached up to push her hair from her face but she smacked his hand away.

"Don't you tell me to take a calming draught, Lucius Malfoy! I am calm and I don't need to take a damn potion." She put her hands on his chest and shoved him hard enough that he stumbled back a few paces. "I am not some Pure-blood Princess that is going to swallow my emotions with a concoction. If that is what you are looking for, you can go fuck yourself!"

_What in the fuck is she on about? I was just trying to be helpful._

"Hermione. Love. I am just trying to help y-"

"I don't need your help!" Her face was red and tears were pouring from her eyes. "I don't need you, or any other person to help me! I can do it on my own!"

"I know you can, but you don't have to." Lucius walked towards her, hands raised. "Let me help you."

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Pulling her wand out she pointed it at the middle of his chest. Every part of her was shaking, but her wand hardly moved as she stared down the wood at him.

"COME NEAR ME ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL FUCKING HEX YOU!"

It had been a couple of years since Lucius had dueled, but without giving her time to react he jerked his wand from his cane and disarmed her. Catching her wand in his hand, he glared at her.

"Never point your wand at me, witch."

He watched as her eyes moved from her wand, to the tip of his, and finally making eye contact with him. He could practically feel the rage rolling off her, but held strong. _Never again will someone threaten me and get away with it._

Within seconds her rage seemed to melt into horror and he watched her collapse onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She was folded into herself, knees to her chest, and was rocking back and forth to the rhythm of her words. It was almost like watching Draco when he would throw a temper tantrum as a child, except this time he didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

He stood, mesmerized by her movement.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm SORRY."

It wasn't until she reached up and started pulling on her hair that he pulled himself together and went to her. Sitting on the floor facing her side, he pulled her to himself. She continued to rock and repeat her mantra. He said nothing, just held her.

A loud hiccup wracked her body. "Lucius?" Her voice was small as she said his name. "I'm so sorry."

Pulling back slightly he pushed her hair away from her face. Her eyes were bloodshot, snot was coming out of her nose, and salty tear tracks covered her blotchy skin.

"How can I help?"

"Please, just hold me?"

* * *

Lucius had carried Hermione to his bed and held her until she fell asleep in his arms. He heard the boys come home earlier, but didn't leave his witch's side. Still having no idea what had happened when they first arrived home, he was scared to leave her on her own. He had never seen anyone act that way.

"Lucius?"

Hermione was still in his arms, her back to his chest. She turned to face him, but wouldn't make eye contact.

"I am so sorry, Lucius."

"What happened Hermione?" He wanted to yell at her, tell her that no one pulls a wand on Lucius Malfoy, but he held his tongue.

"Sometimes I get anxiety attacks. I have since I was younger. As you saw, I don't act rationally when it happens. I want to act normal, but that part of my brain seems to lose control. I don't know how to explain it. It is like there are two sides of my brain that are fighting inside my mind.

"With one side of my brain I can see how I am acting, hear what I am saying. And I know I shouldn't be acting like that. Logically I know I just need to take deep breaths. But the other side, it seems to be filled with an angry mass of lines all wrapped in a ball and they have taken over. As much as I know I am acting crazy, I can't shut it down, can't take control of my own mind."

Burying her face in his chest, he felt the wetness of her tears start to soak through his shirt. Lucius pulled her closer as he thought over her words. He thought back to the year without his wand, how he felt trapped, lost. It had been the hardest part of that last year, not having control of his life. He wouldn't imagine how it would feel to not have control over your own actions. Looking at the head pressed against his chest he felt a wave of forgiveness towards her.

"I can't imagine how that feels."

Lifting her head from his chest she looked at him. "You aren't mad at me?"

"I was furious when you pulled your wand on me. But I know too well how it feels to not have control; you fight like a caged animal." Leaning down he kissed her forehead.

"It's been so long since I have had one. I had hoped they were gone for good. I am sorry you had to see that."

"I am sorry you had to go through that. Maybe you can teach me how to help you when this happens again. I don't want to make the situation worse."

"Thank you for understanding." He watched a small smile form on her lips. Reaching up she untied his hair. "Now I have a good memory of you with your natural hair."

* * *

Leaving the room, they made their way down to the lower sitting room where Harry and Draco were drinking tea. Lucius kissed her hair and told her to join them while he made them both a cup.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry was looking her over.

"I am pretty tired. I had an anxiety attack when we got home."

"Did you take your calming draught before it got too bad?"

Over the years, Harry had been with Hermione through multiple attacks and had learned how to help her cut them off before they got too bad. When they first moved in with Draco she had a couple so he was aware of how bad they could be as well.

"I should have brought one to the Ministry. By the time we got back here, I was beyond the point where I would take one. Lucius offered one to me."

Lucius walked into the room at that point and handed her a cup of tea before settling down beside her.

"And how did that work out for you dad?"

"Not well." Hermione seemed to shrink next to him. "She was going to hex me, but no one was hurt. I had no idea what was happening though. I was scared I was going to have to put her in a full body-bind."

"I'm sorry" Hermione moved away from him.

"No need to apologize, love. I was just worried for you." He pulled her close and kissed her. They only stopped when a throat was cleared.

"Sorry about that. So, Ginny?" Hermione looked at Harry for an update.

* * *

Harry told them what happened after they left the Ministry. The Wizengamot had deliberated for two hours before calling them back in. During that time, Harry talked to the reported from the Daily Prophet and responded to all the claims Ginny had made in her outburst. The reported had been using a dicto-quill and had recorded what she said, word for word. The two of them worked together and the Evening Prophet would be printing her entire speech and all of Harry's changes.

Was Ginny possessed? Yes. Did she start fighting Voldemort at Eleven? No, more like 14- still too young. Was Hermione tortured? Yes, by Bellatrix for over an hour. Did she force Harry to stay in the tent? No. Did Draco bully Harry? No. Did he purposely poison Ron and kill Dumbledore? No. Was Hermione just a glorified tutor and cook for Harry? A big fat fuck no.

He talked about how Hermione and Ron had been there, helping him fight Voldemort since they were first years. How Hermione never abandoned him. How without her he would never have survived after Bill and Fleur's wedding because he hadn't pre-planned what to do in an emergency. He talked about how he, and the Granger's, had offered Molly and Arthur money for taking them in, but they always refused.

Hermione knew Harry only talked to the reporter, something he despised doing, to stand up for her. To make sure everyone knew that what Ginny had said about her was a lie.

"So, what did the court decide?" Lucius asked when Harry was done filling them in.

"She has to pay everything back, plus interest. They sentenced her to three years in prison, with the chance of parole after eighteen months." Harry took off his glasses to clean them on his shirt. "I probably should not have, but I spoke up during her sentencing."

"Bloody Gryffindors." She heard Draco mutter.

"What did you say?" Hermione couldn't figure out why Harry would defend her in any way.

"It was clear from her rambling confession that she is mentally unhealthy. I just suggested they make sure she is given therapy while she is incarcerated."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Instead of Azkaban they are sending her to a prison in America. Evidently they have prisons full of crazies like her."

"It is not 'full of crazies' Draco." Hermione shook her head at him. "That are for people, like Ginny, who have committed a crime because they have physiological issues that can be worked on. I am glad they are sending her there instead of Azkaban."

"How is she expected to pay back the money while she is in prison?" Lucius asked.

Draco answered him. "A member of the Wizengamot suggested Ginny host, for lack of a better word, a charity gala to raise the funds. She will have to do it remotely, but Kingsley thinks it will raise more than she stole. People will want to attend the gala so they can say they were part of the 'drama' that Ginny caused."

"So, Ginny was trying to get caught? Why?" Lucius looked at Harry.

"We talked to Arthur before we came home and what he could gather from Ginny is that she wanted to be caught, but convince everyone it was Hermione who was doing it. She wanted the public to see her as the hero who stopped Hermione from stealing from children."

"I am still not understanding why she hates Hermione so much."

Hermione let them talk in more detail about what happened while she thought about Ginny and her jail sentence. It seemed like the court finally got something right. Ginny wasn't a bad person, but war changes some people and leaves scars so deep the person is never the same again. She knew people would be judging Ginny, saying she had done what she did because she was a spoiled little girl. But Hermione knew better. PTSD, which is what Ginny was clearly dealing with, was an unknown thing in Wizarding Britain.

Ginny was someone who had been raised on a tight budget and, like most young people, wanted more. The two of them had stayed up late at night talking throughout their summer holidays, and Ginny always talked about how she wanted to play professional quidditch, become as famous as Gwenog Jones, and live in a large house. It seemed Ginny's dreams had taken root in her damaged soul the last few years and had grown into something dark. And somehow Ginny had convinced herself Hermione was at the root of all of her troubles.

To Hermione, sending her to a place that would work on her mental wellbeing was the only way Ginny would begin to heal.

* * *

The next morning the four of them headed over to Grimmauld Place. They were still waiting to figure out what they were going to do about having so many names, but no matter what happened, the Drawing room was going to be a multipurpose room like Lucius had suggested. Draco still needed to remove the Black tapestry from the wall so they could paint. To avoid another yelling match, they had already told Kreacher he could have it as soon as it was removed. He could hang it up next to the picture of Sirius' horrid mother.

Hermione dropped the charms and the ugly tapestry was exposed. Draco cut his hand, letting a few drops of blood gather so he could perform the spell to remove the permanent sticking charm. As he raised his hand, he suddenly stopped. Hermione glanced over his shoulder to see what was wrong.

There was a new name listed on the tapestry, it's golden threads brighter than the rest.

"Holy fuck."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter ever! It will give us all something to read on the Hogwarts Express. (Can you believe it is already 01 Sept?)
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like I don't tell you enough how grateful I am for all of your comments. They are the best and always make my day!


	21. Tapestry Tell-All

"Holy fuck!" Draco pointed to the tapestry in front of him. Following his finger, the group stared at the Black family tapestry.

There, listed below Cygnus Black and his wife Druella was the burn mark where Andromeda used to be, Bellatrix connected to Rodolpus Lestrange, and Narcissa connected to Lucius Malfoy. A single gold thread lead from their names to Draco. Next to Draco's name, was another entry. A dotted gold line connected Lucias and Bellatrix with a line leading to 'Unnamed Black-Malfoy female 'Ella' 01 May 1998'

"Ella is my sister?"

"Ella is your daughter?"

"You slept with Bellatrix?"

Lucius heard the exclamations from the group around him but didn't process them. Ella was his daughter? Bellatrix had gotten pregnant from that horrible night Voldemort forced them to have sex?

"But the book, the  _magical_  book, didn't have any Malfoy's listed." Draco's voice cut through Lucius' mind. Hermione  _had_  said she checked to see if he had any children. "You said you checked Hermione."

"I had the book sorted to not show Pure-blood children since we're focusing on Muggleborn and Muggle raised." Hermione shrugged. "Plus, I looked under Malfoy. The tapestry has her listed as Black-Malfoy."

Lucius stared at the name on the wall again. Hiding a pregnancy wasn't difficult with mother's magic, but he still couldn't believe Bellatrix never told Narcissa; that no one ever knew.

But, that's not true. Ella was a Black and a Malfoy which means while no human knew, thanks to Bellatrix's oblivion, there was someone who did know.

"Kreacher!"

The elf popped into the room and bowed. Looking up, he saw the tapestry was uncovered.

"Mister Lucius finally bes knowing about his daughter."

"Kreacher, you knew this whole time and didn't say anything?" Harry gapped at his elf.

"Elves always know when a new child is born into the family. Miss Ella was being raised in Black family home by Black family elf. Kreacher be seeing no reason to say and no one be asking him."

"So that's why she couldn't be adopted." Lucius turned to look at Hermione as she started talking. "This tapestry must claim family members as soon as their born, if they're named or not."

"I have a daughter." Lucius just stared at his girlfriend, not knowing what to do. He was torn between ruining upstairs and grabbing his little girl, running away, and sinking to the floor in tears.

"Dad?" He turned to Draco and realized his son's expressions matched the way he was feeling inside. "What does this mean? You slept with Aunt Bella?"

_Fuck._

"Harry and I will leave you two alone so you can talk." Hermione grabbed Harry who was still standing with his mouth open and pulled him from the room.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Harry. Ella is the child of Lucius and Bellatrix." Hermione and Harry had moved to the kitchen to give Draco and Lucius time to talk alone. "He slept with that crazy bitch. That is just.. just.."

"Foul? Disgusting? Makes you want to soak your bits in bleach?"

"I just can't imagine, not that I want to, him sleeping with her. Do you think they were together long?"

"I think you should ask him. But what do you think he will do about Ella?"

"He said he always wanted a daughter. And now he has one. I think he will raise her just like he would a legitimate Malfoy child. He won't blame her for who her mother is."

"And you? Are you going to stay with him now that he has a kid? This isn't like Draco, Ella is a toddler. Do you want to be with someone that has a small child and will need help?"

"I'm not going to leave him just because he has a toddler. I want to be with Lucius regardless of how many children he has, or their ages. I think it is going to be hell on him."

"But it will be worth it. And it won't be just you helping him. Draco is in shock right now, we all are, but he and I will help too. And you know Bill and Fluer will help with anything else we need."

Hermione stood up from the table. "Do you think they've had long enough to talk? I want to talk to Lucius."

* * *

Lucius told Draco everything. He didn't just talk about Bellatrix and why he was forced to sleep at her, he told him everything. Every mistress, every punishment from Voldemort, and everything else he could.

"Dad, I don't give a fuck who you slept with right now. I want to know how come you have a daughter and no one knew. How did we not see Aunt Bella was pregnant?"

"There are spells, the Black witches are especially skilled in them, that allow a witch to hide her pregnancy. It was used a lot with the older witches at Hogwarts. Hide all the physical signs, then after you deliver, no one can tell."

"So, what are we going to do about Ella?"

"What do you mean? She is a Malfoy." As soon as he said it, it sank it.  _She's a Malfoy. Malfoy's aren't raised in orphanages._  "We are getting her out of here and bringing her with us. Today. Then I am moving back into Malfoy Manor to raise her."

A knock on the door interrupted them as Harry and Hermione entered the room again.

* * *

"You two still need time?" Hermione looked between the father and son.

Lucius waved them in and reached for Hermione, pulling her into a hug. "I swear I didn't know. I would never have let a child of mine be raised without me, or my family, if I had known."

"I am assuming she concealed the pregnancy?" Hermione thought back to the torture she received from Bellatrix's wand and the crazy witch pinning her down with her body as she carved into her. "She was crawling all over me just weeks before she gave birth and I didn't feel a bump."

"How come you weren't pregnant when you polyjuiced as her?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Polyjuice only turns you into that person. It wouldn't make you pregnant because it isn't an illness or like missing a limb, which polyjuice will account for. Pregnancy is another person inside of you, and you can't become multiple people at once."

"I didn't know that."

"Well, let's just say that after I polyjuiced into a cat, I did a lot of research on the potion." Hermione looked up at the chuckle from Draco. "But that isn't important right now. Lucius, how are you feeling?"

"I am not positive. Overwhelmed, happy, and angry. Everytime I glance at that tapestry I get a little more angry." Lucius looked at the golden stitching making out his daughters name.

"You're angry you have a daughter?" Harry asked.

"No, I have always wanted to have more children, especially a daughter. I am angry that I have missed out on a year and a half of my daughter's life. I know I would have been gone the first year, but I could have received letters about her. I could have been with her since I the I got home. I have missed everything because that selfish bitch didn't want anyone to know she had given birth."

Hermione, still in his arms, looked up at him. "Luckily she's dead. All you can do is be in Ella's life now."

"Harry, why don't you and I go upstairs and pack all of Ella's stuff up. Then we can go home and make the office into a nursery." Draco reached for his fiancé.

"Wait Draco." Hermione stepped back from Lucius. "We can't just move Ella into the house today."

"You're right, love." Lucius was glad he was on the same page as Hermione. "She will be moving into the Manor with me today. No need to make changes to the flat."

"Lucius, you aren't allowed to live in the Manor until it is finished and your year is up. Muggle dwelling, remember? Plus, Ella can't move into any house with you tonight."

"She is  _my_ daughter and I will move her into my house if I want to Hermione."

"You can't expose her to that level of dark residue Lucius. And," her voice started to get louder as he went to interrupt her, "if you move back into the Manor, you will be in violation of you parole and would be put back in Azkaban. The Manor is as from Muggle as you can get. There isn't even electricity."

"I'll put electricity in then." Lucius glared at his girlfriend. How dare she tell him what to do about his daughter. "She coming home with me and moving into the Manor to be raised. Like all Malfoy's raised."

"I am glad you will be modernizing the Manor Lucius, but she still can't come home with us today."

"She is  _my daughter_  Hermione.  _Mine._ And as her father, I will do what is best for her. And what is best is for her to leave this place and live with me. I need to make up for all the time we lost."

"Lucius, her moving in with you today is not a good idea. You can't do it."

"What part of 'my daughter' aren't you understanding? I am her father and I know what she needs to be happy." Who does Hermione think she is, telling him I what he can and can't do in regards to his child?

"You are her father Lucius, but you don't know anything about her. This place, and Katrina especially are all she knows." Hermione moved back towards him, placing her hand on his chest. "I know you want to make up for lost time, and you deserve to have your daughter with you, but you have to think about her."

"I  _am_ thinking about her. She needs to be with family." Why can't Hermione understand that being with family is the most important thing?

"And she will be with family. But it isn't healthy to pull her out of here right away. If you just take her home, you risk causing lasting emotional damage. It has to be a slow transition."

"A slow transition? I am not waiting months to live with my own child."

"I am not saying it should take years Lucius. I am saying you need to start spending time with her while we are here. Then we start with her sleeping over a night or two a week. Eventually, when you feel  _she_ is ready, not when you are ready, but when Ella is ready, she is living with us all the time. I know it will be hard Lucius, but you have to think about what is best for her, long term."

"Dad," Lucius looked over to Draco. "I think Hermione is right."

"But she is my daughter, your sister. Don't you want her home with us?"

"I do. I really do. I want to spend all day with her, getting to know her better. But I also want what's best for her. Ripping a child from the only home they know doesn't sound healthy."

"I want her home with me."

"I know, but this isn't about what you, or I, want dad. It is about what is right for Ella."

"Harry, what do you think?" Lucius looked to the last man in the room, hoping for an ally.

"I think I am not a Malfoy so I don't have a say." Harry looked very uncomfortable.

"You'll be a Malfoy soon enough. I would like to hear your opinion. After all, Ella will be your sister-in-law."

"I think Hermione is right. Ella may be living in an orphanage, but it is a happy one. She has been loved and cared for by the same person since she was born. It isn't fair that you missed out on her entire life, but this isn't about you. This is about Ella. And you can't just rip a child from the only home they have known because you want to." Harry took a deep breath before locking eyes with him. "This is your chance to be the father that you said you wished you were with Draco. A father that puts his child, and not his own wishes, first. Start with this, Lucius."

Lucius sighed. He knew they were right. He didn't like it one bit, but they were right. "Fine. I don't like what you are saying, but I can see the logic in it. But can I go see my daughter now?"

* * *

Hermione smiled at Lucius and pulled him into a tight hug. He was like her and liked everything to go his way. She could only guess how hard all of this was on him.

"Kreacher." Hermione summoned the elf.

He popped into the room and bowed. "Yes?"

"Can you please ask Katrina to come here, and bring Ella?"

Nodding he bowed again before popping out of the room.

They waited in silence for the two girls to arrive. Hermione desperately wanted to ask Lucius about Bellatrix but kept her mouth shut. They could talk about it later. A few minutes later, Katrina walked in the room, a happy Ella on her hip.

"Mi! Mi! Up!" The beautiful little blonde was opening and closing her fist towards Hermione, wanting to go to her arms. Taking her from Katrina's arms, she placed the toddler on her hip.

"Hello my love." Hermione couldn't help the tears that started to roll down her cheeks as she smiled at Ella.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Katrina looked at her with concern on her face.

Looking towards Lucius, he nodded at her. "We have found Ella's father."

"Are you serious?" Katrina looked around the room at al of them. "How? Who? Where is he?"

"She is listed on the Black family tapestry." Draco pointed towards the wall. "It magically updates every time a new member is born."

Moving closer, Hermione watched as Katrina's jaw dropped. "Lucius." She turned to face him. "That is just wonderful."

Hermione smiled at Katrina rushed over to him and wrapped him in her arms.

"I knew she looked like a Malfoy. Now that I see who her mother was, I guess that is how I got the name Ella. Part of my mind must have known it was Bellatrix and latched on to part of her name."

Lucius cleared his throat, and Hermione could tell his eyes were misty. "Thank you for taking care of, and loving, my daughter Katrina."

"I am going to miss my little ball of sunshine. You will being her back here often won't you?" Katrina moved back from Lucius to look at him.

"Hermione thinks it would be best for Ella if we did a slow transition from her living here to her living with us. She says it will be healthier. What are your thoughts?"

"I think Hermione is correct. I have researched child development for children who are raised by one person before moving in with someone else. The studies show it is healthier for this child if it is a gradual move."

"I only want the best for my daughter, so that is what we will be doing."

"I and happy you are thinking of her well being over your own happiness. You are a wonderful man." Katrina hugged him again before pulling quickly away. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Susan the news. She will be so excited. Ella normally naps in an hour. Just have Kreacher come get me if she won't go down."

* * *

Lucius walked to Hermione as Katrina left the room. Ella was currently pulling on his girlfriend's hair. Now that Lucius knew she was Bellatrix's daughter, he could see that she had her mother's curls. But watching Hermione with her, Lucius was struck by how similar their curly hair was. As he got closer, Hermione glanced up and smiled at him.

"Ella, do you want your daddy to hold you?" She turned Ella to face him. "Can you say 'dad'?"

His daughter looked between the two of them. "Dad?" She asked Hermione. The word was obviously unfamiliar to her.

"That's right, sweet girl." Putting her hand on Lucius' chest. "Dad."

"Dad. Dad. Dad dad dad dad dad."

Lucias felt Harry and Draco come towards them as Ella practiced her new word.

"She is so beautiful dad." Draco leaned against him and Lucias wrapped an arm around his son.

Ella looked at them when she heard Draco say dad. "Dad?"

"Yes love." Hermione pointed to Lucius. "This is your dad."

The toddler looked between the adults, clearly trying to process. Pointing towards Harry, "Dad?"

"I'm not your dad, silly. I'm Harry." Harry grabbed her finger before kissing her hand.

"Re. Ha-re."

Hermione lifted Ella's hand to point at Draco. "Draco."

"Day-co."

"Such a good girl." Draco smiled at his sister.

Lucius' heart melted at the sight of his two children interacting. He'd seen them play together before, Draco was always drawn to Ella, but this was different. This time it wasn't Draco and a sweet child; it was his son and daughter.

"Ella, this is our dad." Draco pointed towards Lucius. "Dad."

Ella's face broke into a huge grin as she pointed at Lucius. "DAD!"

Her screech caused the other adults to screw up their eyes in pain, but Lucius just smiled, tears running down his face.

"That's right, Ella. I'm your dad."

"Dad dad dad dad dad."

Reaching out his hands, he lifted then towards Hermione and Ella, silently asking to hold his child. She flung herself from Hermione to himself and he almost dropped her. Righting her in his arms, he felt Draco wrap an arm around his shoulder. His two children on either side of him.

* * *

That night he lay in bed next to Hermione and thought about the day. While Ella napped, they had finished painting the Drawing Room then had dinner as a family in the kitchen. Lucius never wanted to put his daughter down, but Ella was an energetic girl and was very vocal when she wasn't getting her way. Exactly how Draco had been at that age.

Leaving for the night had been rough on him. Now that she was his, he didn't like leaving her in Katrina and Susan's care. It wasn't that they weren't capable, Merlin knew they were, he just wanted her home with him. With her family where she belonged. Hermione had worked with the girls to create a timeline for Ella to start integrating into his life, but he was ready for it.

There were still some logistical things to take care of. He was going to move into Hermione's room with her. It was the larger of the two, so Ella would be moving into his. Draco had promised to magically seal the door to the balcony, and childproof the room. Harry had floo called Andromeda and they were going shopping for everything the room would need tomorrow.

Andromeda was thrilled to find out Ella was her niece and had sent Lucius a letter through Harry asking him if she could be involved in her life. ' _I have always wished to be an aunt, and was saddened that I was not allowed to know Draco. I hope you will find it in your heart to allow me to be apart of Ella's life. I have spent many hours with her at the Phoenix House and I would like that to continue. I would also love for her and my grandson, Teddy, to grow up as cousins."_ Lucius hadn't spent anytime with his sister-in-law since they were at Hogwarts together, but he had promised to meet with her.

They also had to plan Ella's official naming ceremony. All Malfoy children were given their names in a ceremony held in a stone circle in the woods behind the Manor. They were less than two weeks from the Autumnal Equinox on the twenty third so they would be holding it then. The last he had spoken to Bill about the Manor, they were making great progress so he was hopeful he would be able to enter his home that day as well.

Pulling Hermione closer to him, he kissed her head as he closed his eyes. He would be back at the school spending time with his daughter tomorrow, but for now, he would enjoy the feel of his girlfriend wrapped in his arms.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter. My muse was being a bitch and didn't want to play. Up next is the naming ceremony and Lucius seeing the Manor again. There will be Veela fire.
> 
> Also, would you rather:
> 
> Read the Veela fire and birthing ceremony OR just a summary of what happens? Let me know!


	22. Names

 

The days leading up to Ella’s naming ceremony were busy for Hermione and Lucius. They were planning the naming ceremony, and getting everything ready for Ella to officially move in. There was also everything that came with running the Phoenix School.

 

“Ugh!” Hermione threw her notebook on the table and pulled at her hair. 

 

Lucius walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. “What has you so frustrated?”

 

“I just don’t know what to do. Harry and I talked to Kingsley and our boss, Mr. Jones, about the school and we are at an impasse on what to do. Harry and Mr. Jones think the daycare if more important so we’re showing Muggleborn families the Ministry will support their child in our world. Kingsley and I think the school is more important.”

 

“Can you do both? Have the daycare during the day when the parents are working. Then have a few classes a week in the evening on the Wizarding world. You could even have classes for the parents.”

 

Hermione turned around and smiled at him. “That is a great idea. Not the evening only classes, I don’t like that. But I love the idea of having classes the parents can attend. I know my parents would have loved something like that.”

 

“Why don’t you like the evening only classes?”

 

“Because everything for children in the Muggle world that is outside of school is held in the evening. So the kids will have to choose between sports and other activities, or coming to school. I don’t want them to miss out on playing football and making friends.”

 

“Why are you so insistent on the school and daycare being in London? Can’t you find a new location that is outside of the city and would be big enough for both?”

 

“We already have Grimmauld Place, and didn’t have to pay for it. Plus, Muggles work in London. They aren’t going to drive to a place and hour outside of the city to drop their kids off. Even if it is best for their child.”

 

“Why can’t they floo?”

 

“You should have gone to our school.” Hermione smiled at him over her shoulder. “Muggles can’t use the floo. They don’t have that pull in them that tells them when to exit. If they aren’t with a magical person, it could drop them anywhere.”

 

“But they will be with a magical person.”

 

“What?” She whipped around in her chair to look at him. “What did you just say?”

 

“They would be with a magical person; their child.” Lucius held up his hand to stop Hermione from talking. He needed to think. “I got it.”

 

“Got it? Got what? Lucius, what are you on about?”

 

“The floo network. You can have a closed network. They have one at Hogwarts. Some fireplaces, like the one in the Head office, can be used to travel anywhere. But the rest of them can only travel to other Hogwarts fireplaces. What if you were able to set up a closed network? From the parents' houses to the school.”

 

“Lucius, that just might work.”

 

“It will work. Now you can look for a larger place that will have room for all the children to attend.”

 

“Now that might be a problem. You know how hard it is to get funding.”

 

“I am pretty sure I know someone that would be willing to donate a property to the cause. The Malfoy family owns land all over the United Kingdom, I will have Draco prepare a list and then you can decide which one works best.”

 

“Lucius, you can’t just give the charity property because we are together.”

 

Pulling her up from her chair, he held her close to him. “I’m not. That ‘charity’ has been raising my daughter. A property and a monetary donation to build on it are the least I can do.”

 

“Thank you.” Standing on her lip toes, Hermione leaned into him and kissed him. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ *Ding* _

 

Lucius looked down at his phone. As soon as he had seen Muggles talking on them while out with Hermione he had asked her about them. He knew about telephones, they had one at the school and used it to order food, but they were wired into the wall. When Hermione explained you could take these phones anywhere and even send instant messages, texts, he reminded himself, he knew he wanted one. Groaning up with owl posts, he was used to long delays when wanting to get ahold of someone. Texts were instant. After purchasing one for each of the four of them, he talked to Draco about implementing them at Malfoy Enterprises.

 

Grabbing his phone he looked at the message.

 

_ Draco: Bringing Bill and dinner. Be there in 10. _

 

“Hermione, Draco is bringing dinner and Bill over. Maybe we should get out of bed?” Hermione was sick and had spent the whole day in bed. She had only left to use the bathroom, and to eat Pho. She called it a magical soup that would clear up any cold overnight. 

 

“I don’t want to. Can’t Bill come in here?”  He couldn’t help but smile at the huge pout on her face. 

 

“He probably doesn’t want to come in here. The boys will be here in ten minutes. Why don’t you take a quick shower? I’ll even wash your back for you.”

 

Her face was adorable as she pursed her lips in concentration. She was obviously trying to figure out if his offer was good enough. 

 

“I’ll do it if you wash my back and my hair.”

 

“Deal.” Picking up his phone, he sent Draco a quick reply before pulling Hermione from the nest of blankets she had made on the bed.

 

_ L: See you soon.  _

 

Fifteen minutes, and a much less grumpy Hermione, later they sat at the table with Draco and Bill. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Well Lucius, I have news for you about the Manor.” Bill addressed them as they were eating. “Besides the Drawing Room, the rest of the Manor has low enough levels of dark residue that you are able to enter the building.”

 

“Thank you Bill. You have worked so fast.” Lucius was ecstatic. If he entered through the kitchens and stayed in family wing of the Manor he would be able to enter his home for the first time in seventeen months. 

 

“There is a small problem with the Drawing Room removal though.” Bill frowned slightly. “Fluer has met with the other Veela women and they have determined that the best day to remove the room is on the twenty third, same day as Ella’s ceremony.”

 

Lucius felt Hermione perk up beside him. Saying she was interested in the birthing ceremony of the Veela would be a huge understatement. 

 

“They could do it any day, but the autumnal equinox is a very powerful time for Veela this year. Not only is the day and night in equal balance to each other, the full moon is two days after. The process of creating a new Veela takes sixty hours from the burn to the final stage. So the Veela would time the burn to end five minute before the actual equinox at 10:23 and then move on to the next phase, which takes forty eight hours. By timing it this way, any new Veela would be born as the full moon is in the sky. 

 

“By choosing a day when light and dark are in perfect harmony, and being born under the light of the full moon they have the best chance of creating more than one Veela. The new children also have the best chance of surviving, according to the research that has been done.”

 

“We were planning on naming Ella at the same time as the burning would be happening. Will this cause a problem?” Lucius didn’t want to move the date, he had chosen it for the powerful magic that always surged on the Manor grounds on the two equinoxes. 

 

“The Manor will be full of Veela, as we discussed. Any woman of childbearing age with 25% or more Veela blood will be trying to have a child. But it is such a rare thing to find a place as perfect as the Manor, where the chances of multiple births is so high, that a lot of women who aren’t able to give birth will come to burn. 

 

“As you are aware, Veela are very protective of their own. If anyone were to come near the area, they would not hesitate to attack them. That includes both of you Malfoy’s; even though it is your house.”

 

 “The area we will be using for Ella is about a half a mile away from the house on the opposite side of the Drawing Room. Will that be far enough away?” 

 

“Let me ask her.” Bill sent a patronus to Fluer.

 

“Bill,” Hermione addressed the ginger. “I noticed you didn’t give any specifics when talking about the birthing process. I am just curious if you know what will happen and you just aren’t allowed to say anything or are you in the dark about it?”

 

“Because I am the father of a part Veela, I am allowed to know. If we were married and had no children, or even just boys, I would not be allowed to know anything.”

 

“It is so fascinating. I wish I could be there to watch it.”

 

“So do I. But I will be helping Charlie move. They found a place for a new dragon reserve so he is moving back.”

 

“You two can feel free to come hang out over here if you want.” Draco added to the conversation. “We can do boy things while the girls try to have babies.”

 

“And what about me?” Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

 

“Go find some girls to hang out with?” Draco smirked at her. 

 

“Well, if all the girls are going to be making babies, I should probably be with Hermione.” Lucius put his hand on her thigh. “What do you say? Draco already has one new sister, should we try to give him another sibling?”

 

“Dad, I am trying to eat. That is disgusting.” Draco looked slightly green. 

 

“How about we practice making babies but don’t actually make them?” Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. 

 

Leaning in, he kissed her forehead. “Sounds perfect.”

  
  


* * *

 

The twenty third of September arrived along with a crisp bite in the air. England had been enjoying a late summer, but it seemed that Autumn was truly here. Lucius and Hermione were currently staying in a little Bed and Breakfast just outside of Sainsbury. It was a quaint little Muggle place about thirty minutes drive from the Manor. They had driven down last night and would be meeting everyone at the Manor. 

 

“Lucius, why are you up so early?” Hermione snuggled down into the blankets. 

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you, love. I am just ready to see my home.”

 

“Ugh. Fine, I will get up. But I don’t want to.”  He heard her deep sigh before she flung the covers off. “Join me in the shower?”

 

He smiled at her bed head, “I’ll be right there.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione drove them onto the Manor grounds and Lucius’ whole body relaxed as he saw his home for the first time in a year and a half. He liked living in London, but this was where he belonged. Stopping behind the kitchen entrance he stepped out of the car. 

 

The magic in the grounds was swelling like it always did during the equinox and he closed his eyes to soak it in. He felt as if tendrils of magic were growing from the ground and wrapping themselves around him, welcoming him home. 

 

“Hermione, welcome to my home.”  He turned and held out a hand to her. 

 

“It feels so different than the last time I was here. The darkness has really lifted.” 

 

Lucius took her inside and showed her the parts of the house that were not close to the Drawing Room. He would have loved to show her the library, but they had things to do and if she entered, she wouldn’t come out for a few days. 

 

Leaving the house, they started walking towards the stone circle. Hermione slipped her arm into his and pressed against him. 

 

“You really for this Lucius?”

 

“I am. I love Ella and I think today will really help it sink in that she is my daughter.”

 

 

* * *

 

The stone circle was not large, only twelve stones, and an altar in the middle. The air was still, but the sound of rushing wind filled the copse of trees in which it stood. 

 

“They only sing this loud on the solstice and equinox days.” Lucius whispered to her as they drew near. “I can hear them anytime of the year because I am a Malfoy, but today everyone here can hear them as well.”

 

“Will Harry be able to hear them after he and Draco marry, or do you have to be born a Malfoy?”

 

“It depends on the boys actually. When a Malfoy is born, we spill some of their blood here in the circle and bind them to the lands. Throughout our family’s history, some of the wives were bound to the lands as well. From their journals they said they could hear the stones after the binding. It is rare because it allows the person to be legally recognized as an owner of the Manor. Narcissa was not given the option to do it. Draco will have to decide if that is something he and Harry want.”

 

“I know they never plan to live here in the Manor, so I doubt they would do it.”

 

“Do what?” Over the sound of the stones, Hermione had missed Draco, Harry, and Ella entering the copse.  Draco raised an eyebrow at them in question. 

 

“I was just asking your dad about being able to hear the stones. I was doubting if you would have Harry bond to the land.”

 

“He will be my husband, of course I was going to ask him. Plus, the more Malfoy men tied to the land, the stronger the wards.”

 

Harry leaned over to kiss Draco. “I don’t think marrying you makes me a Malfoy man.”

 

“Yes it does.” Lucius cut in as he took Ella from Harry. “Our family magic will recognize you as a Malfoy as soon as you are married. It doesn’t care about gender or legal names. It knows you by your magic signature.”

 

Glancing at her watch, Hermione realized they only had a few minutes until equinox. They were still waiting for Andromeda to arrive so they could get started. If she wasn’t here soon they would have to start without her. 

 

“I’m here!” Hermione looked up to see Andromeda coming through the trees. “I’m sorry, the Veela women did not want to let me through. There are a lot of them. Are we ready?”

 

As they were about to answer, an unnaturally strong gust of hot air blew through the trees. 

 

“The Veela have begun their burn,” Lucius looked towards the Manor. “It is time to start.”

 

The group moved into the circle, and Draco stood at the top of the altar. Lucius having asked him to preside over the ceremony a few days ago.

 

“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, what business do you have today?” Draco’s voice carried as he began the ceremony.

 

“I come to name my daughter and claim her as my child.”

 

“Present your daughter.”

 

Ella was placed on the altar. She was stirring, obviously trying to escape, but Lucius held her down. 

 

"Present the mother."

 

Lucius held his hand towards Andromeda and led her to stand beside him. 

 

"The mother is deceased. I present her sister, Andromeda, in her place."

 

"What is the name she will be known as?"

 

Hermione held her breath waiting for Lucius to answer. He had told them he would be giving her a proper name, but had not disclosed the name he picked up anyone.

 

“Aquila Katrina Malfoy”

 

Tears filled Andromeda’s eyes as she looked at Lucius. When Draco was named, he had compromised with Narcissa on the name. Black children, with Narcissa being the only exception, were given astrological names; Malfoy children were always given Greek names. Lucius had once again honored the Black family when naming his child by naming her after a Greek constellation. 

 

"Do you both claim Aquila as a daughter of your houses?"

 

"I claim her as a daughter of House Malfoy."

"I claim her as a daughter of House Black."

 

Draco pulled a small silver dagger from his pocket. Holding it by the blade he passed it to his father. Lucius had explained to Hermione that he would make a small cut in Ella’s palm and perform a silent ritual that bond her to the lands and allowed the family magic to recognize her as a Malfoy. 

 

Hermione chose to avert her eyes while this was done. A silver blade slicing into someone without their consent on Malfoy grounds was not something she was prepared to watch. It brought back memories of her and Ella’s mother that she would rather not think about. She felt the magic around her swirl as Lucius completed the ritual. Ella never cried so Hermione could only assume Lucius had numbed her palm before making the cut. 

 

“The House of Malfoy welcomes its newest member, Aquila Katrina.”

 

Hermione looked up as Draco finished the ceremony. He was picking up his sister and cooing to her. She moved to Lucius side as Andromeda pulled him into a hug, tears still running down her face.

 

“Thank you Lucius.” 

 

“It is important that my daughter be connected to both families. Even if I was not a fan of her mother, Black blood runs through her veins.”

 

“Aquila Katrina is a beautiful name, Lucius.” Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist as she joined the conversation.

 

“I thought Ella could be an acceptable nickname for Aquila. And I wanted to honor Katrina for all of her help.”

 

“I think you picked a wonderful name dad.” Draco and Harry walked over to them. “It feels like the burning is done. We should leave the grounds and give the Veela their space. We’ll meet you at your hotel.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay. Really life has been kicking my lady balls the last few weeks. I'm almost done with the Veela chapter 🙂


	23. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this early because I promised the Veela chapter last time and it didn’t fit in with the naming ceremony. 
> 
> This will be from Fleur’s POV. I know her family would be speaking to each other in French, but I am choosing not to butcher the language by attempting to write it. So imagine you are in Doctor Who and the TARDIS is auto translating everything for you. 

 

Fleur stood outside Malfoy Manor and looked at the outer walls of the drawing room. The burning would start soon and she was unsure how she felt. Knowing that their race could be given a new Veela was exciting, but there was a large chance no children would be born. Over two hundred Veela had shown up for today, and forty were of childbearing age. They were all here because Fleur had recommended this site. What if nothing came of it? Would her race reject her?

 

She felt a hand intertwine with hers and smiled at her sister, Gabrielle. “Fleur, you know this place is perfect. Don’t worry so much.”

 

“What if nothing happens and they all hate me?”

 

“You are used to being hated by women because you are so beautiful. What is a few more?” Gabrielle bumped her with her hips. “And the magic here is powerful, we will have a birth; I can feel it.”

 

“Have you decided if you will attempt to have a child?”

 

Gabrielle and Fleur had both been on the fence about it. Gabrielle was only seventeen and wasn’t sure she was ready to be a mother. Fleur was still undecided because Victoire was four months old. Bill told her that he would be beyond happy if she wanted to do it and they had another child, but the choice was hers. Their mother was pushing both of them to do it because she wanted to, but was past the age where she could. 

 

“I am going to.” Gabrielle turned to her. “I know I am young, but this is about more than just me. And momma and poppa will help me. What have you and Bill decided?”

 

“Bill left the choice to me, but I know he wants me to. I am going to do it. Like you said, it is about more than just us. But if it happens, you will have to move in with us to help me.”

 

“You will have to expand your house. It is too small for two babies, your sister, and all my stuff.”

 

“You will need two rooms just for your clothes. You have too many.”

 

“You never complain about my clothes when you need to borrow something when you go on dates with Bill.”

 

“True. I will just have Bill build one large closet and you and I can share everything.”

 

* * *

  
  


Fleur stood with her sister and her mother on either side of her. Glancing at her watch, they had five minutes until the burn needed to begin. She removed her shoes and adjusted the sheath she was wearing. The ritual required them to be in natural fabrics and uncovered feet.

 

“My sisters,” She amplified her voice to carry to all the Veela gathered. “Today we have the chance to renew our race. I pass along a blessing from the Malfoy family, who’s lands we are on, for a successful birthing. We are lucky they have allowed us to destroy apart of their home so we can rebuild ourselves.

 

“As we burn down this room, please be careful that we do not damage the rest of their home. You will see that we have marked the boundary of the room with orange paint. Please try to stay inside of that mark. 

 

“I know we all have high hopes for this ceremony, and I am asking that we all take a moment of silence to offer up prayers to the Gods to bless us in this endeavor. You will hear a chime when it is time to burn.”

 

Silence descended upon them and Fleur reached out to grasp the hands of her mother and sister. _Please let this be successful. Please bless our family with a new soul. If it is from me or Gabi, she will be raised by both of us. We will raise her in the traditions of the Veela. She will be loved by so many people. Please let us have this blessing._

 

_*BING*_

 

* * *

  
  


Fleur released her hands from her family and raised her palms towards Malfoy Manor. 

 

“Ego creo vitae.”

 

The incantation was spoken by her and the Veela around her. Hundreds of streams of blue fire shot towards the house and the heat of it spread out in all directions. Fleur felt her hair blow out behind her from the force of the spell. She raised her hands towards the top of the wall and watched as the rock melted below her fire.

 

It felt like no time had passed before the room was gone and all that remained was the ash on the ground. The forty women that were going forward with the ceremony took a step forward and the other Veela closed ranks around the burnt ground to stand guard. Now that the burn was done, only prospective mothers could enter the site. Raising their wands, the guards lifted the ash from the ground. 

 

Littered on the ground were dozens of small eggs, no larger than finch eggs, that had been created by the fire. Fleur and Gabrielle walked, careful to avoid the eggs, until they found the eggs that seemed to be calling to them. The four eggs were laying in a pile, two propped on top of the others. 

 

Each girl reached into the bag slung over their shoulders to pull out the materials they needed to create a nest. They pulled out long oak branches and used their magic to weave them into a circular shape. Without words they created one large nest for them to share. As Fleur was finishing with the branches, Gabrielle pulled out a bag of hair. They needed to use Veela hair to help bind the nest together. They had  collected hair from each other, their mother, and a bundle of hair their grandmother had left them. The higher concentration on Veela genes the hair contained, the better chance they had to create life. Their grandmother had left each of her daughters a bundle of hair in her will to use for this purpose. 

 

Once their nest was completed, they stood by their eggs and pulled a vial of blood from their bags. Stopping before she pulled the stopper from the top, Fleur turned to her little sister. 

 

“Last chance to change your mind.”

 

Instead of answering her, Gabrielle pulled her stopper and smiled at her. 

 

Fleur removed the top and poured some of the blood mixture onto her right hand. The eggs needed to be coated in the blood of the mother and another Veela that was closely blood related. Gabrielle and her had combined their blood, and the blood of their mother earlier today. Picking up two eggs with care, she placed them in her hand and poured the rest of the mixture over the top. Rubbing the eggs, she waited for the blood to be absorbed and for them to turn deep red. 

 

When all the blood was gone from her hands she paused. Glancing over she noticed her eggs matched the color of Gabrielle’s. 

 

“Ready big sister?” Gabrielle looked nervous, but Fleur could see the determination in her eyes. 

 

“Ready.”

 

Holding hands for balance, the two sisters squatted down and inserted their eggs into their own vaginas. They were small enough that Fleur hardly felt them. Standing up they waited for the rest of their Veela sisters to be ready. As soon as all the women were ready, the guards settled the ash back down onto the nests.

 

"And now we wait." Flier settled back into the nest. They had to wait forty-eight hours until the next stage. They would either be laying the eggs, or the eggs would be absorbed into their bodies. 

 

* * *

 

Fleur glanced at her watch again. They only had a few more minutes before they found out if the eggs had matured inside of them, or if they had been absorbed. If both eggs were absorbed, they would leave. If either of them laid an egg, the other sister would stay.

 

Suddenly Gabrielle gasped in pain. Fleur reached out and held her hand as her little sister winced in pain.

 

"Try squatting Gabi. It should relieve some of the pressure."

 

As Gabrielle moved into a more comfortable position Fleur felt pain rip through her lower abdomen. It felt like severe menstrual cramps. Taking her own advice she moved into a squatting position. The information they read said this part shouldn't take too long.

 

The sisters held hands as the eggs passed from their bodies. Fleur looked at her own light green egg and smiled. She wanted nothing more than to tell Bill, but legend said there should be no contact with the outside world. The eggs had grown inside of them and were now closer to the size of a chicken’s egg.

 

"Two eggs. Fleur, I have two eggs."

 

“Congratulations.” Fleur looked at her sister's eggs. One was pink and one was yellow. "Maybe you'll give me two nieces tonight."

 

Looking around they watched as more than half of the women inside the burned area walked away from their nests. The looks on their faces ranged from devastated to relief. The girls searched the women standing guard until they found their mother. Her wet cheeks were reflected in the daylight as they each held up a finger for the number of eggs they had laid.

 

Now that they had their eggs, they had to wait twelve hours to see if they hatched. When the time was up, any Veela that were created would be in their bird form and would use their beaks to break their way out of the shell. 

 

That is when the hardest part of the birthing ritual began. The chick had to survive the next twenty-four hours and then transform into their human form. The transformation would be easy for the child. What wouldn’t be easy was staying alive that first day. A Veela mother will instinctively try to kill their baby. By nature, Veela’s are jealous of anything that is more attractive than they are. Being so beautiful, they typically don’t meet people who awaken that side of them, but a full blooded Veela will surpass even they most beautiful half-blood. Once the chick transforms into the human form, her mother will bond with her the same way all mothers bond with their newborn child. But until the human side takes over, the chick is in danger of the Veela side killing them. 

 

* * *

 

 

Fleur was exhausted. Sleeping on the nest was not comfortable and she was ready to be home in her own bed. Shaking her head, she tried to stay awake. She wanted to sleep, but the girls had decided they would wait to sleep until after the eggs hatched, if they hatched. They hoped that if they could sleep as much as possible during the first day, their chicks would be more likely to survive. 

 

_click click click_

 

The sound of clicking waved all thoughts of exhaustion away. Fleur looked at the three eggs they had piled together to see that the pink one had started to move. Within moments, all three eggs were moving and the clicking sound intensified. She watched as small cracks started to appear in her green egg. Suddenly Gabrielle's hand wrapped around her wrist. 

 

“You can’t help her Fleur. She has to do it.”

 

Fleur looked down to see her arm was extended. She hadn’t even realized she was reaching out to help the chick break out. Adjusting herself, she moved the hand being held by Gabrielle so they were holding hands, and placed the other one under her bum. 

 

A very small, and very ugly, little head emerged from the pink egg. 

 

_Squak_

 

Gabrielle lunged towards the egg. Fleur almost didn’t keep hold of her sister as she tried to attack the chick. Being only a quarter Veela, the girls had never transformed. Their mother could change at will, but most quarter Veela never did. Watching her sister as she was holding her back, she watched as her small nose started to grow. 

 

“Calm yourself Gabi.” Fleur pulled back as her sister snapped her teeth at her.  “I am trying to help you, you harpy.”

 

“Don’t call me a harpy, you bitch. Dirty, nasty birds.”

 

“If you weren’t acting like a harpy, I wouldn’t have to call you one. Savage.”

 

Gabrielle’s nose was back to its normal shape. The sisters stared at each other before laughing. 

 

“Sorry I tried to bite you.”

 

“It’s okay. Maybe we should not look at the eggs?”

 

“Good idea, Fleur.”

 

Keeping their eyes averted, they shuffled to the other side of the nest. The temptation to look was strong, so Fleur moved onto her side with her back facing the eggs. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a vial of calming draught. Dowing half of it, she handed the rest to Gabrielle who finished the bottle. 

 

“Let’s try to sleep Gabi. There is nothing we can do for them now. We will just have to see what happens.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next twenty-four hours were a blur of calming draughts, strange dreams, and holding tight to Gabrielle so they didn’t attack the chirping birds behind them. The instinct had latched onto each girl more than once throughout the night, but luckily it never hit them at the same time so they were able to help each other. 

 

“How much longer Fleur?” Gabrielle was spooning with her back into her big sister’s chest. 

 

Glancing at her watch to confirm, “One more minute. We can turn around now.”

 

Sitting up the sisters moved to look at their hatchlings. The yellow egg was still whole and there were two hairless birds sitting next to it. One Veela chick for each of them. They didn’t have much longer until they would transform and Fleur was overwhelmed with emotions; mostly happiness and terror at the thought of another child.

 

“How do we know which one is which?” Gabrielle’s voice broke through her thoughts. 

 

“What?”

 

“How do we know which one is which? They look the same to me.”

 

“When they transform one of the nails on their little toes will be the same color as their egg.”

 

The feeling in the air started to change. It was filled with magical energy and the girls watched as the energy seemed to surround their hatchlings. The transformation was similar to watching an animagus change back into their human form. Within seconds there were two baby girls where there had been chicks. 

 

“Oh fuck.” 

 

Fleur turned to look at her sister, her exclamation shattering the magic around them.

 

“Sorry, I just realized I'm a mom now. One of those is mine isn’t it?” The terror was clear in Gabrielle’s eyes. “I don’t know the first thing about how to be a mom Fleur.”

 

“Yes you do. You are perfect with Victoire and you will be a wonderful mother.” She reached over to squeeze her sister’s hand. “And I think the first thing is to go get our babies.”

 

Their daughters looked identical. They were laying side by side, and Fleur couldn’t see a difference between them. Glancing at the feet, she picked up the one with a light green toenail. 

 

“Hello my baby. Daddy will be so happy to meet you.” Her daughter was perfect. The only baby Fleur had ever seen that rivaled her beauty was Victoire and her niece in Gabirelle’s arms. “I think you are a Madeline, my love.”

 

Baby Madeline opened her eyes when her mother said her name. Tears started rolling down Fleur’s face as she stared down into vivid blue eyes. They were Bill’s eyes, that unique color of blue she had never seen before she met Bill. No one knew how it happened, but if your partner, male or female, was ‘the one’, your baby would be born with their eyes. Magic was amazing sometimes.

 

“My girls!” Their mother approached their nest at a run. “You both have babies!” Apolline Delacour sat down between her girls. “I can’t believe you both have babies. I am overwhelmed.”

 

“Would you like to hold her?” Fleur handed Madeline over to her mother at her nod. 

 

Moving closer to Gabrielle she looked closer at her niece. “Congratulation momma. She is beautiful. Do you have a name for her?”

 

“Claire. She looks like a Claire I think.”

 

“Claire is a wonderful name.” 

 

Fleur reached out and ran a finger down Claire’s nose. Her skin was flawless and soft. Claire gave a small yawn and opened her eyes. Fleur took in a sharp breath. She was looking at her niece, but just like with her daughter, she was staring into her Bill’s eyes. 

 

“Gabrielle, why does you baby have my husband’s eyes?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is how Veela’s are created in my head. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	24. Dragon

It had been two weeks since Ella's naming ceremony and Hermione had just finished getting the house ready for a luncheon later. Bill and Fleur were coming over. They had yet to meet baby Madeline and Hermione couldn't wait to hold her.

"Is Harry back yet?" Lucius asked as he walked into their bedroom.

"Not yet. First overnight with Ella; how are you feeling?"

"I'm excited. I can't wait until she's here full time."

"It will be a big adjustment."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"Second thoughts? About Ella moving in? Why wouldn't I want your daughter to be living with you?"

"I meant second thoughts about us. Now that I have a child that needs so much of my attention."

"Lucius, what are you on about?"

"Being Ella's father is different than being Draco's. She will need me to watch her and raise her every minute of the day. I won't be able to devote as much attention to you now. So I'm asking if you're having second thoughts."

"Lucius, you are an idiot." Hermione walked over to him. "Having Ella will be hard, and I understand that. But you will not be busy every second of the day. Plus, I don't love you because of how much attention you give."

"You love me?"

"Of course I do. I thought it was obvious."

"You never said anything."

"Oh, well Lucius, I love you."

Lucius pulled her into a hug. "I love you too."

* * *

"Hello!" Hermione beamed as everyone came in. Fleur was holding Victoire, Bill had Madeline. "Bill, she is beautiful. And you brought Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle came in holding Claire and Hermione made a bee-line towards her. It had been a while since they had seen each other and Hermione was looking forward to catching up with her and seeing her new baby.

"Oh, Gabi! Claire is just perfect. Look at her beautiful eyes."

"Don't talk about her eyes." Bill growled playfully.

"Why not?"

"Because evidently, when a new Veela is born she inherits the eyes from her mother's love interest. If you notice, Madeline, Claire, and I all have the same eyes." Hermione looked from Claire to Bill. They were the exact same shade of blue.

"I thought Gabrielle and Bill were sleeping together behind my back." Fleur interjected.

"It look awhile for Fleur to calm down so I could explain to her that Bill isn't the only Weasley with blue eyes." Gabrielle said.

"So which Weasley are you involved with?" Hermione ran through the ginger family in her head. She had been spending a lot of time with Charlie babysitting.

"George."

Hermione thought for a second about the two of them together. "That is wonderful! You two are a good match. Does he know?"

"Does he know we've been together for two months? I am pretty sure he does. But if you're asking if he knows about Claire, he does."

"Is he involved? Is he helping you out?" Lucius asked her. "Because he needs to be. That is his daughter."

"Lucius." Hermione chastised him.

"It's alright Hermione." Gabrielle turned to answer Lucius. "He is involved and helps out when he comes to visit me. But he technically isn't her father and he doesn't  _need_  to do anything. We have only been together for a short time, and I am while I am happy that he wants to be involved,I would understand if he wasn't."

"Sorry, I think I am just a bit sensitive about father's missing out on their daughter's lives." Lucius gave her a little shrug.

"I can understand. Where is Ella? Or do you call her Aquila now?" Gabrielle looked around for the toddler.

"We still call her Ella. Harry and Draco went to pick her up. They should have been back before now. They are probably still at the school playing with the kids."

* * *

The adults were eating lunch as the two newborns and Victoire were sleeping. Ella and Teddy were currently running around the sitting room. Draco and Harry had taken so long to bring Ella back because they had stopped to pick up Teddy. Draco said he didn't want to be the only couple that didn't bring a baby to the lunch.

_tap tap tap_

Looking at the balcony Hermione frowned at the large owl. It wasn't one she recognized which was strange because they had all unknown owls redirected to a magical post office. They had received too much hate mail in the beginning that they now vetted everything. Walking outside she removed the letter from the owl's leg and it took off.

"Lucius, it is for you." Hermione handed him the letter.

"That is Mother's handwriting. Why would she be writing to you?" Draco looked from the envelope to his father.

Hermione knew Draco had written his mother a few times, but he hadn't heard back from her in over a year. Once Draco moved in with Harry and Hermione, Narcissa had stopped talking to her son. She said she needed space, but Draco had confided in Hermione that she was mad he was writing his father in Azkaban. She had wanted him to cut off all contact and when he didn't, she left England, and her son behind.

"Because I wrote and told her about Ella. Your mother may hate me, but I thought she had the right to know that, even if I am the father, her sister, whom she loved more than anything, has a child. I told you that I didn't want to make the same mistakes with Ella that I made with you Draco. One of them was not letting you meet Andromeda and her child. I don't want to deny my child access to her family, no matter how uncomfortable it would be for me."

"I think that is very big of you Lucius." Harry smiled. "My aunt and uncle never let me meet Remus Lupin, even though my parents saw him as a brother. Life would have been better if I could have known him as a child."

"So, what does Mother have to say?" Draco nodded towards the envelope.

Lucius opened the letter and quickly closed it again.

"Lucius, you didn't have time to read it." Hermione chastised him.

"There is nothing to read. Narcissa was always good at drawing and sent me a picture that needs to be put in the bin."

Draco reached out and snagged the picture before Lucius could stop him. Lucius' cries of protest were drowned out by the sound of Draco's laughter. Turning the picture around so everyone could see it, Draco had tears running down his face. Hemrione couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her as she stared at the picture.

Narcissa had drawn Lucius, in all his naked glory, getting fucked in the ass by another Lucius.

"Well, that is one way to tell your ex to go fuck themselves." Bill quipped.

* * *

"Harry and I picked out wedding date." Draco told the room at large.

"And when will this be?" Lucius asked.

"November 14th. Five weeks from today." Harry took Draco's hand. "It is the anniversary of the first time we played quidditch against each other."

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Hermione muttered.

"Only five weeks? That isn't a lot of time to plan a wedding." Lucius thought back on his wedding, which took a year to plan.

"It is long enough for us dad." Draco shrugged. "We are only inviting a few people."

"Where are you two having the ceremony?"

"We know how important it is for a Malfoy to get married on Malfoy property." Harry said. "So we looked at all of them and picked one we liked best."

"Because it is cold here, we thought we would get married somewhere warm." Draco pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket. "Turns out we have a house in the British Virgin Islands that I had never been to."

Lucius took the paper from Draco. There was a book where they kept all the Malfoy properties, but Lucius hadn't studied all of them. When they had wanted to go on vacation in the past, they would pick a region and go to that section of the book. Narcissa wasn't a fan of transatlantic portkey travel so he had never looked at anything in the Americas.

The picture showed the house was on a white sand beach that was interspersed with large granite holders. The sky was a deep blue, and the water a vivid shade of turquoise.

"The Bath House." Lucius ran his finger over the name. "That is a strange name, it is no where near Bath."

"Is it on Virgin Gorda?" Hermione asked as she looked over his shoulder.

"Yes."

"Then it must be near the Baths. It is a geological site." Everyone looked at her. "My parents and I had looked at going to the Virgin Islands after I left Hogwarts. One of the places we wanted to see was the Baths."

Harry gave her a sympathetic smile. "We can pick a different place Hermione. This house is on the same beach as the Baths."

"Don't pick a new place. I still want to go, even if I can't go with my parents."

"Hermione," Draco gave her a hard stare. "I know this will make you mad, but living with a Malfoy, you are going to have to get used to it. I sent some of our House Elves to get the place ready for us. And they will be there taking care of us while we are there."

Lucius placed his hand on top of Hermione's to calm her. "Draco, are you paying them?"

"Of course I am. All Malfoy House Elves have been on payroll since Hermione moved in here. And because of all the work they will have to do, I am offering them time off after we leave. Also, every elf there volunteered for the job, we didn't force them. Is there anything else we could have done Hermione?"

"No. As long as they are being paid fairly, and given time off, I am fine with it." Hermione relaxed beside him.

"Bill, Fleur, Gabi." Harry turned to them, "You are all invited. I know your boss will give you the time off Bill."

"I think that can be arranged." Lucius chuckled.

"We are arranging Muggle transportation for my dad already. There are no flights to the island, so we hired a private jet. There is plenty of room for all of you. My secretary told me long portkey travel is not healthy for newborns."

"Count me in!" Gabrielle bounced in her seat.

"We will be there too." Bill said after silently confirming with Fleur.

"Can I invite George?" Gabi looked at Harry with hope in her eyes.

"It's fine with me. Draco?"

"George is more than welcome."

* * *

"Ella is finally settled." Lucius sighed as he collapsed into their bed.

They had just gotten back from Draco and Harry's wedding earlier in the day, and Ella was now living with them full time. She had been spending more and more nights in the flat over the last five weeks, and they finally felt it was time to make her stay permanent. Hermione wasn't sure if Ella really noticed the change too much. She still went to the Phoenix School everyday to play with the children while she and Lucius worked there. After the last week that was filled with swimming, wedding events, and sightseeing, Lucius felt thought the time was right to bring her home full time.

"I wonder how early she will wake up? Between the time change and the nap on the plane, I think she will be off her schedule for a few days." Hermione yawned. "I might be off as well, come to think of it."

"I never want to travel by plane again. That was a horrid experience."

"It was a long flight, but flying on a private jet is luxurious compared to flying commercial. At least we had couches to relax on. And no obnoxious, smelly people next to us."

"You mean people like the babies we took with us?"

"They were nowhere near as bad as children on a normal flight. Trust me."

"Well, unless we have more children of our own, I am never doing that again?"

"More children, Lucius?"

"I know we haven't talked about the future too much, but I have thought about it. Especially after watching Draco get married. I know it is too soon to be talking about marriage and children, but I see that with you."

"I have thought about marriage, but I assumed two children would be enough for you."

"If two is all I have, I am happy. But if things continue as they are with the two of us, I would like more with you."

* * *

Hermione's inbox had a large stack of mail for her to sort through when she returned. All of the post had been filtered through Astoria while they were gone, and she had, thankfully, sorted them according to priority. The second letter in the stack was addressed in a familiar looking handwriting but she couldn't place it. Flipping it open, she scanned the bottom and realised it was from Ginny.

Reading through the letter, she tossed it on the desk with an exasperated sigh. "Ridiculous girl."

"Who's ridiculous Mi?" Harry walked over and sat in the chair across from her desk.

"Ginny. She sent me the final plans for the gala she is 'hosting.' She wants to have a Yule Gala."

"That doesn't sound too bad. It won't give people much notice though. Yule is only a month away."

"That part is fine, people will come to see you regardless of when it is."

"So you are planning on using my name as a way to get donors to come?"

"Of course I am. It works." Hermione smiled at him. "The date isn't the part that is ridiculous. Listen to this.

" _The plan of this gala is to raise funds, but also to find families to adopt the children still at the orphanage. The best way to find them a home is to let people play with them. At the gala, there will be a corner of the room that will be fenced off. All the children will be in this area where they will have toys to play with. Once the people see how fun the children are, they will adopt them and have them in their homes by Christmas._

"Have you ever heard of anything so stupid?"

"So she wants us to have all the children there and show them off? Like they are puppies or something?" Harry looked as incredulous as Hermione felt.

"That is exactly what I thought."

"But, maybe having the kids there isn't the worst idea." Harry held up his hands to stop the tirade Hermione was about to unleash on him. "Hear me out. Ginny's idea is horrible, but what if we did something with a bit of a Muggle theme? Have a Santa there and the kids can sit on his lap, ask for presents. Things that Dudley used to do every year. Then people can choose to buy the gifts the kids ask for as a donation. It gives people the chance to interact with them, but it doesn't feel like an animal adoption event."

"That is a great idea Harry. I loved visiting Santa when I was a kid. Everything else Ginny planned is fine, and this won't take much planning. I will have Astoria handle it."

* * *

"Dad. Pway wid me." Ella tugged on Lucius' hand until he moved from the couch to the floor. It was mid December and Ella had been living with them for a month.

"What are we playing?"

"DAGON!"

"Dragons? And what are we doing with the dragons?" Lucius asked as Ella went to her toy chest and pulled out a bright green dragon.

"Pwincess."

"The dragon is going to protect the princess? Are you the princess?"

"No! Mummy pwincess!"

"Mummy?" Lucius looked from Ella to Hermione. His love was sitting on the couch still and had tears in her eyes. "Can you point to your Mummy?"

Ella raised her chubby fist and pointed toward Hermione. "Mummy."

Sinking to the floor, Hermione sat next to Lucius. The tears had left her eyes and were falling down her cheeks.

"Mummy sad?" Ella crawled into Hermione's lap and hugged her.

"Not sad. I am happy." Hermione smiled at his daughter than turned to him and lifted an eyebrow and mouthed ' _Is this okay?'_

"The job is yours if you want it."

"I want it."

"Ella, what do you think about making mummy a queen, and you can be our princess?"

Tilting her head to the side, Ella pondered his question. "No. I dagon." With a loud roar she jumped off Hermione's lap to run around the room.

Wrapping his arm around Hermione, he pulled her closer. The tears on her face were starting to dry, but her smile was still bright. He had loved Hermione for a long time, much longer than he had been able to admit it to her, or himself. Watching her with his daughter deepened that love. He couldn't explain it, maybe it was some deep rooted instinct. Every time she had a tea party, read stories to her, or comforted Ella when she was sad, his desire to keep her forever solidified that much more.

"Marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay!


	25. Tisses

_"Marry me?"_

* * *

Hermione's head snapped up and her eyes met his.

"Really?"

"Really. I love you, and I don't want to let you go."

"Are you only asking me because you are emotional about Ella calling me mum?"

"No." He paused as her eyebrow raised. "I'm not. Hermione, I love you. I will admit that watching you with Ella makes me love you even more, but I saw a future with you before we knew Ella was mine."

She wanted to marry him, but she didn't want to do it just to be Ella's mum and not his wife. Searching his eyes, she could see he was telling the truth.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Lucius. I will marry you."

Scooping her up, he placed her in his lap and started kissing her. He couldn't process how lucky he felt in that moment. Seven months ago, he had been beaten and starving all alone in Azkaban; Draco and Harry his only contacts. And now he had a beautiful daughter, a gorgeous, smart, and funny fiancé. Draco and Harry were still there, and they were closer than ever. Not to mention the rest of their ragtag family, Bill and Fleur, Gabi and George, and the most surprising of them all, Andromeda and Teddy.

"Tiss me daddy! Tiss me!" Ella put her hands between them, trying to push them apart.

Opening his arm to her, she crawled onto Hermione's lap and wiggled between them.

"My two beautiful girls."

* * *

"So, when should we tell Draco and Harry?" Lucius asked Hermione.

Ella had just gone down for her afternoon nap and the couple was sitting on the coach.

"Unless you want to keep it a secret, we can tell them now if you would like." Hermione valued her privacy, but she didn't like keeping anything from the boys.

"I want to tell them today, but I think I would like it keep it within our family for now. I am not sure how the Ministry will react if I am engaged to my mentor."

"I hadn't thought of that. My boss and Kingsley know we are together, but the Wizengamot do not."

"I don't want to risk my probation."

"Well, we'll just tell the boys, and no one else then." Hermione turned her heads to the door leading down stairs. "Harry, Draco! We have something to tell you."

Draco came in with a smirk on his face. "Are you guys pregnant? Are you moving out? Is that it? I don't want you to leave.

"Draco!" Hemrione snapped so he stop talking. "Sit down, and we will tell you what's going on."

He gave her a wicked look, "Sorry mum."

Lucius started laughing at his son, "Thank you for that segue Draco. Because I have asked Hermione to marry me, so she will be your step-mum."

Draco's mouth fell open as he looked between the two of them. Hermione rolled her eyes at the way Lucius had broken the news to his son.

"Really?" Draco looked between them.

"Seriously?" Harry half yelled at her.

Hermione nodded and Harry's face broke into a large grin as he stepped forward and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

"Congratulations!" Harry paused for a moment before pulling back to grin at her. "I just realised, you'll be my mother-in-law. I wonder if our kids will call you grandma or aunt?"

"Where is your ring Hermione?" Draco asked. "Or is it like Harry's and in a place where no one can see?"

His eyes scanned her body as if he could see hidden jewelry.

"I haven't given her a ring yet. But when I will, it will be one she'll wear on her finger, and no other body parts." Turning his eyes towards Hermione. "We'll go shopping for one tomorrow if you'd like."

"We aren't going to tell anyone until after your mentorship is over, so no need to get one until after then."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, she answered. "I don't need a ring to remind me that I get to marry you."

Lucius pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you."

"Ugh, I don't want to see my parents kissing."

A chorus of "Shut up Draco." filled the room.

* * *

Hermione's feet hurt, but her heart was happy. She was dancing with Lucius at the Yule Charity Gala for the Phoenix School and Orphanage. She had to hand it to Ginny, even being in prison in America, the girl threw one hell of a party. All those years being raised by Molly Weasley had obviously paid off. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were here tonight and when Hermione had danced with Arthur he told her Ginny was doing really well. The therapy she was participating it was doing wonders and she was becoming more and more like her old self.

"Are you ready for your announcement?" Lucius cut through her thoughts.

"I don't want to stop dancing with you, but yes I am. I am just as excited as everyone else to see how much money we raised."

Harry had been put in charge of collecting the donations and wouldn't tell her how much they had raised. Normally Hermione would feel bad exploiting her friend's celebrity status like that, but the kids were worth a few hours of making Harry act like a peacock. Luckily Harry felt the same way.

Their idea of having the children attend the beginning of the gala and sit on Santa's lap had been a success. Every child was gifted the toys they had asked for, and Hermione heard more than one couple throughout the night talk about adopting a child.

The song was drawing to a close so Lucius directed their dance towards the bandstand at the front of the ballroom. Harry and Draco were there and Hermione could see the envelope in his hand. Suddenly, Hermione felt very nervous. She couldn't tell from Harry's face if the number in the envelope was good. Had they not raised enough money to cover what Ginny had taken? The event had sold out, even though she had rented the largest ballroom in Wizarding Britain.

"Come on, Mi. Let's do this." Harry gestured towards the stage.

Walking onto the stage, the band stopped playing and everyone in the room turned to look at them. Hermione was instantly seized with stage fright. Harry had opened the gala, so this was the first time she had to talk in front of everyone. A movement caught her eye and she saw Bill, Fleur, Gabi, George, Charlie, and Astoria near the front of the stage smiling at her. Courage boosted by the sight of her friends, she amplified her voice.

"Thank you all for coming out to support the Phoenix School and Orphanage tonight. Harry and I started this organization in the hopes that we could help children orphaned by the war, and to educate the next generation of magical children. Education is the only way to break the cycle of prejudice over blood status, and that is our main goal.

"Tonight we have been overwhelmed by your generosity and support of our project. We rely on donations from you, as well as assistance from the Ministry, to keep our dream alive.

"Now, Harry has been tight lipped on how much we have raised tonight, so I am looking forward to see how much good we have done for the children. Harry, the envelope?"

Harry handed her the envelope and with a wave of her wand, it floated into the air and transformed into a large, Muggle style check that everyone could see. As soon as it was big enough for the people in the first few rows, the clapping began. Turning, Hermione looked at the check and gasped.

Collecting herself, "Ladies and Gentleman, if you can't read that number in the back, or you aren't sure you are reading it correctly, we raised £1,450,000 tonight." Pausing to shake her head in disbelief, she continued. "I can't explain what this means to me, Harry, and everyone that works at the Phoenix School."

Harry placed his arm around her, and turned to the crowd. "Before we let you get back to dancing, I have a few things I would like to add. In addition to the funds that were raised tonight, we are happy to announce that Messrs. Lucius and Draco Malfoy have donated a property in the Bristol area that will be the site of our dedicated primary school. This allows us to make the Phoenix School here in London a dedicated childcare center.

"Also, I am beyond excited to announce that we have received adoption inquires for six of the nine children already. As an orphan myself, while not growing up in an orphanage, I know the pain and longing a child feels when they don't have a family of their own. I thank each of you for being willing to give these children the chance to have loving parents."

* * *

A loud screech bolted Lucius and Hermione out of bed a few days later.

"Was that Ella?" Lucius jumped out of bed looking around for his lounge pants. "Do you think she's hurt?"

"It's Christmas morning." Hermione yawned. "I'm guessing Ella found her presents."

Slipping into a nightie and pulling her dressing robe around her, Hermione made her way to Ella's room, Lucius hot on her heels.

Ella looked up as they entered. Holding up a new toy horse she yelled, "Hore, mum. Hore."

Hermione heard Harry and Draco laughing from the doorway but chose to ignore them.

"That's a beautiful horse Ella. Can you say horse?"

Ella paused, thinking as she mouthed the word a few times. "Hores." Giving the room a toothy smile she said it louder. "Hores! Dayco, hores."

Harry had tears running down his face from his laughter. Ella tilted her head and looked at him. Holding her horse out to him, "Hawwy need hores?"

A sharp look from Hermione sobered Harry up. "Thank you Ella." Harry reached out to take the horse. "What else did you get, love?"

They spent the next hour in Ella's room as she showed them all of her presents three times and forcing all of them to play with each one.

* * *

One day in early March Hermione had been reading in the library of their home when Harry and Draco interrupted her. They looked nervous which had Hermione racking her brain trying to figure out what it could be.

"Hermione, can we talk to you?" Harry was wringing his hands as he addressed her.

Turning to focus on them, she nodded.

"Well, umm." Harry started then stopped. Turing to Draco he gestured for him to continue.

"Seriously Potter?" Draco rolled his eyes at his husband before turning to Hermione. "Do you remember when he first moved in and you and my dad were talking about surrogate mother's and how you'd be willing to do it for us?"

"Yes?"

"Well, we wanted to know if you were serious."

"Not right away," Harry interjected, "but one day. When we are ready."

Lucius walked into the room while they were asking her. Clearing his throat, "And when is she supposed to be carrying your children? While she is pregnant with the children we want to have?"

Draco glared at his dad, "We're not asking her to have ten children dad, just one each."

"And I am going to have to wait to have children with my own wife because she will be busy giving you heirs? Will you be abstaining from sex for the pregnancy like I will have to?"

Hermione sat and watched as the two Malfoy's started to get into a heated argument over her uterus and it's baby making abilities. Their matching red faces would have been comical if they weren't talking about her like she wasn't there. Pulling her wand from her pocket she silenced both of them with a quick wave.

"If you are both finished." Her glare made them both close their mouths.

"Oh fuck, you two got the look of death." Harry muttered under his breath. As soon as she turned to glare at him he ducked his head in submission. "Sorry Mi."

"Now, I believe Harry and Draco were asking me if they could use  _my_  uterus Lucius, not you. Since it is located in  _my_  body, I am the one who will decide if this is something I want to do or not." At his raised hand she stopped. "Have something constructive to add?"

She waved her wand to unsilence him at his nod.

"It is your body, and ultimately your choice, but as your future husband, don't you think I get a say in this?"

"No, I don't. If I decide to go through with it, it doesn't impact you, so why would you get a say?"

"Doesn't impact me? Have you ever been around a pregnant person Hermione?"

"I saw Fleur a few times when she was pregnant. But other than that no."

"Then let me tell you, all three of you, how your pregnancies will impact your husband." Gesturing towards the couch, Lucius waited for them to sit before continuing. "Not mentioning the fact the pregnancy changes your body, because I will still find you beautiful after your stomach is covered in stretch marks, let's talk about less superficial things.

"What happens if something goes wrong and you can't have anymore children? Are we supposed to give up on our dream of children of our own because Draco and Harry wanted you to carry their children? Or, who will is going to be the one that comforts you when you go through miscarriage after miscarriage?

"Who is the one that won't be able to have sex with their wife for over a year while she is preganant and convolessing? Not Harry and Draco. Me.

"What happens if there is a complication with the birth and you and or the child dies? Does that not impact me? Not only because you are my wife, but because that would also be my grandchild.

"And, what the hell would the children even call you? Mum? Grandmother? Because you would be both to them. And I don't know about you three, but that is something that will impact the children. My children, and my grandchildren.

"It is your body Hermione, and you have the ultimate say, but it impacts everyone of us in this room. And I think each of us has the right to state our opinions on the matter."

Lucius' chest was heaving with the passion he put into his speech. Hermione sat there quietly, humbled by what he said. In a world where women were subjected to choices being made for their bodies by men, her mind wanted to rebel against what he was saying.  _My body, my choice!_  But Lucius was right. Just because it was her body, didn't mean the choices she made didn't impact him, her future husband, and hopefully the father of her children.

Standing, she made her way to him, placing a hand on his arm. "Lucius, you are right. It does impact you. I am sorry for not thinking about that. You brought up excellent points."

His breathing had leveled out while she was talking. "Thank you for saying so."

"I do have a few points to make though." Lucius tensed under her hand. "I am not making any decisions today; I agree with you that this is something that needs to be talked about by all four of us. And any choices we make won't be hasty."

She continued as she felt him relax. "The chances of something going wrong and me, or any children I have, dying are real. But with advances in the medical field, muggle and magic, they are slim. I will take every precaution necessary to make sure any pregnancy I have is as healthy as possible.

"As for miscarriages, I would hope all three of you would be there to mourn with, and comfort me. Any lost child would impact all of us. No matter who the father would be, the child is our family.

"I have no idea what they children would call me. Draco and Harry are just approaching me now. They might not even want to use my eggs. I would just be a carrier for them. Maybe they would call me Aunt Mimi like Teddy does? That is something that would be discussed.

"But the one thing I didn't agree with at all, Lucius, was you talking about no sex for a year? What is that about?"

Lucius cleared his throat, not entirely comfortable talking about his sex life with his son in the room now that he wasn't angry. "It is a well known fact that can't have sex while you are pregnant, or for a few months after."

Hermione couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "I am sorry Lucius, but that is not a well known fact. Actually, medical research shows sex during pregancy is healthy, and encouraged. Where did you hear that?"

"It is taught to all Pure-blood men before they are married. Women go into confinement as soon as the pregnancy is confirmed. They may see their other pregnant female friends, but they are not allowed in public, and they rarely see their husbands until after the baby is born. After the birth, they go back into confinement until they are done convalescing. With Draco, the pregnancy was so hard, I didn't see Narcissa for six months after he was born."

Hermione and Harry stared at Lucius while Draco just nodded along with what his dad had said.

Harry was the first one to break the silence. "What in the 18th century hell kind of rule is that?"

"Is that not how Muggles do things?" Draco asked.

"Not at all." Hermione chuckled. "Muggle women still go to work up until the day they give birth if they want to. And as soon as the doctor says you are healthy enough, you can have sex. Normally that is four to six weeks. From what Fleur told me of her birth, healers have the women parts back to normal the same day."

"So Muggle men don't have to abstain during pregnancy?" Lucius looked so hopeful, Hermione found it endearing.

"Not at all."

"Well that is good news." Lucius leaned down to kiss her.

Standing, Draco and Harry started heading towards the door. Draco turned back, "Hermione, will you at least think seriously about it? We were thinking we wanted to start a family in a couple of years."

"We don't think any less of you if you say no. We just couldn't think of anyone else we would trust with our children." Harry smiled at her.

"Of course I will think about it." Turning towards Lucius she added, "and talk to my fiancé about it."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, were almost at the end of the story. Only one more chapter and the epilogue to go.
> 
> Coming up next: #dfwtropefest2019 one shot!


	26. Finished

"Are you ready to go?"

It was the last weekend in April and they were getting ready to go to Malfoy Manor for the weekend to have a birthday party for Teddy, Ella, and Victoire. Since all three of them had birthdays within a month of each other, they figured it was easier to have one party instead of three. Bill had informed Lucius that the Manor was finally cleared by the Ministry for him to go into and they had decided to celebrate the birthdays there.

"Almost Lucius, I just have to grab my handbag." Hermione emerged from the closet looking beautiful in a teal wrap dress. It was the same color that Teddy liked to wear his hair.

"You look beautiful, my love." Pulling her close he kissed her deeply.

"Thank you."

* * *

They were about a half hour from the Manor when Hermione asked Lucius, "Should we go to the hotel and drop our stuff off before going to the Manor?"

"No, let's go to the Manor first. I have something to show you there first."

He was glad when she didn't ask him to expand any further on what he needed to show her. He had a surprise for her at the Manor and didn't want to give anything away before they got there.

Like the naming ceremony, Harry and Draco would Apparate over later with Ella after her nap. Having to travel by Muggle car wasn't something his daughter liked and he didn't feel like a long ride with her screaming in the back.

* * *

"The Manor looks so nice." Hermione smiled at him as they walked towards the front doors.

This was the first time Hermione had been back since the Autumnal equinox and hadn't seen the changes that had been made. Lucius had worked with Bill to have the main gates changed to allow cars, and a large garage was added so Lucius could store all the Aston Martins he wanted to buy there. He just had to learn how to drive.

"I have a surprise for you inside. Are you ready to see it?" Lucius grabbed her hand as he reached for the doorknob.

"Lead on."

Opening the door, the Manor was dark. He smiled to Hermione as he turned to the side and flipped a light switch by the door. The entryway filled with the light of the large, electric, chandelier that hung there.

"Lucius Malfoy. Did you have the Manor outfitted with electricity?"

"Close your mouth dear." He smiled at the shocked look on her face. "I had the entire Manor updated with Muggle electricity and appliances. After living with you for the last year, I realised I couldn't live without television."

"You are such an arse." She laughed at him. "This is amazing Lucius. Your ancestors must be rolling in their graves at Muggle technology in Malfoy Manor."

"Well, they can roll all they like. The Master of the Manor likes electricity over gas light. Plus, I want my Muggle-born bride to feel at home here."

"You want to move back into the Manor?"

"I know we haven't discussed where we would live after we are married, but I would like to. This is my home. I like our London flat, but it isn't home. What do you say?"

"I say, I want to look around before I make up my mind."

"Really?" Lucius was crushed. He thought adding Muggle touches would make her want to live here on the spot.

"I am teasing you Lucius. I would love to live in your home." She kissed him on the cheek. "But I still want you to give me a tour before everyone gets here."

He showed her the ground floor, and smiled as she ran her hands over the brand new appliances in the kitchen. When they came to the locked doors of the library he refused to let her in telling her that she wouldn't want to leave for hours if she saw it now, and they had guests coming.

The last room on the ground floor was where the Drawing room and connecting rose gardens had been. After the Veela had burned it down, Lucius had the contractors build a large, two story glass conservatory. Their indoor pool, which had been in the room above the Drawing room was moved into it.

"Oh Lucius. This is magnificent." Hermione turned in circles trying to take it all in.

The large glass walls flooded the room with light. Unlike the rest of the Manor, this room did not have electricity in it, and everything was controlled by magic. Their were runes that kept the ground at the perfect temperature for the many palm trees, and other tropical plants. The air temperature could be changed to meet your needs without harming the foliage. They walked towards the pool and Hermione turned to him and smiled. He had designed it to look more like a lagoon in the Caribbean than a pool. It had a large rock wall on one side with two waterslides coming from the top and a waterfall between them. The ground was white sand that was charmed to not stick to you, and the water was a perfect 27 degrees.

"I wanted it to feel like a mix between Virgin Gorda and that water park we went to. There is a control panel behind the rock wall where we can change the runes to make the pool into a wave pool, change the temperature, turn lights on, and a few other things. It has sensors so it is safe for Ella to be around as well. She won't be able to go more than ankle deep, and it won't let her face touch the water unless there is an adult with her."

"It is perfect. I want to go swimming now. We can skip the party right?"

"We can go swimming tonight. Because of the changes made, your boss said the Manor meets all the requirements for a my parole and we can stay here this weekend instead of a hotel."

"Okay, but they boys can't stay here. I want to go skinny dipping tonight."

"If it wasn't the first birthday I get to spend with Ella, I would have you in the pool right now."

* * *

"Goodbye sweet girl. Be good for your brothers." Hermione kissed Ella on the head before handing her over to Draco. "Love you."

She was so worn out from the birthday party that her eyes kept sliding closed. Lucius had purchased toddler broomsticks for Teddy and Ella, and the two year olds had spent the day chasing each other around the padded area Draco had conjured for them. Thank Merlin for cushioning charms because they had crashed as often as they made it off the ground for the first thirty minutes. After that, Draco and Harry took pity on them and showed them how to ride the broom properly. Hermione wasn't sure if Andromeda was going to forgive Lucius for that present.

"Lub you mummy." Ella gave her a small wave as she yawned.

"Thank you guys for taking her tonight."

"You're welcome mum. Have fun making me another sibling tonight." Draco wrapped her in a side hug. "I want a brother this time. We'll name him Hydra."

"That is a horrible name Draco." Lucius walked up beside his fiancé. "If you are going to use a celestial name, at least choose a good one." He reached up to run his fingers through his daughter's hair. "Love you, Ella."

"Lub you daddy."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon when we return. Don't give her anymore candy, Draco. She had enough today."

Hermione heard Draco whisper to Ella 'good thing ice cream isn't candy' as they walked towards the Apparation point.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, we are alone at last. What should we do with ourselves?"

"I believe you mentioned swimming. But if you are too tired, I can show you to our bedroom?"

"I think I might be too tired for swimming and sex. Why don't you show me our room. I think you're going to have to settle for bedroom sex tonight."

"I think I will survive."

* * *

The Master bedroom was as large and opulent as one would expect it to be. Double doors opened into a large room that made the extra-wide king bed look small. Even with the four dark wood posts, and light blue velvet curtains that hung to block all the light. The far wall was a bank of tall windows and French doors that opened to a large balcony. Hermione could just make out the table and lounge chairs that sat outside through the gauzy curtains. On the right was an open doorway that led to, what she assumed from the partial view of a couch and fireplace she glanced, a sitting room. To the left the bathroom door stood ajar, as well as the door to their dressing room.

"That is the largest bed I have ever seen. We will get lost on it." Hermione walked towards it, rubbing her hand down the soft down comforter.

"I'll make sure you are never too far from me, love."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her to him and kissed her. Moving her hands up his chest, she left one to rest there and move the other to wrap around his neck. His lips moved to her neck as he whispered to her. "I don't think I will ever get tired of having you pressed against me."

She pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I don't think I will either."

Moving her hands, she started to unbutton his shirt. With each section of skin she exposed, Hermione admired his body. Lucius had filled out during the year he had been out of Azkaban. He was back to a healthy weight, and thanks to his active lifestyle, his body was still in great shape. She placed a kiss on the center of his chest as she pushed his shirt from his arms.

"See something you like, love?"

"Just admiring what a nice body you have." She laughed as he puffed his chest out like the peacock she frequently told him he was. Moving behind him, she kissed the sleeping dragon on his shoulder before reaching around his waist to unbuckle his belt as he slipped out of his shoes and socks.

"Are you going to stay back there or come over here so I can undress you?"

Pushing his trousers and pants down, she moved in front of him. Reaching out, she grabbed ahold of his hard cock and started to stroke it lightly with one hand. Reaching up with her other hand she pulled on the tie keeping her wrap dress together. With a slight wiggle, it opened and dropped off her shoulders, exposing her naked body to him. Letting him go, she threw the dress from her body.

"You have been naked under that dress all day and all I had to do was pull on one thing to expose you?" Hermione nodded as Lucius growled at her and pulled her to him. "You're lucky I didn't know that before witch. I might have stripped you and taken you in front of everyone."

Hermione moaned in pleasure at his words and the feel of his naked body pressed against her.

"Well, well, well. Sounds like you like that idea. Are you a kinky thing who likes to have people watch?"

His words were driving her mad, and she moved to put her hand between them to grasp him once again. Quickly, he spun her around so her back was to his chest. Running his hands over her body, he nipped her ear as he placed one hand on her breast and curled the other around her sex.

Using his fingers he opened her folds and slid two fingers down her slit. "Oh, you do like the idea of people watching us. I can feel how wet you are." Moving his fingers to her opening, he slipped two inside and pushed the heel of his hand against her clit. Moving his fingers in and out of her, he kept talking to her.

"Who do you want to watch us Hermione?"

She couldn't answer, she only moaned at the feel of him. His hard cock pressing into her back, his fingers inside of her, his other hand roughly squeezing her breast.

"Tell me, sweet thing, or I will remove my fingers from your cunt. You don't want that do you?"

"No!" Hermione shuddered at the idea of him not touching her anymore. "I don't care who watches, Lucius. I just want you inside me."

"You don't care? Should I take you in front of our friends? Or maybe take you out dancing and fuck you right there on the dance floor?" She would never admit this fantasy out loud, but at his last suggestion, her pussy clenched around his fingers, betraying her. "So, you want strangers to watch or is it the idea of getting caught?"

"Getting caught then."

_Damn her vagina. It wasn't supposed to talk for her._

"You should have told me before, love. I would have been fucking you out on the balcony where anyone could have seen us for months."

Hermione couldn't hold back anymore and her orgasm crashed over her.

Lucius pulled his fingers from her and turned her around. Leaning down, he went to kiss her but she buried her face in his chest.

"What's wrong, love?"

She didn't answer him, just kept her face down.

Lightly grasping her chin he pulled her face up to look at him. "Are you embarrassed by your fantasy?"

She nodded as tears filled her eyes.

"You shouldn't be. I personally like that fantasy, and would be happy to let it stay a fantasy, or act it out one day. Never be ashamed of what turns you on."

Blushing, she moved on to her tiptoes to kiss him. "Thank you Lucius. I am not one to talk about my inner fantasies outloud."

"You never have to hide any part of yourself from me, love. I love all of you. Even the depraved parts." Lifting her up, he carried her towards the bed as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sitting down on the large bed, he moved back and laid down so she was straddling his waist. She leaned down to kiss him as she rubbed her wetness on his cock, readying him to enter her. Moving slightly, she felt when the tip was lined up against her hole and sank down. They let out matching moans as she settled with him fully inside of her.

She slowly started to move up and down, rocking her hips over him. She kept eye contact with him as she moved over him. The intimacy of the moment was almost more than she could stand. She felt raw with the confession she had made, like he could see deeper into her soul.

"Merlin, you are beautiful."

Wrapping his arms tightly against her waist, he sat up. The change in positions forced her to lean back slightly, putting her hands on his thighs for balance. His large hands grasped her arse as he increased the pace. His cock seemed to take up even more space inside of her and she felt him in all the right places. His grip on her arse tightened as he urged her to move faster. Her clit was rubbing against his stomach as they rocked together and she let herself fall off the edge, yelling his name as she did.

Resting her forehead on his, she tried to catch her breath as he continued to move inside of her. She could feel her pussy fluttering with the aftershocks of her orgasm with each thrust.

Whining as he pulled out of her, he turned them over, pressing her into the mattress. She felt empty without him inside her, but within seconds he was pushing back into her and she mewled with pleasure.

Keeping his fast rhythm from before he pulled back slightly to look at her. "Tell me another fantasy. Tell me what you think about when we're apart and you're rubbing this sweet pussy." She shook her head but he kept on. "Tell me! Now. Tell me what gets you to cum."

Searching his eyes, she broke. This was the love of her life, the only man she would ever be with again. The one she would grow old with. He was her safe harbour and she didn't need to hold back from him.

"It's you. My fantasy is you, cumming inside me. Getting me pregnant with your child."

* * *

Lucius was taken aback but barely stuttered in his rhythm as she told him her fantasy. How was it possible this angel was his? She was perfection on earth and he was the lucky son of a bitch that got to be with her, to bury himself inside of her. And now to find out that her fantasy was the same as him.

"That's mine too." Lucius reached down to pull her right leg up to his chest. "The idea of fucking you, with no contraception, nothing blocking my seed from impregnating you."

He increased his pace. He was going as fast as he could, and knew his back would be sore for it tomorrow, but was past the point of caring. All that mattered was the way she felt around him and trying to make her cum with him.

"I want to see your body ripe with my child."

Hermione's pussy clenched around him like a tight fist as she came undone around his cock. He couldn't hold back him orgasm any longer and spilled himself inside of her.

Staying inside of her, he moved onto his side and wiped her hair from her face. She was stunning in her afterglow and he couldn't keep his eyes from her.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too." Biting her lip, she smiled at him. "But let's keep that last one a fantasy for a while."

"I agree."

* * *

It was a grey morning when Lucius Malfoy woke up on the first Saturday in May. He had been hoping to see sunshine through the glass wall that made up the back of their bedroom, but at least today would be the last time he would wake up and be forced to live like a Muggle. His Muggle Mentorship program was finally over. Or it would be as soon as he had his final interview with Mr. Jones and Kingsley this morning.

The source of what woke him made herself known as Ella crawled onto their bed, stepping painfully on his stomach as she made her way between him and Hermione. She carried her favorite stuffed dragon with her and he lifted the covers for her to crawl under. He knew he shouldn't be indulging the girl. Children did not belong in their parent's room, let alone in their bed. That is what he had been taught and he had taught Draco that as well. He didn't have a single memory of his son in his bed as a child.

Hermione, of course, didn't believe in that way of thinking. When Ella first started staying with them, she would bring the girl to their bed every Saturday and Sunday morning for 'family cuddle time.' Now anytime his daughter woke before them, she would find her way to them. He was slowly coming around to her way of thinking but it was hard to break a lifetime of indoctrination.

"Hi Daddy."

"Good morning Ella. We have to be quiet, mummy is still sleeping."

"Shhh daddy." She placed her chubby finger on his lips.

"Good morning my loves." Hermione smiled as she opened her eyes. "Is it cuddle time already?"

Lucius felt the bed behind him dip as Harry Potter crawled in behind him.  _What in the hell?_  Movement caught his eye and he watched Draco crawl in behind his fiancé and wrap an arm around her waist.

"What are you two doing?" Lucius swatted Harry's hand away as he tried to place it on his own waist.

"Shh Daddy." Draco winked at his dad before closing his eyes. "It's family cuddle time. Harry and I are family and we are joining this morning."

"Ella came to our room first today." Harry said from behind him.

Lucius gave up his fight with Harry's arm and felt it settle over him. There was no point in trying to get his son, or son-in-law to understand that cuddling with other people was not appropriate. Their strange physically comfortable relationship with Hermione seemed to bleed over into him. He had woken up from more than one nap on the couch with Harry curled in his arms and it wasn't uncommon for him to find Hermione wrapped around one of them either.

"Life will be much better when we are in the Manor." Lucius sighed.

"I agree. The bed will have more room for us." Hermione giggled at the glare he sent her. "Come on Lucius, it isn't that bad. Harry is an excellent cuddle buddy."

"I cuddle Hawwy!" Ella shouted loudly and crawled over Lucius to get to her new target.

Moving to allow her room, Lucius pulled Hermione from Draco's arm and pulled her tight. "You fill my family's head with strange ideas, love. How different my life would be if you didn't."

"No kissing while we are in bed with you, dad." Draco said.

"Tisses!" Ella shouted and Lucius laughed at the sound of his daughter covering Harry with loud, wet kisses.

Lucius looked back on the last year of his life as his daughter crawled over all of them to make sure everyone got morning kisses from her. He felt beyond blessed as realized how full his life was. He was working with a charity that he believed in, his son was married and happy, he had a beautiful daughter, and a wonderful woman by his side.

"Marry me?"

Hermione smiled at him. "We're already engaged Lucius."

"No, I mean marry me today. After my interview."

He watched as Hermione searched his face. A large smile broke out on her face as she nodded at him. "Let's do it."

"Harry, get up! Mum and Dad are getting married today. We have so much to do." Draco rolled over Hermione to hug Lucius before rolling over him as well. Pushing Harry off the bed, he stood up and reached for Ella. "We will plan everything. Meet us at the Manor later. Ceremony will be at eight in the stone circle."

"Don't go overboard Draco! Only family is invited." Hermione shouted at their retreating backs.

"Are you sure letting those two be in charge is a good idea?" Lucius wasn't sure.

Draco popped his head in, "Hermione, don't buy a dress. I'll have something for you." With a wave of his wand, something black flew from the closet into his arms and he shut the door before they could tell what it was.

* * *

The interview had gone well, and Lucius was officially a free man. His moves were no longer tracked by the Ministry, and he could finally use magic all he wanted. Kingsley did place a life-long monitoring spell on his wand for dark magic, but Lucius didn't count that. His days of living in darkness were well and truly over.

He was currently standing in his study in the Manor putting the finishing touches on his Muggle suit. Draco had brought it over for him to wear for his wedding. It was ten minutes to eight and he needed to get down to the ceremony site.

Apparating over, he took in the space. He had to hand it to his sons. They had done a great job. The sun would set in a half hour and the woods were filled with a soft orange hue. Fairy lights hung in the trees, and wildflowers were growing everywhere around him except an aisle that led to the stone altar. A few wooden benches that looked like fallen logs surrounded the stones.

Kingsley stood in the circle with him, awaiting his bride. The benches were filled with the people he loved most in this world. Andromeda with Teddy, his hair a bright pink today. Bill and Fleur with Victoire and a sleeping Madeline. Charlie and Astoria. George and Gabrielle with Claire. Draco was sitting next to Katrina, Ella between them. People that, thanks to Hermione, were now his family.

"It's time Lucius." Kingsley's deep voice cut through his thoughts.

Within moments, Harry and Hermione popped into his view at the top of the aisle. Walking her to the edge of the circle, Harry left her to walk to the altar alone as he look his place next to Draco.

Lucius was sure his mouth was hanging open. Hermione was exquisite. Studying her, he realized she was wearing the same dress she had worn on their first date. Draco had transfigured the lace from black to white. Her throat was adorned with a pearl and diamond choker. As she moved closer he spotted the Malfoy family crest hanging from it.

He listened to Kingsley on auto-pilot and responded when required, but nothing from the ceremony sunk in. All he could do was focus on the woman who knelt across the altar from him, her hand wrapped in his. A sharp pain pulled him from his inner thoughts as Draco slashed his hand with a silver knife. He watched as Draco moved the blade to Hermione's outstretched hand and blood pooled in her palm.

Reaching their hands out over the ground, they let the blood drip and Draco completed the ritual. Lucius felt the family magic swirl around him and heard the stones sound change from a light breeze to a roaring wind as the grounds accepted their new Mistress before settling down again.

Draco pulled their hands together, their blood mixing. Kingsley waved his wand and a silver and gold ribbon wrapped around their hands before dissolving into their skin. Looking up, he saw tears running down Hermione's face and he knew they matched his.

"As Minister for Magic, I now pronounce you bonded for life."

He felt the cut on his hand heal as his son's voice rang through the air. "The House of Malfoy welcomes its newest member, Hermione Jean."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! I'll post the epilogue tomorrow.


	27. Epilogue

_**15 years later** _

"Ow! Basil, don't kick me."

Hermione awoke on the morning of September First to Ella snapping at her brother. At seventeen years old, her oldest child, who was entering her last year of Hogwarts, was a no nonsense girl with a heart of gold. She wouldn't hurt a thing, but made an exception for her little brothers and Hermione heard her whisper a stinging jinx before she heard Basil yelp in pain.

"Aren't you all a little too old for family cuddle time?" Lucius groaned from beside her.

"No!" Her children all yelled.

"I'm not!" Draco walked into the room with Harry and they tried to find space on the bed that was already filled with two adults, and eight children. Hermione reached for her wand, waving it to increase the size of the bed.

The tradition of the children coming to snuggle with her and Lucius on the weekends had continued with each of their children, as well as Harry and Draco's. When it was Ella's first day at Hogwarts and she was scared to leave, they added September First to the list of family cuddle time days. She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her as she watched Harry get pushed out of the bed by Lucius.

Lucius and Draco had eschewed most Pure-blood traditions over the years, but one that they held onto was the Malfoy heir lived at the Manor. With thirty-five bedrooms, it wasn't like they were going to run out of space. Harry and Draco had stayed in the London flat until right before the birth of their oldest before moving to the Manor.

Seven of the eight of the children in the bed were biologically hers but she had only given birth to three of them. When Harry and Draco had approached her about being a surrogate mother for them again, she wanted to say yes, but in the end decided not to. She wanted to have children with Lucius and she was scared she would not be able to if something went wrong with her first pregnancy.

Instead, Harry and Draco had found a girl through an agency that they liked who would carry the children. After much discussion between the four adults they decided that they would use Hermione's eggs for each child. She knew it was strange to other people, but it worked for their family. All eight of the children called her mum, but Harry and Draco's children called Lucius by his name. He refused to be called Grandfather by children the same age as his own.

Harry and Draco had their son, Thuban Serverus Malfoy at the end of August of '02. Just three months after he was brought home, Hermione and Lucius found out they were expecting and welcomed Basil William in July of the next year. Because Thuban was born right before the cut off for the Hogwarts year, he and Basil were both entering their third year.

The next year, the surrogate gave birth to Sirius James Potter. The poor boy got a mixture of Harry and Hermione's hair and it was as unruly as both his namesakes had been. He also inherited their Marauder spirit and was always into mischief. He was going into his second year, along with Bill and Fleur's only son, Louis Charles, and George and Gabi's twin boys Fred Gideon II and Granger Fabian.

Headmistress, and 'grandmother' to all their children, Minerva McGonagall had retired before their first year. She said he was too old to deal with a Marauder-Weasley lion pride. She now enjoyed her retirement in her house in the Highlands, but was over at the Manor to visit with her grandchildren a few times a week.

Hermione and Lucius' youngest son, Thaddeus John, was born two years after Basil, and would be starting his first year at Hogwarts. Thad was much like his mother, loved to read, and she thought he might be the first Malfoy to break the Slytherin tradition and end up in Ravenclaw. If he did, he would join his two Veela 'cousins' Madeline and Claire who were going into Fifth year. George and Gabi's youngest, Minvera Fleur was also starting this year, but that child was a Gryffindor through and through.

Kalliste Jean, the youngest child of Lucius and Hermione was nine and was ecstatic her brothers would all be gone from the house. She was born just days after Bill and Fleur gave birth to their youngest, Dominique Hermione, and the two were as thick as thieves. When Draco and Harry welcomed twin girls, Lyra Rose Malfoy, and Luna Lily Potter a year later, the four girls became inseparable. They were into all things pink, glittery, and frilly. Hermione was at a constant loss at how to deal with them, and had to rely on Fleur and their Aunt Astoria to help her.

Charlie and Astoria had married a year after Hermione and Lucius, but never had any children. Astoria was born with a blood disease and the healers told her having children could worsen the condition. Not wanting to pass the condition on, they had decided to not have children. Instead they doted on their many nieces and nephews, the Malfoy and Potter children included, and were loudly proclaimed the favourite aunt and uncle by all the children.

Their large family also included Andromeda and Teddy, who was entering his final year at Hogwarts, and was secretly dating sixth year Victoire. Grandma Andi, as the children called her, had become like a second mother to Hermione. Between her and Minvera, she always had someone to go to when life was overwhelming and she needed motherly advice.

Kingsley had started dating Katrina twelve years back. They were always at the family events, and after three years decided they should give it a go. They hadn't married, and after Kingsley retired last year, had started traveling the world. When Hermione asked if they wanted to have children, Katrina told her 'our family has populated Britain enough.'

Being so close to Bill, Charlie, and George, and their children raised as cousins, most events were spent with the Weasley family as a whole. While Lucius never quite got over Molly accusing him of stealing from the orphanage, he and Arthur had a friendly relationship. They had bonded over their love of Muggle cars and James Bond movies.

Ron, now married to a American girl that he had met through Ginny had two young boys, aged two and four. They lived in the States but came over once a year for the end of summer party held at Malfoy Manor. His wife, Jessica, was a sweet girl and Hermione wrote her often.

Ginny had stayed in America after being released from prison after serving three of her five year sentence. The program she went through did wonders for her, and she was back to being fun-loving Ginny. She played professional Quidditch, even making the US National team a few years back. Her team had won the World Cup and she retired to start a family. Her husband Jeff was a great guy, and their daughter was beautiful.

* * *

"Alright, everyone out of bed! We have a lot to do today." Hermione started pushing children out of bed and onto the floor.

Getting five children ready to go to Hogwarts, even with four adults was a chore. And as soon as they were dropped off at King's Cross, Hermione had to Apparate to Dublin. The Phoenix School and Orphanage had changed to just The Phoenix School fifteen years ago when the last child had been adopted in June, two years after the end of the war.

They started small at Grimmauld Place, daycare mostly until the large school in Bristol was opened at Christmas time. Within two years, most of the magical children within England and Wales were either attending or on the waiting list. The list for Muggle-born children to attend daycare was so long, they had to look for additional locations within months of officially opening.

Now, they had small daycare centers located around the British Isles, and were opening their newest Primary School in Dublin tomorrow. They currently had ten schools operating and no children on the waiting list. The last few years, Lucius and Harry had been traveling all over the world helping other countries set up similar schools for their magical communities. The Ministry ran the schools, much like they did Hogwarts, and Harry, Lucius, and Hermione sat on the Board of Directors.

* * *

The last of the children left their room and Lucius picked up his purple wand to ward the doors.

"Alone at last."

"Lucius, we don't have time today."

"But you're going to be gone until late tonight."

"I know. But this weekend Bill and Fleur are taking all four girls. And Draco is going with Harry to Iceland for work. We'll be all alone for three days."

"Three days?"

"Three whole days. And, one empty swimming pool."

"I love you, witch."

"I love you, too. Now let's get these kids off to school."

Lucius stayed in bed, watching his wife walk to the bathroom. He never could have imagined his life would turn out the way it did. Five wonderful children, a son-in-law that he loved as much as any of his children, a beautiful wife, and a large extended 'family' that added joy to his life.

Stretching, he pulled himself out of bed. Maybe he could convince Hermione she needed his help in the shower.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N:
> 
> Thank you for everyone that read this story- especially those of you who left comments. They kept me going when I wanted to abandon this a few times.
> 
> I'm always looking for new things to write so if you have an idea for a new story, let me know!
> 
> XX TDM

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post some pictures on my Tumblr of the outfits etc along the way
> 
> https://tridogmom.tumblr.com/


End file.
